Nemu se rebelle!
by Koba54
Summary: A la suite d'une manipulation ratée, Nemu Kurotsuchi retrouve sa capacité émotionnelle et réalise le martyre qu'elle subit jour après jour auprès du savant fou du Seiretei. Elle décide alors de prendre sa revanche sur son créateur...
1. Une petite boulette rose

**Résumé:** ...Ou comment Nemu Kurotsuchi, après une révision ratée, découvrit l'injustice dont elle était quotidiennement victime et décida - une fois n'est pas coutume! - de se venger...

Fiction un peu barge, personnage OOC, j'espère que vous aimerez!

**Genre:** Humour/Aventure

**Rating:** Entre K+/T en fonction de la suite, je ne sais plus trop

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. <strong>

**Une petite boulette rose…**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi se gratta la tempe du bout de son ongle bleu surdimensionné - celui qui lui permettait d'adresser des doigts d'honneur en toute innocence à Byakuya Kuchiki et Zaraki Kenpachi lors des réunions de capitaines - et saisit une pince recourbée à l'aspect redoutable. Si l'un de ses subordonnés l'avait observé en ce moment même, penché avec satisfaction sur un amas de chairs écartelées par des épingles à dissection, il se serait sans doute enfui en hurlant, bien que la plupart des membres de la douzième division soient déjà habitués à... heum... disons l'étrange personnalité du capitaine.

La douzième division avait d'ailleurs une si épouvantable réputation qu'aucun nouveau membre n'était venu grossir ses rangs depuis des lustres. La plupart des petits nouveaux fraîchement diplômés préféraient casser du holow avec les barbares de Zaraki, comme les appelait Mayuri, ou bien se faire eux-mêmes casser la gueule par ledit Zaraki, plutôt que de franchir l'enceinte du Centre de Recherches pour le Développement Technologique.

Cela convenait fort bien à Kurotsuchi. Moins il avait de crétins dans les pattes, mieux il se portait.

Pour l'heure, le capitaine de la douzième division rafistolait son lieutenant, à qui il fallait faire une petite révision tous les cinq ans, environ.

- Ooooh, s'exclama-t-il. Intéressant!

Nemu avait bien des défauts, mais elle était décidément son jouet préféré. Il en découvrait chaque jour un peu plus avec elle... La dernière découverte en date étant cette catastrophique réalité, qui allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses: Il ne se souvenait plus de ce petit bout de cervelle rosâtre qui dépassait de la cervelle de son lieutenant. Cette forme, cette couleur… qu'était-ce donc? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en rappeler. Ovoïde, appuyée contre le cervelet, la boulette chiffonnée ressemblait à un bout de steak trop cuit mâchouillé pendant des heures par un gamin récalcitrant. Voyons, ce n'était pas une composante naturelle du cerveau humain. C'était donc une fonctionnalité spécifique qu'il lui avait implantée, mais qui n'avait de toute évidence, jamais servi. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il mise là? Et à quoi cela servait-il? En avait-elle besoin d'ailleurs? Il pouvait bien essayer de l'optimiser en lui ratiboisant la cervelle. Il avait toujours trouvé que Nemu était un peu lente d'esprit.

Un bon scientifique sait cela: toujours essayer, ne jamais renoncer.

Et ziouf! D'un coup de scalpel agile, Mayuri trancha la petite boule de chair rose du cerveau de sa chère enfant.

…

Nemu se réveilla six heures plus tard, dans le brouillard le plus complet. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, mais son champ de vision était redevenu normal.

Elle avait remarqué la veille que son œil gauche n'y voyait presque plus et l'avait fait remarquer à Mayuri-sama pour qu'il répare ça. A présent, elle voyait à nouveau sur sa droite, c'était bon signe.

Nemu se leva lentement - elle avait toujours des vertiges lorsqu'elle se relevait d'une opération, et réalisa qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû être au Laboratoire pour assister Mayuri-sama. La jeune fille saisit son badge de lieutenant et se précipita.

…

Au Laboratoire, Mayuri-sama l'accueillit d'un ton sec:

-Ah tout de même, tu t'es réveillée? Viens ici, et tiens-moi cette éprouvette.

L'éprouvette en question laissait échapper une fumée jaunâtre qui sentait l'oeuf pourri.

Nemu la saisit avec répugnance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mayuri-sama?

- Hummm? marmonna le savant fou d'un air dubitatif. Tais-toi et ne pose pas de questions. Que tu es fatigante!

Mayuri surveillait à présent une cuve emplie d'un liquide suspect qui bouillonnait en glougloutant. De temps en temps, une bulle de gaz éclatait, répandant une odeur nauséabonde autour du chaudron.

- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est Mayuri-sama? demanda Nemu avec curiosité.

- Mais enfin, vas-tu te taire, pauvre abrutie? Tu n'es pourtant pas si bavarde d'habitude! Va me préparer un thé, puisque tu m'es inutile!

Nemu recula, surprise, et s'en fut mécaniquement préparer un thé pour son créateur. Avec un nuage de lait, comme il l'aimait. En chemin elle se demandait pourtant quel était cet étrange sentiment au creux de sa poitrine.

"Pauvre abrutie".

C'était ça! Elle se sentait vexée. Après tout, elle n'était pas si bête que ça, même si Mayuri-sama le lui répétait au moins dix fois par jour!

En préparant le thé, Nemu réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours l'éprouvette aux senteurs d'oeuf pourri dans les mains. Elle la posa, loin du réchaud de la kitchenette. Elle laissait infuser la boisson du capitaine lorsqu'un hurlement de rage retentit dans son dos.

- NEMU!

Mayuri-sama venait d'entrer, furieux.

- Où as-tu mis l'éprouvette?!

Le capitaine fulminait. Il pensait avoir réussi à éliminer ce pénible disfonctionnement chez sa lieutenant. Alors pourquoi avait-elle toujours la tête dans les nuages?

- TU N'ES VRAIMENT BONNE A RIEN! hurla-t-il en faisant trembler les murs en contreplaqué. Va me taper ce rapport, incapable!

Nemu lui tendit sa tasse de thé et s'en fut piteusement. En chemin, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir versé le précieux liquide jaune et nauséabond dans la tasse de son capitaine.

Mais… c'était une sacré bonne idée ! Pourquoi y pensait-elle seulement maintenant? Si seulement elle y avait songé avant que Mayuri-sama n'entre dans la pièce…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda Nemu Kurotsuchi. Il n'est pas pire que d'habitude, pourtant… est-ce que je suis fâchée contre lui ? Oh Mayuri-sama, pardonnez mon audace ! Je ne vous décevrai plus !

.

Naturellement, le destin voulut que la goutte d'eau déborde du vase…

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les beuglements du capitaine emplissaient l'office de la douzième division.

Le lieutenant Kotetsu Isane, venue apporter une pile de dossiers fort encombrante, grimaça et plaignit profondément la victime de l'engueulade. C'était Nemu, sans aucun doute.

Akon récupéra la pile d'un air impassible et croisa le regard du lieutenant de la quatrième division.

- Ne faites pas attention, c'est toujours comme ça, vous savez.

Mais cette fois-ci, un étrange incident se produisit. Nemu, qui d'ordinaire quittait le lieu de son supplice les yeux baissés, soumise et pleine de déférence comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, claqua la porte derrière elle et s'enfuit en courant, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

- NEMU ! hurla Kurotsuchi. Je n'ai pas fini ! Reviens ici ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Nemu bouscula Isane et fila s'enfermer dans un labo vide.

Pour la première fois de sa triste existence, elle était parfaitement consciente de l'injustice qu'elle avait subie et du traitement odieux que lui faisait endurer son « père ». Elle voulait simplement apporter son aide à Mayuri-sama et l'avait bousculé par inadvertance, lui faisant renverser son thé au lait sur son haori propre. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout de même !

Un sentiment bizarre et amer lui étreignait la gorge. Un sentiment de colère et de rage impuissante…

Impuissante ? Non, pas tout à fait.

Un sourire sardonique apparut sur son visage, la faisant presque ressembler à son géniteur. Sa bouche lui faisait mal, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à sourire, mais la fermeté de sa décision la réjouissait.

- Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe Mayuri-sama !

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued...<strong>_


	2. Trouvez Nemu!

**Bla bla bla:** Voilà, déjà la suite, je suis inspirée! ^^ Vous me verriez ricaner en pianotant à toute vitesse sur mon clavier, comme une folle psychotique... Ou comme Kurotsuchi! Je sens que je vais aussi m'éclater au prochain chapitre, lorsqu'il faudra semer la panique au Seiretei... Le titre du chapitre est débile, désolée, hein... enoy!

**Disclaimer **: Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Trouvez Nemu !**

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'en croyait pas ses mirettes.

Nemu, sa chose, sa fille, la chair de sa chair, la perle de ses yeux, enfin pas tout à fait mais presque, l'avait planté là et s'était enfuie en geignant comme une pleurnicharde ! Lui qui croyait l'avoir programmée pour la rendre incapable de verser la moindre larme ! Que se passait-il ?

L'éclair de génie le foudroya sur place.

- La boulette rose ! s'écria-t-il.

Il regretta d'avoir pensé tout haut en croisant quelques regards surpris, voire même amusés pour les plus audacieux et reprit immédiatement contenance. Les yeux plissés, Mayuri siffla d'un ton malsain :

- Retournez tous à votre travail… Que je n'aie pas à le répéter, sinon…

Il y eut un frisson d'horreur général et chacun retourna à ses occupations, y compris Isane, soulagée de pouvoir filer au plus vite.

Kurotsuchi grinça des dents. Il venait de se rappeler ce qu'était la « boulette rose »… une petite invention de son crû qu'il avait complètement oubliée… c'était un composé de gigai qui sécrétait une hormone artificielle dans le cerveau, une hormone qui annihilait certaines capacités émotionnelles du sujet expérimental…

Voilà pourquoi son lieutenant s'était soudain mise à jacasser comme une pie et à larmoyer, comme une stupide créature qu'elle était.

Le capitaine chercha à localiser le reiatsu de Nemu, mais elle devait avoir quitté le Bureau du Développement Technologique… Kurotsuchi se maudit de ne pas avoir implanté à Nemu de dispositif d'autodestruction comme à son Zanpakutô… A présent, il allait devoir lui courir après, comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire, franchement…

...

Nemu sentit sa lèvre supérieure trembler et sut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Pleurer était une expérience assez nouvelle pour l'être artificiel qu'elle était, tout comme sourire, même si Nemu souriait plus qu'elle ne pleurait…

Elle traînait depuis quelques minutes autour de la onzième division, certaine que ce n'était pas l'endroit où Mayuri-sama la chercherait en premier. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à dénicher un endroit où se terrer, en attendant de mettre son plan à exécution…

Nemu savait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, les représailles seraient terribles. Douloureuses, même. Aussi avait-elle l'intention de mettre à profit sa connaissance du Bureau du Développement Technologique pour faire pression sur Mayuri-sama. La jeune lieutenant de la douzième division se découvrait un talent tout neuf pour les plans machiavéliques…

...

Kurotsuchi avait immédiatement chargé sa division de rechercher leur lieutenant, en se promettant de lui infliger une telle correction que Nemu serait alors définitivement changée en légume. De manière naturelle, cette fois.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'alors qu'il se mettait en chasse, une petite silhouette se glissait silencieusement dans les locaux désertés de la douzième division…

Elle connaissait le mot de passe de l'ordinateur central, celui des archives, celui des dossiers secrets du capitaine… Elle possédait même un double de la clef de la chambre froide et du Laboratoire secret de Mayuri – celui dont la porte toujours fermée portait l'inscription suivante : « Privé. Entrée formellement interdite ! Si vous entrez, je vous tue ! ».

Subtil et efficace, du Kurotsuchi tout craché.

.

Nemu se lova dans l'immense fauteuil du grand maître des lieux face à l'ordinateur central, une sorte d'orgue gigantesque aux longs tuyaux tentaculaires qui répertoriait toutes, _absolument toutes_ les données sur la Soul Society, des terrasses en bois verni du Seiretei aux gargotes les plus crasseuses du Rukongai, ainsi que toutes celles sur le monde des humains, le Hueco Mundo et les archives personnelles du capitaine.

Un sourire sardonique digne du Joker se peignit sur les lèvres de Nemu, qui tira son Zanpakutô de son décolleté pigeonnant.

Le Zanpakutô de Nemu Kurotsuchi était un des grands mystères de la Soul Society. Son capitaine n'en faisait jamais mention et personne, à part lui, n'avait jamais vu Nemu s'en servir.

Nul ne connaissait son nom, ni ses capacités, certains doutaient même de son existence…

Comme le lieutenant de la septième division, Tetsuzaemon Iba, la jeune fille possédait un tantô d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres, qu'elle dissimulait dans sa large ceinture ou contre sa poitrine.

Dans le noir mat, personne ne la voyait, aussi Nemu retira rapidement le couteau de sa gaine de cuir et le glissa dans une fente qui ressemblait étrangement à un port USB.

L'information était l'arme principale de Nemu.

Elle sourit à nouveau lorsque tous les fichiers contenus dans la base de données centrale de la douzième division se déversèrent d'un coup dans la mémoire de son Zanpakutô, et par conséquent, dans son esprit.

Une sensation étrange la saisit au creux du ventre et un curieux bruit s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un rire un peu fou secouait ses épaules. Nemu rejeta la tête en arrière et, comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire, éclata d'un rire sec et sadique, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Mayuri.

...

Bien loin de se douter du complot diabolique qui se tramait dans son dos, le chef de la douzième division rasait les murs et reniflait sèchement, à la recherche d'une trace du reiatsu de son lieutenant. Naturellement, il lui avait un peu trop bien appris à le cacher. Malédiction ! Cette petite garce ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, Mayuri ne vit pas l'énorme masse coiffée d'une coupe à pointes et faillit percuter le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, qui avait eu l'idée subite de retirer ses fameux grelots ce soir-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kurotsuchi ?

- C'est à moi de te le demander, sombre imbécile. Dégage le passage immédiatement, je suis pressé !

Kenpachi ricana en caressant la poignée de son katana.

- Tu sais que tu es dans ma division ? Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ?

Mayuri plissa les yeux, intéressé. Il avait suivi la piste de Nemu jusqu'à la onzième division… Cette petite maligne avait cru pouvoir lui échapper en allant se planquer chez son vieil ennemi… Quelle idiote !

- Je cherche cette imbécile de Nemu cracha-t-il sur le ton le plus venimeux qu'il connaissait. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

- Non pas vue. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton lieutenant, d'abord…

- Très bien, décréta Mayuri en s'apprêtant à le contourner.

Mais le capitaine de la onzième division ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Il tira son sabre en un geste éclair et le pointa sur la poitrine de son adversaire.

- Pas si vite…

...

Tiens c'est drôle, ce grondement me rappelle quelque chose… songea le capitaine Kyoraku en avalant une gorgée de saké. Un peu comme… oui ! Comme la dernière fois que les tours du Seiretei se sont effondrées… c'est marrant, ça !

Kyoraku pouffa en ingurgitant une nouvelle coupelle de saké, la vingt-septième, puis renonça à verser la vingt-huitième et but au goulot de la bouteille.

On dirait bien que ça vient de la onzième division… se dit le capitaine de la huitième. C'est encore Zaraki qui s'amuse, à tous les coups…

La capitaine acheva la bouteille de saké et constata qu'il avait encore à peu près les idées claires. Pour se lever, par contre, ça allait être une autre histoire… Pourvu qu'il ne lui faille pas appeler Nanao ! Elle ne lui dirait rien, mais elle avait cette manière de pincer les lèvres sèchement d'un air désapprobateur qui arrivait presque à lui faire honte.

Kyoraku renonça à se hisser sur ses pieds et retomba sur le futon. Pourquoi ne pas dormir ici après tout ?

En bon capitaine, il sentit naturellement la présence furtive se glisser dans le bâtiment, mais le sommeil lourd de l'alcool lui martelait le crâne, et Kyoraku se laissa aller à l'inconscience. Il sentait bien que cette présence n'était pas néfaste. De toute façon, je suis bourré, pensa-t-il. On s'en occupera demain, n'est-ce pas.

Une frêle silhouette se pencha sur le capitaine endormi, et Nemu prit la fuite, avec une bouteille de saké millésimé et la réserve d'onigiris préférés du capitaine de la huitième division sous le bras.

...

Kurotsuchi retourna changer de vêtements dans son laboratoire. Il tapa un code sur la clavier d'une vitrine qui contenait plusieurs seringues et en planta une dans les chairs déchiquetées de son épaule.

Cette vermine de Zaraki lui avait tranché le bras jusqu'à l'aisselle avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'en débarrasser !

Il lui avait aussi troué le ventre à plusieurs endroits, mais la potion magique de Kurotsuchi allait le rétablir dans la seconde. En ricanant, il songea qu'il n'en irait pas de même pour le capitaine de la onzième division, qui serait probablement obligé de faire un tour à la quatrième division, voire d'y rester quelques jours…

Après avoir récupéré son bras, le capitaine de la douzième division s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil moelleux. Il avait eu tort de courir après Nemu alors qu'il pouvait essayer de la repérer grâce au « dispositif de sécurité » qu'il avait lui-même installé dans tout le Seiretei…

Des caméras de surveillance qui filmait chaque faits et gestes de tous les shinigamis des treize divisions H24. Grâce à ce système, il pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, satisfaire sa curiosité toujours en éveil et épier ses congénères sans qu'ils le sachent. Voire même les faire chanter !

Le seul endroit non-surveillé était son laboratoire secret.

Mayuri jeta un œil rapide aux écrans de contrôle – Tiens, Kyoraku avait encore abusé de saké, apparemment – sans trouver une trace de Nemu. Se cachait-elle dans un angle mort, puisqu'elle connaissait l'emplacement des caméras, ou avait-elle quitté le Seiretei ?

Un des écrans attira alors l'œil du capitaine, malgré lui.

Il avait beau résister, la fenêtre montrant les images du lieutenant Matsumoto prenant sa douche était diablement tentante. Un terrible combat intérieur se joua alors entre l'esprit froid et méticuleux du scientifique et les infimes et dernières fibres d'instincts naturels en son fort intérieur... C'est alors qu'une sirène d'alarme se déclencha.

Pas une sirène bruyante, non, juste un petit bip sonore, mais qui dressa les mèches bleues du capitaine sur son crâne.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce bip depuis qu'il avait créé cette alarme spéciale. Elle indiquait qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, une copie du système et des données avait été faite – à son insu naturellement !

Kurotsuchi crissa des dents. Nemu ! Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre, sinon elle ? Elle était la seule à connaître les codes d'accès !

Récapitulons, se dit-il. Nemu a disjoncté – au propre et au figuré – elle est en fuite et elle détient toutes les informations du monde des shinigamis, ainsi que mes archives.

Une véritable arme de destruction massive.

La détresse du capitaine était au-delà des jurons...

...

Le lendemain, Mayuri constata que non contente d'avoir volé ses données, Nemu comptait bien s'en servir. En découvrant le compte-rendu de ses dernières expériences interdites sur les Menos – ceux qu'il cachait dans les conteneurs à ordures du Seiretei – étalé sur des prospectus qui voletaient un peu partout dans la Soul Society, Mayuri se promis de réserver un traitement doublement spécial à sa « fille » lorsqu'il l'aurait attrapée.

Et bien sûr, il ne fut pas du tout étonné de recevoir un ordre de convocation à une réunion spéciale à la première division.

Mayuri s'y rendit en traînant des pieds, car il savait déjà de quoi il serait question.

Quelle perte de temps, soupira-t-il lorsque Yamamoto Genryusei Shigekuni (ouf !), le commandant en chef, lui eût ordonné de s'expliquer, pour cette histoire de Menos.

Devant les neuf autres capitaines qui le considéraient soit avec hauteur, soit avec horreur, Mayuri dut avouer que son lieutenant avait mis les voiles avec sa base de données. La réaction des autres fut à la mesure de ses espérances.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ukitake, Kyoraku et Komamura.

- Et alors ? grommela Zaraki – sur pieds et opérationnel – en haussant les épaules.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement dans cette base de données ? interrogea Soi Fong.

Unohana se contenta, elle, de sursauter, et les capitaines Hitsugaya et Kuchiki, d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas ces données-là, capitaine Kurotsuchi… demanda Yamamoto d'un ton plein de menace.

- Si, c'est bien de celles-là que je parle.

Après un grand silence, il lui fallut encore s'expliquer pour les dégâts sur les bâtiments de la onzième et de la dixième divisions toute proche, Mayuri les avait oubliés ceux-là, dus à son combat de la veille contre Zaraki.

Mais ces dégâts-là étaient peu de chose face à l'urgence de la situation. Une shinigami perturbée du rang de lieutenant errait dans la nature avec tous les secrets du Gotei 13 en poche. Il fallait agir.

- Je déclare l'instauration de l'état d'urgence, ordonna Yamamoto Genryusei. Il faut retrouver Nemu Kurotsuchi.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Le petit lutin

Suite des malheurs de Mayuri! (et d'Ikkaku. Et de Yamamoto, et d'Omaeda et d'Hitsugaya. Au passage.) SuperNemu en force!

Le chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais que m'éclater en inventant des histoires loufoques!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

**Le petit lutin**

- Allez, on se bouge, bande de larves !

La troisième section de la onzième division galopait, guidée par Madarame Ikkaku, bien décidé à attraper cette maudite Nemu.

- Plus vite !

Zaraki Kenpachi s'était délesté de sa charge de capitaine sur son troisième siège, et le lieutenant Kusajichi aussi. Ces deux-là avaient mieux à faire que de courir après une gamine fugueuse, casser du Hollow près d'Inuzuri, par exemple. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils étaient partis faire, lui et Yachiru. Et comme on ne les avait pas revus de la journée, Ikkaku avait pris la tête de la division sans grand enthousiasme.

Après tout ce n'était pas étonnant. Zaraki était quand même le seul capitaine du Gotei 13 à avoir réussi à se perdre dans sa propre division.

Yumichika était de loin le plus doué pour sentir la pression spirituelle et c'était lui qui avait donné l'alerte. La cible rôdait non loin de là. Facile, avait pensé Ikkaku.

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que la petite de la douzième division leur donnait du fil à retordre : ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle les faisait courir dans ce foutu labyrinthe, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à la chopper !

Cette fois ce serait la bonne, se dit Ikkaku en raffermissant sa prise sur Hôzukimaru et en pressant l'allure. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus chanceux du Seiretei pour rien.

.

On ne peut pas dire que la onzième division n'est composée que de grosses brutes ahuries et stupides. Ce serait un peu réducteur. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'ils étaient nombreux là-bas à foncer et à cogner, puis à réfléchir ensuite.

Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde à quel point ils étaient près du but. Perchée sur le toit d'une des annexes de la neuvième division, l'ombre floue d'une jeune fille venait d'apparaître dans un bruissement léger.

Coiffure ronde surmontant une tresse battante, kimono court et jambes de gazelle interminables, la silhouette droite de Nemu, parfaitement reconnaissable, se dressait au sommet du bâtiment avec insolence et défi.

L'ex-lieutenant de la douzième division portait toujours son badge autour de sa manche gauche, par-dessus lequel on voyait dépasser son Zanpakutô, et tenait un paquet dans ses bras.

Elle sourit, amusée et réjouie d'avoir semé la onzième division et de pouvoir les regarder s'éparpiller dans les allées du Seiretei depuis son perchoir.

Elle se sentait grande. Elle se sentait puissante. Elle se sentait vivante.

Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de toute sa vie.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait cela plus tôt ? Comment avait-elle pu végéter toutes ces années auprès de Mayuri-sama, supporter ses avanies, sa cruauté, son sadisme sans broncher ?

Elle avait gardé le silence si longtemps… à présent elle en avait, des choses à dire… A présent tout allait changer. Ils allaient voir, tous. A commencer par _lui._

_.  
><em>

Nemu disparut soudain et bondit en un éclair de shunpo sur le toit de la onzième division un peu plus loin. Elle maîtrisait cet art comme tous les autres lieutenants, mais ce n'était pas sa spécialité elle n'était pas très rapide. Pas autant que les lieutenants Matsumoto, Hisagi, ou Kira en tout cas. Toutefois, ses jambes étaient plus puissantes que la normale : Nemu sautait lentement, mais loin.

Le toit de la onzième division était un poste d'observation idéal.

On ne risquait pas de s'y faire surprendre la plupart de ses membres étaient nuls en Kidô et même le capitaine était incapable de ressentir la moindre parcelle de reiatsu. De toute façon, il n'était pas là. Nemu eut donc le plaisir d'assister au retour pas si triomphal que ça d'Ikkaku, déçu dans ses espoirs de baston. Pour se consoler, il assena un coup de sabre sur la tête du cinquième siège Ayasegawa. Yumichika, décoiffé, devint écarlate et son reiatsu explosa. Il se jeta avec fureur sur son meilleur ami et supérieur hiérarchique, déclenchant une bagarre générale.

C'était très amusant à regarder, mais Nemu ne pouvait pas rester. Elle avait à faire.

La silhouette fine à la plastique impeccable disparut de nouveau, laissant derrière elle le vacarme de la onzième division.

.

En chemin elle défit les cordelettes qui fermaient le paquet dans ses bras. Là, au faîte du toit pentu de la septième division, elle laissa s'envoler son contenu.

Des dizaines de feuilles de papier s'éparpillèrent dans la brise aux quatre coins du Seiretei. La dernière retomba avec le vent à ses pieds, révélant l'image d'un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux prunelles dorées.

Nemu eut un sourire satisfait et se prépara à repartir. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention. Avec un petit rire malin, elle s'effaça comme une ombre avalée par l'obscurité, et soudain, elle ne fut plus là.

…

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi se sentait déprimé.

Non pas parce que son lieutenant-souffre-douleur lui manquait, mais parce que chaque jour depuis le départ de Nemu, chaque matin plus précisément, un secret d'une importance capitale, le concernant lui, sa division ou ses recherches, était révélé au Gotei 13.

Désormais, tout le monde connaissait l'existence de ses Hollows apprivoisés, de ses expériences barbares sur les Quincy ainsi que de sa collection d'yeux humains, dissimulée dans une salle secrète où l'on accédait par les égouts.

Entre parenthèses, cette histoire avait eu une conséquence assez improbable : plus aucun shinigami de la quatrième division n'osant remettre les pieds dans les fameux égouts où Kurotsuchi planquait sa collection, les souterrains n'étaient plus nettoyés depuis quelques jours. Il flottait à présent dans tout le Seiretei une vague odeur de canalisations bouchées plutôt désagréable, mais le capitaine Unohana elle-même avait interdit à ses subordonnés d'arranger cela avant que Mayuri n'ait fait disparaître son stock d'yeux.

Il y avait eu un profond malaise dans l'assemblée des capitaines lorsque Kurotsuchi avait expliqué que les yeux humains étaient le composant de base d'une de ses recettes de beignets préférés. Pourquoi diable faisaient-ils ces têtes ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait ramené aux réunions pour partager avec eux façon thé-petits fours, non ?

Mais il y avait encore une chose que personne ne savait encore, le dernier bastion des secrets du capitaine Kurotsuchi, c'était que le Seiretei était constamment surveillé par les caméras-espions de la douzième division.

Heureusement, Nemu ne leur avait pas encore révélé cela.

Sans doute parce qu'elle en connaissait tous les secrets, emplacements et angles morts et qu'elle tenait à conserver une longueur d'avance sur le Gotei 13.

Mayuri ne comptait pas leur révéler ce petit détail. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres pour capturer Nemu. Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse l'attraper seul, pour pouvoir la corriger comme il l'entendait. C'était une affaire personnelle. Une affaire de famille, même. Ce vieux fou de Genryusei voudrait certainement la faire juger, avant que lui, le plus offensé de tous, n'ait eu l'occasion de punir sa rébellion. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Soudain, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le capitaine de la douzième division s'arrêta, stupéfait.

A ses pieds, sur une feuille rectangulaire de vulgaire papier, il contemplait son visage nu et sans maquillage.

Le capitaine plaqua ses mains contre ses joues, horrifié. Elle avait osé.

Nemu avait osé révéler son visage au Seiretei.

Mayuri froissa rageusement la photo qui le montrait revêtu d'un yukata blanc, l'air parfaitement normal et humain, mis à part la lueur cruelle et froide qui étincelait dans son regard.

- Immonde créature, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Fille dénaturée ! Sale engeance ! Traitresse ! Je t'écraserai sale petite vipère !

.

Le secret du véritable visage de Mayuri ne fut qu'à moitié éventé, car le terrible capitaine avait eu le temps de rassembler une bonne partie des preuves compromettantes avant que chaque shinigami n'ait son exemplaire. Quelques photos avaient survécu à l'épuration massive et se promenèrent encore dans la nature plusieurs années après ces évènements. On se les échangeait alors à prix d'or et sous le manteau, pour éviter les représailles, comme une curiosité des plus rares.

Les caméras-espions, elles, demeurèrent un secret que Nemu ne révéla jamais, et en deux semaines de traque intensive et de panique générale, personne n'arriva à lui mettre la main dessus.

.

Le Seiretei s'agitait, impatient de capturer la traîtresse, mais, dissimulée aux yeux de tous, la belle Kurotsuchi au regard inexpressif demeurait insaisissable. Le commandant Yamamoto Genryusei donna l'ordre de doubler, puis de tripler les patrouilles nocturnes après l'échec de la patrouille d'Ikkaku, puisque Nemu agissait de nuit, exclusivement. Sans succès.

C'était comme essayer d'attraper une écharpe de brume. Chaque nuit, un forfait était commis – vol de provisions et de vivres, d'ustensiles, ou même de fournitures de bureau, révélation d'un secret gênant sur le capitaine Kurotsuchi, destruction de matériel du Département de la Recherche Technologique… Mais les équipes de recherche, les patrouilles de toutes les divisions, les pièges de l'enragé Kurotsuchi, et même les troupes si merveilleusement efficaces de l'Omnitsukido du capitaine Soi Fong demeuraient inefficaces.

Finalement, les shinigamis commencèrent à se détendre en s'apercevant que Nemu n'avait pas l'intention de vendre son savoir à Aizen, ni de détruire la Soul Society, ni de fomenter une révolte dans le Rukongai, ni de devenir Reine du Monde. Chaque révélation, chaque forfait commis ne visait que Kurotsuchi et sa division.

Les autres capitaines commençaient même à en rire avec indulgence : de toute façon, personne n'aimait Mayuri, et au final, c'était bien fait pour lui. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on maltraitait son lieutenant, pensaient certains. Quelle idée de faire confiance à ses subordonnés, ricanaient les autres. Le vieux Kurotsuchi avait sacrément manqué de prévoyance, sur ce coup-là.

La douzième division apparaissait même sous un nouveau jour, depuis que les petits secrets de son capitaine étaient dévoilés en feuilleton chaque matin.

En quelques semaines, Nemu devint le petit lutin de la Soul Society une sorte de personnage légendaire dont tous parlaient, avec crainte ou délectation, le sujet de toutes les conversations et les ragots du Seiretei.

…

Tout bascula la nuit où le capitaine Hitsugaya faillit l'attraper.

Le petit capitaine faisait des heures sup' ce soir-là. Pour une fois, son lieutenant avait fait correctement sa paperasse, il y avait veillé. Mais Hitsugaya tenait quand même à vérifier les notes de frais derrière Matsumoto. Il se rappelait encore de la fois où la belle rouquine avait tenté de faire passer sa réserve personnelle de saké et son shopping du mois dans les dépenses de la division.

Il était minuit – l'heure du crime ! – et Hitsugaya s'endormait à moitié sur cette tâche ô combien passionnante, lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

Nemu avait eu chaud ce soir-là. Elle venait d'échapper de justesse au lieutenant de la deuxième division en se réfugiant près de la dixième. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait mal choisi son toit.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya, réveillé par le bruit, aperçut la silhouette longiligne qui descendait lentement du bâtiment voisin et réagit immédiatement. Il éteignit et tira son Zanpakutô pour attendre l'intruse de pied ferme.

Nemu n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, non ! Mais son stock d'onigiris volés à Kyoraku commençait seulement à s'épuiser – une des qualités de Nemu, selon Kurotsuchi, c'est qu'elle avait « une longue autonomie », et ne se nourrissait qu'une fois par jour. Elle s'était donc glissée dans le Seiretei à la recherche d'aliments comestibles. Pas très inspirée sur ce coup-là, elle avait parié sur l'absence du lieutenant de la deuxième division pour lui chiper ses gâteaux préférés. Mais Omaeda était particulièrement chatouilleux au sujet de ses biscuits. Nemu s'était enfuie de justesse avant de se rabattre sur la dixième division.

- Erreur fatale, décréta le capitaine Hitsugaya en rallumant la lumière au moment où la jeune fille posait le pied sur le plancher de son bureau.

.

Nemu se figea sur place et son cerveau analysa immédiatement la situation. Jusqu'ici, elle avait eu de la chance. Semer la onzième division dans les allées du Seiretei, avec son sens inné de l'orientation (encore un bricolage de son ingénieux créateur) n'avait pas été facile, mais elle l'avait fait. Échapper à un Omaeda furieux et à moitié réveillé aussi. Mais battre un capitaine, ça, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Je suis fichue, pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux de glace d'Hitsugaya croisèrent les siens et elle y lut de la surprise.

Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Nemu Kurotsuchi, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir jamais entendu le son de sa voix. En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un regard aussi expressif à la seconde du capitaine de la douzième. Cette drôle de fille avait donc des sentiments, des émotions ?

- Plus un geste. Tu es en état d'arrestation, fit-il en brandissant Hyôrinmaru.

Nemu ne bougea pas, atterrée. Elle venait à peine de saisir sa liberté, et voilà que c'était déjà fini…

Le capitaine de la dixième division s'impatientait.

- Je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre, grogna-t-il. Alors tu ferais mieux de te rendre, Kurotsuchi.

.

Il a raison, pensa-t-elle, inutile d'en venir aux mains, je n'ai aucune chance contre lui.

Elle frissonna en pensant au sort qui lui était sans doute réservé par son capitaine.

Du peu qu'elle savait de Tôshirô Hitsugaya, il ne livrerait sans doute pas à la fureur de Kurotsuchi. Elle pouvait compter sur son sens de la justice. Une fois en prison, il lui faudrait certainement mettre fin à ses jours par n'importe quel moyen avant que son créateur n'apprenne sa capture.

Ou alors…

.

- Je me rends !

Le regard de Nemu était redevenu fixe. Elle montra ses paumes vides en signe d'apaisement et Tôshirô s'approcha, méfiant.

Il allait lancer un Kidô pour lui lier les mains lorsqu'elle tira son Zanpakutô d'un geste vif et fondit sur lui. Hitsugaya para le couteau de Nemu d'un mouvement presque désinvolte. Était-elle folle ? Son geste était si lent à ses yeux qu'il aurait presque pu l'arrêter d'une main. Qu'espérait-elle faire, au juste ?

Elle ne maintenait aucune pression contre son épée. C'était comme si elle avait simplement posé son tantô contre sa lame. Hitsugaya réalisa qu'il voyait le Zanpakutô de Nemu Kurotsuchi pour la première fois, et qu'il n'en connaissait pas les capacités.

Les bras levés, Nemu eut un sourire diabolique, digne de son paternel, et murmura :

- Aspire, Bôkyaku…

Ces mots furent les derniers que Tôshirô entendit. Autour de lui, tout devint noir.

…

Lorsque le lieutenant Matsumoto arriva au bureau le lendemain matin, elle trouva son capitaine profondément endormi sur le plancher.

- Mais… capitaine ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit au bureau !

Rangiku se sentit affreusement coupable. Voilà ce qu'entraînait sa négligence et sa paresse ! A cause d'elle, son capitaine préféré s'écroulait de sommeil sur son propre paillasson !

Un détail la chiffonnait. Pourquoi avait-il tiré son sabre au clair ?

- Capitaine… mais… réveillez-vous ! Capitaine !

.

Tôshirô se réveilla trois heures plus tard, à l'office de la quatrième division, auprès d'une Rangiku dévorée d'angoisse. Il était en parfaite santé, mais incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Pire encore : ses souvenirs remontaient à la dernière réunion de capitaines, trois jours avant. Il avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé depuis.

Comme aucun autre forfait n'avait été commis, mis à part une tentative d'effraction chez Omaeda, on pensa immédiatement au petit lutin du Seiretei. C'est encore un coup de Nemu, se dit-on.

On l'accusait souvent, ces derniers temps.

.

Les capitaines furent convoqués sur l'heure à la première division, y compris Hitsugaya, dès que le commandant fut informé de la situation.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! tonna Yamamoto Genryusei. Quelle est cette nouvelle diablerie ?

- Eh bien, hummm… capitaine Hitsugaya, pas de fatigue, ni de vertiges, ni de nausées ? Pas d'éruption cutanée ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, coupa Hitsugaya. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

- Alors, il est probable que cela vienne de son Zanpakutô.

Un silence empli de curiosité se fit sur l'assemblée.

- Le Zanpakutô de Nemu est un peu particulier. Il n'est pas du tout offensif. C'est un sabre qui a la capacité de stocker des informations.

- Quoi ? Un sabre qui stocke des informations ? répéta Zaraki, éberlué.

- C'est cela, siffla Mayuri avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Bôkyaku est capable d'aspirer la moindre information d'un système, une machine, ou un cerveau. Il lui suffit pour cela d'un simple contact. Autrement dit…

Kurotsuchi se tourna vers Tôshirô.

- …Nemu vous a effacé la mémoire, capitaine Hitsugaya.

.

- Pourquoi ai-je dormi si longtemps ? demanda celui-ci sans ciller.

- L'aspiration des souvenirs est soit partielle, soit totale. La durée du contact détermine la longueur de l'effacement. En général, sur un cerveau humain, elle provoque somnolence, vertiges, voire évanouissement prolongé, comme dans votre cas. Il est également possible à Bôkyaku de récupérer des informations sans effacer la mémoire c'est sans doute ainsi que Nemu s'est emparée de ma base de données. Rassurez-vous, c'est absolument bénin et sans conséquences sur votre cerveau !

- Sans conséquences, hein ? grinça l'intéressé, pas convaincu du tout.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête, elle vous a juste endormi, poursuivit Kurotsuchi. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous retrouver à l'état de légume, capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Vous comptiez garder cette information pour vous pendant longtemps, Kurotsuchi ? grinça Soi Fong.

- Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de la révéler. Les vertus du secret, vous connaissez cela, capitaine Soi Fong, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un instant, intervint Kyôraku. Votre lieutenant est une personne bien douée, capitaine Kurotsuchi, pour attaquer ainsi un capitaine par surprise et réussir à le toucher de son épée…

- C'est simple, ricana Mayuri. Il lui suffisait de toucher le Zanpakutô de la personne. Après tout, un Zanpakutô est une partie de votre âme…

Tremblez, pauvres fous, semblait dire son sourire.

- …En revanche, sans contact direct avec sa lame, Bôkyaku n'a pas plus d'effet qu'un simple couteau !

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation ? gronda sourdement Genryusei avant d'exploser. Tant qu'elle ne se montrait pas agressive, nous pouvions nous permettre de ne pas l'attraper tout de suite ! Mais une personne aussi renseignée que votre lieutenant, en pleine rébellion, qui se met à attaquer nos officiers est une bien trop grande menace ! Avec un Zanpakutô qui ôte la mémoire et plonge l'adversaire dans un sommeil de douze heures en plus ! Quadruplez les patrouilles, cette affaire devient une priorité. Capitaines Soi Fong et Kenpachi, prenez la neuvième, la cinquième et la troisième division avec vous : vous allez passer le Rukongai au peigne fin. Nous avons déjà ratissé le Seiretei, elle ne peut être que là. Trouvez-la, et si elle résiste, abattez-la !

…

Nemu s'était enfuie après que le capitaine de la dixième division se soit écroulé à ses pieds.

Oups, j'y suis allée un peu fort, se dit-elle avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Et elle courut se réfugier à grands coups de shunpo dans son repaire secret.

Le « repaire » actuel de Nemu était une grotte dissimulée au fin fond du district de Kusajichi. Nemu avait choisi cet endroit pour deux raisons : il était aussi éloigné que possible du Seiretei et personne ne viendrait l'embêter là, mais c'était également le quartier qui avait donné son nom à la petite lieutenant de la onzième division.

Yachiru, avec ses rires et ses cheveux roses éveillait dans le cœur de Nemu, une étrange sensation de chaleur. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle ressentait, mettre des mots sur ses émotions, ce n'était pas son truc, ça non, mais elle ressentait. Quand Yachiru lui sautait dessus, des bonbons plein les poches, elle souriait presque, intérieurement.

C'était sans doute ce qu'éprouvait le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi auprès de sa fille adoptive.

.

A cette pensée, Nemu perdit son sourire. Yachiru, comme elle, avait accéda au grade de lieutenant en même temps et grâce à son capitaine. Elle était le bras droit de Zaraki, elle faisait partie de lui comme elle, Nemu, faisait partie de Mayuri, et s'ils n'avaient pas le même sang, Zaraki et Yachiru étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre.

On n'aurait pu trouver pire contre exemple que le sien. Certes, le capitaine Kenpachi n'était pas un tendre, ni un papa-gâteau, mais son affection, dissimulée sous une mine bourrue, était réelle.

Nemu s'empara de la bouteille de saké volée dans la réserve personnelle de Kyoraku et but au goulot, sans retenue. L'alcool coula dans sa gorge et dans son estomac comme une flamme brûlante sans parvenir à dissiper son malaise.

« Pourquoi suis-je venue au monde ? s'interrogea Nemu. Et si je ne devais servir qu'à l'assister, pourquoi Mayuri-sama m'a-t-il donné un cœur ? »

Elle palpa sa poitrine, à la recherche des battements réguliers de son muscle cardiaque. Le sang pulsait sous sa peau, battait contre ses veines, s'accélérait à ces pensées douloureuses.

- Je voudrais être vide, dit-elle à haute voix. Je voudrais être un légume sans pensées, si sentiments. Je voudrais n'être qu'un cerveau sans émotions comme Mayuri-sama. Mayuri-sama… pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas faite à votre image ? Je voudrais tant vous ressembler, Mayuri-sama…

Sa main serrait convulsivement le manche de son Zanpakutô, et une terrible tentation lui vint à l'esprit.

Que se passerait-il si elle tournait la lame de l'Oubli contre sa poitrine ?

…

- Hinamori… tu es dans la lune !

La lieutenant de la cinquième division sursauta, honteuse. Kira la regardait étrangement, comme s'il parvenait à lire ses pensées.

Elle parcourait le district de Kusajichi avec lui et Hisagi depuis deux heures, et commençait à se sentir lasse. Quelques uns de leurs hommes marchaient derrière eux en traînant des pieds.

- Tu devrais faire attention, tu as failli te prendre cet arbre, là…

- Attendez, s'écria Hisagi. Je sens quelque chose !

- C'est vrai, chuchota Hinamori. C'est très faible, mais on sent que ça vient de là…

Elle pointa du doigt un massif rocheux recouvert de fougères. L'étincelle d'énergie spirituelle se répéta, faisant sursauter les trois lieutenants.

Lentement, Kira et Hisagi dégainèrent leurs Zanpakutô, tandis qu'Hinamori, plus confiante, à cette distance, en ses talents de Kidô, posait une main prudente sur le sien.

D'un geste ferme, elle fit taire le chuchotis excité de leurs subordonnés, derrière eux.

Nemu se cachait là, c'était certain.

Une vague tristesse envahit le cœur compatissant d'Hinamori. Arrêter Nemu ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre derrière eux. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, au milieu des cris d'effroi et de surprise des soldats. Les trois lieutenants se retournèrent de concert pour voir un torrent de fumées grises s'enrouler autour de leurs hommes. Les shinigamis se pliaient en deux, les yeux fermés, en toussant à s'arracher les poumons. Certains s'étaient effondrés à la première bouffée.

- Des gaz ! hurla Kira, c'est un piège ! Aaargh !

A ces mots, Hisagi eut le réflexe de cesser de respirer, mais il sentait ses yeux le piquer atrocement et il dut plisser les paupières pour mieux y voir.

Kira se tenait la gorge, près de lui et soutenait Hinamori, pâle comme la mort. Tous deux s'effondrèrent, sans que Hisagi ne sache s'ils s'étaient évanouis où s'ils cherchaient un peu d'air respirable près du sol.

Alors que ses poumons hurlaient de douleur, le lieutenant ne put se retenir d'inspirer une bouffée de gaz. Lacrymogènes ? Empoisonnés ? Il n'en savait rien. Les gaz avaient une odeur âcre, poivrée et laissaient un goût acide sur la langue.

Hisagi hoqueta et s'appuya contre un arbre, les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Il eut juste le temps de distinguer une silhouette surgissant des fourrés, au cœur de la fumée, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

...

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GNNéééééé <strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong> * Frappez-moi, c'est gratuit*

J'adore mes trois points de suspension...

Je me suis vraiment éclatée avec le Zanpakutô de Nemu. Qu'en pensez-vous? ^^


	4. Quand on l'attaque

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements! Voici donc la suite des aventures de SuperNemu! xs

**Disclamer:** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi. (Et pourtant, j'ai essayé...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Quand on l'attaque, l'Empire contre attaque!**

** (c'est bien connu… )**

Nemu pointa la lame de Bôkyaku sur sa poitrine.

Elle était curieuse de voir ce qui se passerait si elle libérait le Zanpakutô sur elle-même, son propre maître. Et puis soudain, un bip régulier la tira de sa rêverie morose…

Elle replaça le tantô dans sa gaine et jeta un œil à l'écran de contrôle du DPS (Détecteur de Pression Spirituelle) portatif qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter, avec quelques menus gadgets bien pratiques lorsqu'on avait le Gotei 13 au grand complet aux fesses.

L'écran bleuâtre indiquait trois grosses pressions spirituelles se dirigeant droit sur sa grotte, et une petite douzaine d'autres, beaucoup plus faibles, derrières elles.

Nemu tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier minuscule de l'engin.

_Mot de Passe ? _

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Evaluation…_

_57,8%. Niveau lieutenant. _

**Identification…**

_Lt. Hisagi Shuuhei. __9__e__ Division. Kazeshini. 1m81. 67 Kg. 14 Août. _

_55,2%. Niveau Lieutenant. _

**Identification…**

_Lt. Kira Izuru. 3__e__ Division. Wabisuke. 1m73. 56 Kg. 27 Mars._

_53,9%. Niveau Lieutenant. _

**Identification… **

_Lt. Hinamori Momo. 5__e__ Division. Tobiume. 1m51. 39 Kg. 3 Juin. _

_Télécharger dossiers complets? _

Nemu reposa le DPS portatif et saisit un autre appareil. Elle tapa rapidement le code d'urgence pour débloquer la vitre blindée qui recouvrait le gros (et universel) bouton rouge du boîtier et le pressa avec soulagement.

Mécaniquement, l'ex-lieutenant, rassembla son matériel électronique, ses maigres provisions, et abandonna sans regret le merveilleux saké aux arômes de prune offert, si l'on en croyait l'étiquette garnie de fleurs de cerisiers, par « Shunsui », ou plutôt le capitaine Kyoraku à « Rangiku-san, en souvenir d'une très bonne soirée. »

Nemu compta lentement dans sa tête, pour laisser le temps au petit dispositif de sécurité qu'elle avait installé de faire son œuvre, et sortit de la grotte à pas prudents.

A l'orée de sa cachette, un éparpillement d'uniformes noirs de shinigamis étalés sur le sol lui apprit que les gaz avaient fait effet. Elle jeta un regard désolé au lieutenant Hinamori, à moitié ensevelie sous le lieutenant Kira et posa son barda pour s'approcher de cette jeune fille douce et tranquille, une des rares personnes qu'elle parvenait à appeler « ami »…

Une vague de tristesse submergea le cœur de Nemu. Un étrange sentiment que l'on nommait « culpabilité », et que les bricolages de Kurotsuchi, jusqu'à présent, l'avait empêchée de ressentir.

Nemu retourna le plus doucement possible le corps de Kira, pour soulager Hinamori, et s'assura que le jeune homme blond respirait de façon régulière, avant de vérifier également l'état du lieutenant de la cinquième division. Rassurée sur leur sort, elle se dit qu'il devait en être de même pour tous les autres.

Elle se pencha et redressa légèrement son amie qui s'était effondrée sur son bras, en murmurant :

- Désolée… désolée…

C'est alors qu'un râle rauque la fit sursauter.

.

Hisagi était légèrement plus fort que les deux autres lieutenants, c'était sans doute pourquoi les gaz lui avaient moins fait d'effet qu'à ses camarades.

Le lieutenant au visage tatoué se redressa faiblement contre un arbre, sous le regard impénétrable de Nemu.

Elle savait bien qu'il était trop affaibli pour constituer une véritable menace.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu as… l'intention… de faire… Kurotsuchi… ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Nemu le considéra sans aménité, puis lança :

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Ce nom n'est plus le mien, à présent.

Hisagi roula des yeux en la voyant s'approcher.

Kazeshini était tombé loin de lui, et il se sentait trop faible pour lancer un Kidô, mais…

- Bakudô no rokujû ni… Hyapporan…

Mais Nemu posa délicatement sa main sur la bouche du lieutenant, étouffant la fin de l'incantation.

- Restez calme. Vous allez vous fatiguer pour rien.

La jeune fille au visage inexpressif appuya alors sur un point névralgique à l'aide de son pouce, et Shuuhei écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Nemu se releva, et reprit sa route, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle allait devoir se trouver une autre planque, maintenant…

…

Le capitaine Unohana avait perdu son éternel sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

Non pas que le capitaine Unohana fut capable d'afficher la moindre grimace sur son visage doux et angélique, mais trois fines rides de souci barraient son front blanc, et en voyant leur bien-aimée supérieure aussi inquiète, oubliant même d'adresser un bonjour joyeux à ses subordonnés en passant, les membres de la quatrième division avaient perdu toute envie de rire des méfaits de l'infâme SuperNemu.

Le surnom lui avait été attribué par Yachiru, bien entendu, et avait rapidement circulé dans tout le Seiretei, au grand dam d'un certain savant fou au visage peinturluré, qui s'était cloîtré depuis quatre jours dans son Laboratoire.

La quatrième division commençait à peine à se désemplir.

Après la seconde tentative d'arrestation avortée de l'ex-lieutenant, le capitaine Unohana avait vu arriver une quinzaine de personnes inconscientes, plongées dans un profond sommeil par un gaz artisanal conçu par Kurotsuchi lui-même.

Unohana avait donc dû trouver une place pour tout le monde, le temps de découvrir le traitement approprié contre le système défensif de Kurotsuchi – les shinigamis pouvaient encore s'estimer heureux que Nemu aie pris soin de changer la composition du gaz pour en enlever l'agent neurotoxique ! – ce qui lui avait pris trois jours entiers.

Les patients étaient restés inconscients et en observation pendant ce temps, car le capitaine savait que leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger et qu'elle viendrait à bout de l'énigme de la composition du gaz défensif en peu de temps.

Bien entendu, il n'était même pas envisageable de demander l'antidote au capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de rivalité, de petite guéguerre officieuse, entre la quatrième et la douzième division. Bien sûr, les membres des deux divisions se saluaient toujours cordialement lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans le Seiretei, à commencer par les deux capitaines, mais les regards trahissaient la tension qui régnait. C'était comme une compétition où chacun tentait de mettre en échec le génie de l'autre, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour créer le poison le plus mortel, ou au contraire, l'antidote le plus efficace. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que jamais, non jamais, aucun shinigami de la quatrième ne se serait abaissé à quémander une aide quelconque à la douzième pour soigner ses malades.

Comme toujours, les pouvoirs du capitaine Unohana et sa grande perspicacité avaient eu raison des talents de Kurotsuchi.

Les lieutenants Kira, Hinamori et Hisagi étaient prêts à quitter l'office de la quatrième et à reprendre leurs fonctions ils ne devaient garder aucune séquelle, tout comme le capitaine Hitsugaya toutefois, contrairement au chef de la dixième division, ils n'avaient pas subi d'effacement de mémoire, et se souvenaient parfaitement de l'agression.

.

Unohana soupira. Pour elle, les agissements et buts de Nemu étaient absolument limpides.

Elle n'était pas vraiment agressive, ne semblait avoir aucune intention belliqueuse, ni aucune véritable intention, en réalité.

Pour elle, la lieutenant avait tout simplement fini par craquer, ce qui était normal quand on avait Kurotsuchi sur le dos, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, n'est-ce pas ?

A présent, elle risquait d'essuyer les foudres de son créateur, qui lui réservait certainement une punition spéciale.

Retsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'à la place de Nemu, elle aussi se cacherait.

Mais alors pourquoi déclarer l'état d'urgence et se montrer aussi sérieux pour une affaire qui ne concernait que Nemu et Mayuri ?

Hélas, il y avait cet épineux problème de la base de données contenant tout le savoir de la Soul Society. Si Nemu n'en avait pas su autant, on l'aurait fait rechercher comme un banal shinigami déserteur, et non comme une prisonnière de haute sécurité en cavale.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir avec ces données ? Unohana espérait de tout son cœur que la jeune fille n'irait pas trop loin.

…

Pendant ce temps, reclus dans son Laboratoire secret comme un moine en retraite dans sa cellule, ou plutôt comme un ragondin qui hibernerait dans son trou, Kurotsuchi n'était pas resté inactif.

Grâce à un son système de surveillance, il avait placé des alarmes sur à peu près tous les lieux où sa « fille » serait susceptible de se montrer – généralement ceux où l'on pouvait trouver des vivres. Il avait également détournés les plus puissants capteurs de reiatsu de la Soul Society, d'ordinaire braqués sur le monde réel, pour les aligner sur l'aura de Nemu.

Tandis que les détecteurs internes et externes tournaient jour et nuit, il s'était mis à réfléchir longuement, une tasse de thé à la main, qu'il avait dû faire lui-même (cette fichue Nemu n'était décidément JAMAIS là quand il avait besoin d'elle !), une boîte de ses friandises préférées sur les genoux, au châtiment qu'il lui infligerait.

C'était un choix très difficile.

La punition devait être corporelle, mais aussi psychologique. Elle devait être impitoyable, cruelle et atroce, sans pour autant endommager les organes vitaux de sa lieutenant (il en aurait malheureusement besoin pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le foutoir qu'elle avait mis). Elle devait également correspondre à ses goûts esthétiques. Il fallait aussi que le châtiment soit assez humiliant pour que Nemu s'en souvienne et que le déshonneur qu'il avait subi à cause d'elle soit lavé. Enfin, il fallait se débrouiller pour que cela reste une affaire secrète, privée, officieuse, dans laquelle le commandant Yamamoto, qui n'appréciait pas toujours ses méthodes, ne pourrait pas fourrer son vieux nez tout ridé.

Bref, cela avait été long, et Mayuri avait fini par noter toute une liste de punitions éventuelles sur un long rouleau de papier de riz, parmi lesquelles figuraient le fouet empoisonné, la crucifixion, l'ablation des certaines parties_ inutiles_ de son corps, un stage à la onzième division en tant que punching-ball, ou encore, un petit séjour en tenue d'Eve chez les résidents du « nid d'asticot » des Forces Spéciales (qui n'avaient sans doute pas vu de femme depuis quelques siècles…). Kurotsuchi avait également pensé à enfermer son lieutenant dans une cage en verre, en compagnie de micros-hollows extrêmement agressifs et affamés, qui ressemblaient légèrement à des fourmis rouges, ou bien à s'inspirer d'un ouvrage très instructif – et illustré ! - qu'il avait fait venir clandestinement du monde réel, intitulé _La torture dans l'Empire du Milieu, de la Chine ancienne à nos jours, ou le raffinement de la cruauté._

Mayuri s'était plongé avec délices dans les planches richement illustrées de ce fascinant bouquin, et songeait très sérieusement à essayer sur son lieutenant la fameuse « technique du bambou vivace», consistant à attacher par les bras et les jambes le supplicié au-dessus de plants de bambous encore jeune et à attendre qu'ils grandissent. Les tiges poussaient si rapidement et si dru, qu'elles atteignaient la victime en quelques heures, avant de la transpercer de part en part avant la fin de la journée.

Or donc, tandis qu'il contemplait avec un plaisir évident et l'œil avide d'un adolescent tombé par hasard sur un magazine pornographique ces représentations de corps torturés admirablement reproduites, un son de cloche le fit sursauter.

La cloche d'alarme du Seiretei, amplifiée par les haut-parleurs de l'écran de surveillance n°36, sur lequel on voyait une masse de shinigamis grouiller comme des fourmis dans la cour principale.

Le sang vert-jaune de Mayuri ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines violettes.

Nemu! Il ne voyait que cela, à part une attaque d'Aizen en personne, pour qu'ils s'agitent ainsi. Et si Aizen avait pointé le bout de son nez, il en aurait été averti avant.

En d'autres termes, cette _imbécile_ de Nemu s'était faite repérée, ou pire, _capturer !_

Kurotsuchi fit faire trois tours à son gigantesque fauteuil à roulettes à la recherche de la silhouette gracile de son lieutenant. S'il ne la rattrapait pas maintenant, séance tenante, il perdait à tout jamais sa chance de la châtier selon son goût. Nemu irait en prison, serait jugée de façon légère par une cour martiale au grand complet, avant d'être exécutée proprement, ou de finir ses jours dans une cellule noir et putride. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

C'était un sort trop doux pour une traîtresse dans son genre.

Mayuri se maudit pour la onze millième cinq cents quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième fois de ne pas avoir implanté de dispositif de destruction à distance dans le crâne de Nemu.

.

Il finit par repérer sa subordonnée sur l'écran de surveillance n°12. Ou plutôt un bout de son pied, pendant une demi-minute exactement.

Bien entendu, Nemu connaissait l'emplacement des caméras et celui des rares angles morts. Elle savait également se déplacer continuellement en shunpo pour éviter les rayons des capteurs. Cependant, le trouble et l'agitation dus à la poursuite lui avaient fait perdre sa concentration.

Avec un air réjoui qui n'augurait rien de bon, Mayuri se frotta les mains.

...

Nemu suivait les coursives à grandes enjambées, en se concentrant sur chaque point où elle posait les pieds.

Soudain, elle grimaça. Elle venait de louper l'angle mort de la caméra d'un demi-cheveu ! Si Mayuri-sama regardait ses écrans en ce moment même, il devait savoir où elle se trouvait, à présent !

Idiote, pensa-t-elle, bien sûr qu'il les regarde. Tu crois vraiment que Mayuri-sama pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à t'attraper en ce moment ?

Cours.

Elle courrait. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Plus tard, il lui faudrait revenir pour pirater à nouveau le système de surveillance et augmenter le nombre d'angles morts… Si elle se débrouillait bien et qu'elle n'en faisait pas trop, il y avait des chances pour que Mayuri-sama ne s'en aperçoive pas tout de suite, et qu'elle ait trois ou quatre jours de répit pour se réapprovisionner en toute sécurité…

Nemu bondissait de mur en mur, de toit en toit, tresse au vent, quand soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

A droite ou à gauche ?

Elle n'était plus si sûre que ça de son chemin, à présent…

...

Sur l'écran de contrôle bleuâtre, un point rouge clignotant, indiquait la position de Nemu.

Fixe.

De longs doigts blancs aux ongles bleus se mirent à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier aux touches rétro-éclairées, tandis qu'un petit ricanement se faisait entendre, comme un grincement de vieille serrure dans laquelle on ferait coulisser une clef rouillée.

Ce petit rire sarcastique appartenait bien sûr à Mayuri, qui avait enfin réussi à localiser sa cible.

Le savant fou ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre pour lancer le programme spécial qu'il avait conçu pour son système de sécurité, afin d'attraper enfin la maudite traîtresse. Avec un sourire satisfait étalé sur son sinistre visage (même Ichimaru et le Joker réunis n'auraient pas fait mieux), il pressa la touche d'entrée.

...

Nemu ferma les yeux pendant une demi-minute et se concentra.

Les allées du Seiretei formaient un véritable labyrinthe, dans lequel il était difficile de s'orienter lorsqu'on ne les arpentait pas tous les jours. Pour elle, Nemu, dotée d'un véritable sonar, ces coursives qui se ressemblaient toutes n'avaient pas de secret, mais l'agitation des shinigamis qui régnait autour d'elle créait une sorte de brouillage de reiatsus qui perturbait ses capacités sensorielles inhumaines.

Nemu hésita. Puis se décida.

Droite.

Elle bondit sur une tuile brisée, puis sur le faite du toit d'un autre bâtiment.

Puis sur un autre toit, en équilibre sur la pointe d'un pied.

Puis contre un mur, pile à la jointure des dalles.

Nemu commença à respirer. Elle pouvait le faire.

- Par là ! Elle est là ! cria soudain une voix, si proche qu'elle sursauta et perdit l'équilibre.

En un saut, elle se précipita de l'autre coté du mur, tandis que les pas de ses poursuivants résonnaient juste derrière elle.

.

Collée contre le mur, Nemu tremblait de tous ses membres, car la rapidité avec laquelle ils l'avaient trouvée ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification.

Elle avait fait un faux pas, et les caméras de la douzième division l'avaient repérée.

Elle ne craignait pas d'être arrêtée. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Non. Le Gotei 13 tout entier ne lui faisait pas peur.

En revanche, elle redoutait plus que tout de voir soudain près d'elle se dessiner sournoisement une silhouette transparente, épaisse, aux longs bras, un katana fixé juste au milieu de la taille, coiffée d'un couvre-chef aux pointes tendues sur le côté droit. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de voir cette ombre blanche sortir lentement du mur, prendre peu à peu les couleurs de la vie, et lui sourire cruellement de ses dents jaunes et bien droites.

Si le Gotei 13 savait où elle se trouvait, Mayuri-sama le savait aussi. Forcément. Et il allait venir la chercher !

Nemu respirait de plus en vite sous le coup de la panique. Elle devait filer d'ici, et vite !

Sans plus faire attention aux angles morts, elle se rua dans l'allée, et en quelques bonds, se retrouva sur le toit le plus élevé du secteur, où elle tenta de repérer une sortie.

Vite.

Les bâtiments s'étendaient à perte de vue, jusqu'aux murs blancs du Seiretei… si éloignés que son cœur rata un battement.

Comment avait-elle fait pour s'enfoncer aussi profondément en territoire ennemi sans s'en rendre compte ? Comment avait-elle pu s'écarter autant de son chemin ?

Le sang se glaça dans ses veines, et Nemu bondit vers le sol.

Elle allait devoir jouer sa dernière carte.

...

Les égouts, qui n'avaient pas été nettoyés depuis plusieurs jours, rappelons-le, exhalaient une puissante odeur de putréfaction.

Nemu n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se remit à courir.

Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol dallé, et son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle avait la sinistre impression que tout le Seiretei pouvait entendre ce vacarme.

Elle courrait sans s'arrêter, sans même prêter la moindre attention aux signaux d'alarme que ses sens aiguisés lui envoyaient.

Elle s'arrêta une minute pour évaluer la situation.

On n'entendait pas le moindre bruit, mis à part celui des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol.

Ses poursuivants n'avaient pas dû repérer la dalle disjointe qui lui avait permis d'accéder au souterrain.

Elle frémit en songeant que c'était exactement le genre de piège que Mayuri-sama était susceptible de lui tendre.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, et reprit sa route, la poitrine comprimée par l'angoisse.

Elle avait encore du chemin à faire. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres à parcourir… des kilomètres de coursives, qui n'en finissaient pas…

…

Le coeur de Nemu s'affola.

Là. Juste sur sa droite. Si son instinct ne la trompait pas, il y avait une sortie par-là.

Elle se rua dans le couloir sans l'once d'une hésitation.

Puis elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'il cessa de dissimuler son reiatsu.

Comme si elle venait de recevoir une douche glacée, Nemu se figea, glacée d'horreur.

En face d'elle, au bout du cul-de-sac où il l'avait conduite, le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri referma le boîtier de l'émetteur de SOES (Simulations par Ondes Extra-Sensorielles), qui lui avait permis de fausser les capteurs de Nemu et de l'attirer dans son piège, avec un sourire faussement modeste.

.

- Eh bien, Nemu… je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si facile. Tu as admirablement déjoué mes caméras, mais tu es tombée droit dans mon piège.

Kurotsuchi pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je te regarder sans constater l'étendue de mon échec ? Une fois de plus, tu es pour moi source de déception et de honte…

Mayuri sortit de la manche de son haori immaculé une seringue au contenu indéfinissable, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Nemu ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Au seul regard de Mayuri-sama, elle était tétanisée.

Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, agitant sa seringue sous son nez.

- Parfait, Nemu. Il est l'heure de ta punition.

Commençons…

* * *

><p><strong>Vous en voulez plus?<strong>

_Pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne, tapez 1... Pour qu'elle soit pas trop gravement punie, tapez 2 ... XD _

Cette fois, c'est sur la partie "Mayuri et la torture chinoise" que je me suis lâchée, et au passage, le coup des bambous est authentique _gnéhéhéhééé..._

_(A part ça je ne suis pas une folle sadique, qui collectionne les couteaux, séquestre des petits enfants dans sa cage, ou pratique la torture de poussins, c'est promis)_


	5. Free your mind, Nemu

**_Avertissement: _**_violence psychologique et torture__ présentes dans ce chapitre (mais cette fois, c'est pas rigolo__. __Ceci dit j'espère que vous apprécierez mon sens de l'ellipse yark yark ^^)  
><em>

_**Comme d'hab' Nemu et les autres appartiennent à Tite Kubo,** (y a que son Zanpakutô qui est de moi. youhouuu) _

**_Merci à tous pour votre soutien :) Z'e vous z'aime _**_*Nell, sors de ce corps!*_

_**Un grand merci aussi à Alysses-Kheel! Ce chapitre t'es dédié, toi qui m'en as donné l'idée, en espérant qu'il te plaise! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>

**Free your mind, Nemu…**

- Commençons…

Mayuri-sama prit son temps pour venir à elle, en jouant avec sa seringue d'un air de délectation. Il savait qu'elle ne se déroberait pas.

Nemu ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre muscle.

Lorsque l'aiguille se planta dans son bras, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur, mais Mayuri, prenant son menton d'un geste sec entre ses doigts minces, serra si fort sa mâchoire qu'elle se tut.

- Trèèès bien, susurra-t-il d'un air encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Cette dose a été calculée spécialement pour toi, Nemu. C'est un vieux poison dont j'ai décidé de me resservir depuis ta disparition… Oh, c'est tout à fait bénin, je te rassure. Tu ne risques pas d'en mourir. Te souviens-tu ? C'est celui que j'avais utilisé contre ce maudit Quincy, celui qui affecte les connexions nerveuses motrices… mais qui ne supprime pas la douleur… Allons, tu ne devrais même plus être capable de bouger, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Passons à la suite.

Nemu perdit alors tout contrôle.

Mayuri-sama la prit sous son bras comme un vulgaire sac et s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans le réseau labyrinthique des galeries sans fin qui formaient les égouts du Seiretei.

…

Ils durent marcher pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un claquement significatif apprenne à Nemu qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une pièce fermée.

- Je l'ai fait aménager pour toi. Ça te plaît ?

La salle était très grande, d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était nue, mis à part une longue paillasse dans un coin, un évier, un large fauteuil et une table d'opération. Plusieurs sangles pendaient du plafond. Sur une seconde table, dans un éclat mortel et froid, brillaient les lames des instruments chirurgicaux. Nemu jeta un regard effrayé autour d'elle, et laissa échapper un cri lorsque Mayuri-sama la jeta sur le carrelage glacé.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Cette fois, elle était vraiment fichue.

Les membres écartelés par les liens de cuir, Nemu grinçait des dents et se retenait de hurler. Elle savait que de toute façon, personne ne l'entendrait.

Elle était attachée à quelques centimètres du sol, par les poignets et les chevilles, dans la position du crucifié, et ses muscles tendus à l'extrême la brûlaient atrocement. Son corps entier était en proie au tourment, et parfois, une crampe mordante venait déchirer son ventre ou ses cuisses, la faisant se tordre de douleur.

Nemu avait beau savoir qu'elle n'en était qu'aux préliminaires, elle souffrait le martyre.

Il lui fallait s'échapper. A n'importe quel prix.

…

Mayuri-sama l'avait attachée, avant de la laisser subir seule les affres de l'écartèlement.

Il l'observait sans doute, dans une seconde salle, dont il ne tarderait pas à revenir pour l'abreuver de sarcasmes et jouir de sa douleur.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait autant haï.

Elle avait oublié… oublié ce que c'était d'être attachée à une table, un mur, une chaise, comme un cobaye, attendant que le scientifique en eût extirpé ce qu'il désirait. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Mayuri-sama avait toujours nié son humanité.

Comment avait-elle pu endurer cela si longtemps ?

…

Lorsque son créateur revint, Nemu était à bout de force. Ses muscles étaient sur le point de lâcher. La douleur dans ses membres était si atroce, qu'elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

Kurotsuchi évalua la situation et siffla :

- N'y songe même pas, ma petite.

D'un geste sec, il tira une télécommande de sa manche et appuya sur une touche. Les pinces de fer qui tenaient les courroies lâchèrent prise et Nemu retomba sur le sol. Le soulagement fut si intense, qu'elle perdit connaissance. Kurotsuchi fut sur elle en deux enjambées et la gifla, avant de la redresser.

- A présent, grogna-t-il. Tu vas me dire si, oui ou non, tu as pu faire une copie des données que tu m'as volées…

Ses tempes bourdonnaient. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses muscles, horriblement douloureux. Le sang battait à ses tempes, depuis sa chute… elle ne comprenait rien.

- j'attendrai la réponse le temps qu'il faudra, décréta Kurotsuchi avec froideur.

…

Elle gisait, dévêtue, sur le sol glacé depuis près d'une demi-heure. Mayuri-sama l'avait laissée seule, afin qu'elle réfléchisse.

A présent, Nemu se sentait vide.

Epuisée.

Elle était presque morte.

Il n'était rien qu'elle ne puisse lui cacher.

Pourquoi ne pas se laisser faire après tout ?

Elle ne sentait quasiment plus ses membres, ni la douleur, ni le froid, ni le sang. Ni rien du tout.

Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Pourquoi se rebeller davantage ?

…

Et puis, il était revenu.

Sans qu'elle sache comment, le visage de son créateur était penché sur elle.

Elle avait tout dit, absolument tout de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien d'heures elle se trouvait enfermée. Elle ne savait qu'une chose à présent que Mayuri-sama avait obtenu toutes les informations qu'il désirait, il allait vraisemblablement la châtier à la juste mesure de ses crimes. Nemu savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à expier. Elle se préparait à sa punition. Elle savait que ses souffrances ne faisaient que commencer.

…

Nemu ouvrit les yeux.

Son immense regard vert se posa sur le plafond de la salle, qui déjà, lui paraissait lointain.

Elle était attachée depuis une heure à la table d'opération, sous une cage de verre épais, qu'il lui était impossible de soulever.

Une vapeur acide blanchâtre s'insinuait peu à peu dans le réceptacle… un poison sulfureux à l'odeur très reconnaissable d'amande amère, et dont Nemu savait, pour avoir assisté à sa fabrication, qu'il était hautement corrosif.

Le gaz Az301 vous rongeait la peau en premier avant de s'attaquer au reste de votre organisme. Il pouvait dissoudre un corps entre vingt et vingt-quatre heures, selon la corpulence de l'individu.

Nemu savait que Mayuri-sama ne laisserait pas mourir. Même s'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il ne la tuerait pas en vingt-quatre heures seulement. Ce serait sûrement trop rapide à son goût.

Elle allait encore souffrir longtemps, des heures, des jours, peut-être, avant qu'il ne soit satisfait.

Mayuri-sama.

.

De la patience, elle en avait à revendre. Elle pouvait tout endurer. Elle avait été conçue ainsi.

Un outil. Une machine.

Et pourtant humaine.

Alors que la douleur envahissait chacun de ses membres, que sa peau la brûlait un peu plus chaque seconde, son sentiment d'impuissance grandissait, tandis que la peur reculait, inexorablement.

Elle ne mourrait pas, ça non. Même, elle finirait par surmonter la douleur. Elle l'avait déjà fait.

Mais elle continuerait à souffrir, même lorsque la punition aurait pris fin, quand tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mayuri-sama n'avait pas de cœur. Mais il lui en avait tout de même donné un. Pour son malheur, elle l'avait aimé, comme on aime un maître, un mentor, un père. Et pourtant, elle le savait bien, elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre que sa chose.

Mayuri-sama l'avait réduite en esclavage, avait empoisonné son corps, sa vie. Et en ce domaine, il état fin connaisseur.

Plus Nemu attendait, allongée sans bouger sur la table glacée, plus le sang de la vengeance lui brûlait les veines.

Ou bien était-ce déjà le gaz ? Elle n'en savait rien.

.

Débarrasse-t-en. Abandonne tout. Libère ton esprit…

Tu radotes, ma fille.

Tu es perdue.

Non ! Ne te laisse pas aller !

A quoi bon ? Elle était si fatiguée…

Elle allait renoncer. Jeter l'éponge.

Le secours lui vint par un biais parfaitement inattendu.

…

Une autre personne connaissait l'existence et l'emplacement du nouveau laboratoire secret de Kurotsuchi. Une seule autre personne.

Il était tombé dessus par le plus grand des hasards, alors qu'il était chargé de nettoyer le secteur 12 des égouts, où se situait ledit laboratoire.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Yamada Hanatarô, septième siège de la quatrième division, car c'était lui, s'était retrouvé enfermé dans les souterrains et s'était mis à chercher le dix-huitième accès ouest, en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on l'ait laissé ouvert. C'est alors qu'il avait failli tomber nez-à-nez avec son pire cauchemar.

Du moins, l'un d'entre eux.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi marchait dans sa direction, un sourire réjoui et diabolique plaqué sur son visage blanc. Il tenait sous son bras le corps inerte de son lieutenant.

En voyant cela, Hanatarô avait senti ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne et s'était fait tout petit dans son renfoncement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Tomber sur Kurotsuchi dans les égouts ! A part Zaraki Kenpachi en personne, il ne voyait pas quelle pire rencontre il pouvait faire en ce lieu désert.

En plus, le savant fou avait réussi à mettre la main sur Nemu.

Le shinigami sentit l'horreur et la compassion l'envahir : il avait une idée assez vague, mais néanmoins claire de ce qui allait désormais arriver à la dissidente. Et quoiqu'elle ait pu faire, la pauvre Nemu ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Hanatarô se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il oscilla un instant entre la terreur et la pitié avant de se décider.

Laissant passer le capitaine, tout à sa joie d'avoir capturé sa fille, il attendit que Kurotsuchi se soit suffisamment éloigné pour le suivre discrètement.

…

Il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, maintenant.

Il avait beau garder la bouche fermée, il sentait ses dents claquer et s'entrechoquer. Ses mains tremblaient, ses genoux aussi. La peur lui mordait le ventre et le paralysait, là, dans le recoin sombre où il s'était caché.

Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un de ces durs à cuire de la onzième ? Lui qui savait à peine tenir son sabre et exécuter un shunpô convenable ? Que pouvait-il contre le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Et quand bien même ce tordu ne serait pas cent mille fois plus fort que lui, il était malheureusement cent mille fois plus malin. Et il avait sûrement tout prévu, y compris qu'un intrus viendrait fouiner dans ce couloir putride au fin fond des égouts.

…

Hanatarô n'en menait pas large, et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, quand soudain, le détesté capitaine sortit de son antre.

Sur son visage maquillé flottait un petit air satisfait.

Hanatarô se fit plus petit encore que les rats qui fuyaient en masse devant Kurotsuchi, et lorsqu'il comprit que le capitaine était parti pour de bon, il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion.

A la peur succéda une décision ferme et résolue. La même que celle qui l'avait pris en haut de la Tour des Regrets, lors de l'expédition pour délivrer Rukia-san, lorsqu'il avait osé, lui, s'interposer dans le combat entre Ganju-san et Kuchiki taichô-sama. Ce jour là, il avait fait la chose la plus folle de sa vie. Il avait défié un des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei 13. Et le pire c'est qu'il s'en était tiré sans même une égratignure, ni même une punition de la part de son capitaine.

Il s'était toujours senti de trop, inutile, faible. Il se fichait que cela change ou non. Mais à présent, une personne innocente avait besoin d'aide, derrière cette porte. Et il était le seul à pouvoir la lui fournir, vu qu'il était le seul à savoir qu'elle se trouvait là !

Hanatarô prit une autre sage décision, ne pas perdre plus de temps à réfléchir, et fonça vers la porte du laboratoire secret.

Celle-ci était fermée et contrôlée par un digicode et une commande à reconnaissance vocale, _bien évidemment_, mais Hanatarô avait un atout supplémentaire dans sa manche. Ou plutôt, à sa ceinture. Quelque chose dont Ganju lui avait fait cadeau quelques jours après le sauvetage de Rukia justement.

Il en tira un tube et versa un peu de la poudre qu'il contenait sur le dispositif de sécurité. Il gardait avec cette précieuse poudre une amorce qu'il frotta pour allumer, et…

.

BOUM !

Nemu avait beau être très fatiguée, qui plus est, enfermée dans une sorte de sarcophage en verre d'une épaisseur de cinq centimètres environ, l'explosion la tira de sa torpeur.

Elle releva la tête dans un effort pénible et vit une fumée violette envahir le laboratoire, un phénomène curieux qui n'était certainement pas dû à son très cher père.

Quelques instants plus tard, un shinigami ébouriffé, avec de grands yeux bleus noyés dans un visage noir de suie, se tenait à ses côtés, cherchant vainement le mécanisme permettant de la délivrer de sa prison.

Nemu allait essayer de lui montrer le tableau de bord, quand un déclic significatif résonna à ses oreilles. Le tube de verre se souleva lentement au-dessus d'elle, et son sauveur inconnu se précipita pour délier ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Elle se raccrocha à son cou pour se lever, la peau marbrée de vilaines plaques rouges sous l'effet du gaz et la cage thoracique oppressée. Une fois qu'il l'eut éloignée de la table où elle avait été attachée, Nemu gémit et inspira à grandes bouffées un air pur, quoique saturé de fumées violettes à l'odeur sucrée.

- C'est un leurre, expliqua son sauveur avec un sourire. La fumée ne se dissipera pas avant une heure, elle devrait nous permettre de nous échapper.

- Mais vous êtes… Ya…mada Hana…tarô, bafouilla Nemu, le reconnaissant soudain, la voix chevrotante à cause du gaz qu'elle avait inhalé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, euh… Kurotsuchi-san.

Elle avait encore la tête lourde et bien du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, quand soudain, le mot se fraya un chemin à travers ses neurones embrouillés par les tortures qu'elle avait endurées.

Sauver.

Quelqu'un était venu la sauver.

En un éclair, tout bascula.

- Euh… tenez.

Hanatarô lui tendis ses vêtements, un peu gêné. Nemu prit tout juste la peine de s'envelopper dedans et vérifia que son Zanpakutô était toujours enfoui dans sa ceinture. Mayuri-sama avait eu tort de trop croire en son génie et de le laisser à sa portée.

- Filons, fit Hanatarô d'une voix suppliante.

Nemu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

…

Elle tint à peine une heure avant de s'effondrer, évanouie. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Hanatarô l'avait conduite à travers les galeries, en zigzaguant : ils avaient rampé dans des conduits trop étroits, nagés dans des canaux boueux, couru sans relâche à travers les coursives.

Lorsque son épuisement vint à bout de sa résistance surhumaine, il voulut la soulever, mais en vain.

A force de tirer son bras, il finit par réveiller Nemu, qui parvint à se redresser et à s'appuyer sur son épaule.

- On va marcher un peu, ça va vous faire du bien, assura Hanatarô, sans parvenir à masquer l'angoisse dans sa voix.

Il ne tenait pas à faire une pause maintenant. Kurotsuchi s'était certainement aperçu de sa disparition et devait s'être lancé à la recherche de la renégate toutes griffes dehors. En principe, aucun indice ne pouvait permettre de remonter jusqu'à lui. Mais que se passerait-il si le capitaine de la douzième division avait l'idée de venir jusqu'ici ?

Nemu traînait des pieds à ses côtés, la tête tombante. Le jeune shinigami se mordilla les lèvres en posant subrepticement les yeux sur le col ouvert de la belle Kurotsuchi, qui laissait voir les marbrures écarlates et brûlantes des plaies vives, sur sa peau recouverte de sueur. Il ne se sentait pas encore tranquille, mais à un moment ou à un autre, s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour qu'il jette un œil sur les blessures de Nemu.

…

Ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure, et il commençait à avoir mal à l'épaule.

- Euh… Kurotsuchi-san ?

La réaction de Nemu fut immédiate.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, protesta-t-elle d'une voix faible mais dure.

- Pardon ! s'écria Hanatarô. Pardon Kuro… euh… Nemu-san ! Je ne voulais pas…

Mais l'ex-lieutenant, amorphe, le regard éteint, ne l'écoutait pas. Hanatarô eut honte de sa gaffe. Elle venait juste d'échapper à l'ignoble traitement de son sadique de père ! Et lui…

- Nemu-san… je suis désolé…

Nemu ne releva pas.

- Vous… vous le haïssez, n'est-ce pas ?

La question la troubla profondément. Haïssait-elle son créateur ? Par moments, elle le savait, elle le méprisait et le détestait de toute son âme. Comme tout à l'heure par exemple. Mais bien souvent, le sentiment qui dominait dans son cœur inexpérimenté et relativement neuf, était une vague sensation de tristesse. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne fût pas son père, son créateur, et en même temps, elle n'aurait voulu d'aucun autre, parmi tous les êtres de sa connaissance, pour le remplacer. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer servir un autre capitaine. Elle ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre à la place de Mayuri-sama.

- Comment faites-vous ? s'écria Hanatarô, stupéfait, en lisant la réponse dans son regard. Comment faites-vous pour supporter cela ? Pour ne pas lui en vouloir ?

Nemu garda le silence un moment, puis articula faiblement.

- C'est… il est… comme un père… pour moi.

- Un père qui vous maltraite et vous torture, protesta-t-il.

- Je lui ai désobéi. Je l'ai trahi.

Hanatarô prit un air désolé, sans cesser de la soutenir.

- J'ai trahi Mayuri-sama… alors que je suis… sa propre chair…

- Vous vous faites du mal, coupa-t-il. Ne parlez pas vous allez vous fatiguer encore plus. Vous savez…

Hanatarô ne savait pas s'il allait oser prononcer la petite phrase qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il rougit et ajouta sur un ton plus bas.

- Vous ne lui devez rien, vous savez… vous n'êtes pas son esclave.

- J'aimerais tant… que ce soit… aussi simple, articula-t-elle faiblement.

- Mais ça l'est ! Vous avez le droit de… Ooh… Nemu-san !

En sentant le poids de Nemu, appuyée sur son épaule s'alourdir subitement, Hanatarô comprit qu'elle venait de s'évanouir et la retint maladroitement pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Il n'était pas assez costaud pour porter Nemu sans peiner. En essayant de la remettre sur ses pieds, il sentit qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Avisant un renfoncement entre deux murs, il tira du mieux qu'il put la jeune fille inconsciente, pour la mettre à l'abri. Avec un Kurotsuchi en colère qui rôdait dans le coin, mieux valait ne pas rester à découvert. En principe, le coin était sûr, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Courage, accrochez-vous Nemu-san, nous allons y arriver. Ici, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

A ces mots, Nemu sourit faiblement et se laissa tomber à terre, comme une poupée désarticulée. Hanatarô regarda tout autour de lui ils étaient à une distance suffisante du laboratoire. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait aller plus loin sans avoir reçu les premiers soins. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'allongea sur le dos, conscient qu'il allait avoir du travail.

Lorsqu'il la retourna, Nemu avait encore les yeux ouverts, et ses prunelles vert sombre plongèrent dans celle d'Hanatarô, emplie d'une gratitude sans bornes.

...

Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement.

Sa tête était lourde, mais… quelque chose avait changé. Une sensation étrange, d'une grande douceur, envahissait son corps.

Elle ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur.

Nemu tourna faiblement sa tête. Son champ de vision était brouillé. Son corps entier, et tout le reste du tunnel était nimbé d'une chaude lueur orangée qui provenait d'au-dessus d'elle. Elle distingua deux mains ouvertes et un visage à la mine concentrée penché sur elle. Le rayonnement se fit plus intense et Nemu sentit la torpeur l'envahir à nouveau.

Elle s'évanouit.

…

Elle reprit conscience dans l'obscurité la plus complète. La lumière avait disparu et Hanatarô était allongé à ses côtés, plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils. Il était roulé en boule comme un jeune chien et respirait un peu fort, mais paisiblement.

Nemu se sentit attendrie. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour elle, mais elle ressentait… une sorte d'affection, oui, de la tendresse en plus de la reconnaissance pour ce garçon qui l'avait sauvée au mépris du danger et même de la loi, sachant ce qu'il encourait si Mayuri-sama les avaient capturés, et qui venait de donner ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour la soigner.

Nemu se sentit soudainement très proche de ce shinigami timide et maladroit, barbouillé de crasse et vêtu d'un hakama presque trop grand pour lui.

Elle écarta une mèche de ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et l'observer, envahie par un sentiment de curiosité, malgré elle. C'est alors qu'Hanatarô ouvrit les yeux.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était de voir une ravissante jeune fille penchée sur lui avec un air ému, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Ses joues prirent aussitôt une teinte rouge vif.

- Ah euh… Nemu-san vous êtes réveillée…

Nemu ne répondit pas. Le silence ne fit qu'amplifier la gêne d'Hanatarô, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sien.

- Merci.

Sa voix était très douce, mais plus douce encore était la paume de sa main sur sa joue. Nemu répéta :

- Merci.

Elle se pencha encore plus sur lui et vit ses yeux s'agrandir en une expression de peur, de surprise, d'émerveillement mêlés. Très lentement, Nemu posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hanatarô.

Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste de peur de briser l'instant suspendu dans le temps. Sa bouche était fraîche, douce. Le parfum de sa peau emplissait ses narines… Une odeur légère et florale… Il ferma les yeux, quand soudain la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes disparut.

La jeune fille se redressa. Elle le contempla un moment, puis dit :

- Dormez maintenant.

…

Hanatarô avait à nouveau sombré dans les bras de Morphée. La guérison de Nemu s'était avérée longue et difficile, étant donné la gravité de ses blessures. Il avait besoin de sommeil pour récupérer.

Nemu, elle, réfléchissait.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour qu'elle raison elle avait embrassé Hanatarô, à vrai dire, elle avait du mal réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'attrister de ce que son premier baiser se soit passé dans les égouts, au milieu d'une puanteur à réveiller les morts… il ne fallait pas penser à cela pour l'instant. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, cela faisait cinq heures qu'elle s'était évadée. Autrement dit, Mayuri-sama avait dû découvrir sa disparition. Mais s'il n'était pas encore là, c'est que la cachette d'Hanatarô était efficace.

N'empêche, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. A présent qu'elle était libre et guérie, il lui fallait mettre le maximum de distance entre elle et son ancien capitaine.

Nemu jeta un regard à son compagnon endormi. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'emmener. Hanatarô n'était pas assez doué en shunpô pour pouvoir la suivre. Elle n'aimait pas le laisser derrière alors qu'il l'avait sauvée et soignée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. A deux ils seraient fatalement rattrapés. Alors que s'ils partaient chacun de leur côté… Non, de toute façon, Hanatarô était fichu. Il avait trempé dans cette histoire. Non seulement il l'avait aidée à échapper à son capitaine, mais il avait agi seul en cachant sa capture à ses supérieurs. De plus, il s'apprêtait maintenant à la laisser partir. Du moins, à ce qu'il semblait. Oui, c'était même sûr, sinon, il l'aurait probablement emmenée à la quatrième division, avant de la remettre au Gotei 13, au lieu de la soigner en cachette dans ce lieu insalubre.

Nemu ne voulait pas le voir impliqué. Elle se sentait en colère contre elle-même, pour les ennuis qu'elle allait certainement lui causer. Oui, tel qu'elle connaissait le Gotei 13, ils ne lui décerneraient sûrement pas une médaille pour avoir fait preuve de compassion.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

.

Nemu tira Bôkyaku de sa gaine et posa sa lame froide contre la joue d'Hanatarô.

Elle posa sur lui un regard désolé. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui assurer alibi et le mettre à l'écart de cette histoire. Et même si elle était capturée de nouveau, elle emporterait leur secret dans la tombe. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Si elle ne parlait pas et que lui ne se souvenait de rien, c'était comme s'il était innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'auras pas à payer pour mes fautes, assura-t-elle d'une voix ferme, je te le promets.

L'éclat pur de l'acier du Zanpakutô brilla dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>(Ouf, vz'êtes encore là? C'était pas trop long? ^^ Je vais essayer de faire un peu moins de torture mentale et plus d'action pour le prochain chapitre...)<em>


	6. Plan d'évasion

Hello :) Je m'excuse bien bas pour mon retard de publication... et pour ce chapitre tout petit que je vous balance comme ça, et où il ne se passe pas grand-chose... même disons-le: où il ne se passe rien. Mais bon, j'ai dû couper pour ne pas qu'il soit trop long. L'avantage, c'est que le chapitre suivant est donc à moitié écrit! (J'essaye de me rattraper, iiigh)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, son univers et ses personnages appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6. <strong>

**Plan d'évasion  
><strong>

Elle courut une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver la sortie.

Depuis qu'Hanatarô l'avait guérie, elle avait recouvré ses forces et malgré la fatigue, avait pris le jeune shinigami sur ses épaules. Pas question de le laisser en arrière, évanoui et sans défense.

Il faisait encore sombre et les bruits calmes de la nuit résonnaient autour d'elle avec une tranquillité presque incongrue. Nemu souleva la dalle et glissa son nez à l'extérieur : la voie était libre. Elle retira totalement la pierre qui bouchait l'accès et se hissa hors des égouts.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour tirer Hanatarô du trou, mais à force de patience elle y parvint.

La nuit était fraîche et une brise vint caresser sa peau neuve. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner au vent. Elle s'accorda une minute pour respirer l'air frais débarrassé des miasmes putrides des souterrains avant de se replier dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment.

Ces réflexes de survie lui venaient tout naturellement, mais elle avait à peine conscience de ses propres gestes. La douceur de la nuit, la sensation de l'air, du froissement de sa jupe contre ses jambes, le chant des grillons… Elle aurait aimé savourer cette merveilleuse impression, après les heures abominables qu'elle venait de passer, mais une sourde angoisse lui opprimait la gorge, et faisait trembler ses membres : celle de voir surgir de l'ombre, la silhouette effrayante qu'elle connaissait si bien. Tant qu'elle ne se serait pas suffisamment éloignée du Seiretei, elle ne serait pas tranquille. De plus, elle devait tout d'abord mettre Hanatarô en sécurité.

Les poings serrés et la respiration courte, Nemu jugula l'épuisement qui la gagnait avec le soulagement et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

…

Elle avait tremblé durant tout son parcours vers la quatrième division, où elle avait traîné à grand-peine son compagnon évanoui. Par deux fois il lui avait fallu s'arrêter et respire à fond pour reposer ses jambes qui menaçaient sérieusement de flancher. Elle avait laissé Hanatarô dans un recoin à l'abri du vent, non loin du bâtiment principal de la division, où ses camarades ne manqueraient pas de le retrouver au matin.

En partant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue, sans réellement comprendre à quoi cela servait, ni même ce que signifiait ce geste.

…

Elle franchit les murs blancs du Seiretei comme elle les avait toujours franchis, le plus simplement du monde.

Une fois le Gardien endormi par les soins de Bôkyaku (d'une nuit à l'autre, elle alternait les quatre portails pour diminuer les risques de se faire cueillir à l'arrivée), la grande porte était le seul obstacle qui la séparait de son but et un simple Kidô en venait à bout. Car si le mur d'enceinte avait pour fonction d'empêcher les gens du Rukongai d'entrer, il n'en était pas de même pour les shinigamis… A croire que l'on n'avait pas prévu que les soldats des armées de la cour puissent être eux-mêmes le danger ! Elle avait beau être une intruse en ces lieux, son accès le plus facile restait la porte d'entrée. Nemu trouvait cela follement amusant.

De plus, son effraction n'était repérée qu'une fois sur cinq, en moyenne.

A ses débuts, elle empruntait un autre passage, souterrain cette fois-ci. Il existait en effet des galeries secrètes qui passaient sous le mur de Seki et reliaient les égouts du Seiretei à ceux du Rukongai. Mais l'entrée n'était accessible qu'à ceux qui maitrisaient parfaitement la Magie du Démon. Kurotsuchi les avait fait creuser dans le plus grand secret et aucune autre division ne connaissait leur existence, à part la quatrième, si ses membres s'étaient enhardis à nettoyer jusque-là, mais c'était peu probable.

Entre ses laboratoires secrets, ses expériences interdites, ses caméras espions et ses souterrains privés, c'était à se demander si Mayuri-sama n'était pas le _véritable_ maître du Seiretei et des treize divisions, et non pas le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto, se disait Nemu.

La belle aux yeux d'émeraude avait évidemment contribué à la réalisation de ces galeries et les connaissait bien. Mais elle avait fini par laisser tomber ce passage quand la sécurité avait été renforcée. C'était sans aucun doute le premier endroit où son créateur penserait à lui tendre un piège.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut dépassé les premières maisons du Rukongai pour se retrouver dans les bois qu'elle prit conscience de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle stoppa sa course, resta un instant immobile, n'écoutant plus que son souffle rapide et les bruissements nocturnes de la forêt environnante. Puis, soudain, elle s'effondra, les bras resserrés autour des jambes, et les épaules secouées de sanglots.

« Je suis en vie, pensa-t-elle, écrasée par le soulagement, je suis en vie, indemne, libre… à nouveau libre… ».

Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut un juron particulièrement grossier. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

.

En sautant par-dessus les frondaisons des arbres à coup de shunpo, Nemu réfléchissait. Elle avait été si proche d'y passer, cette fois ! Si Hanatarô ne s'était pas trouvé là, s'il n'avait pas eu le cran incroyable de la tirer des griffes de Kurotsuchi, elle y serait très certainement encore. Une chose était sûre à présent : elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire mumuse avec le Gotei 13, maintenant. Elle était définitivement grillée et son ancienne vie était révolue. Il lui fallait choisir, repartir de zéro. Or, en évaluant les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle, Nemu réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses.

Elle pouvait envisager de passer le restant de sa vie en exil au plus profond du Rukongai, mais c'était de loin la pire solution. Elle finirait très certainement par devenir folle, planquée en permanence dans son trou comme un rat, car elle ne pourrait sortir au grand jour, ni mener une vie normale si près du Seiretei sans regarder à chaque minute derrière son dos pour s'assurer qu'aucun shinigami ne traînait dans les parages. Ou pire encore.

Oui, le Rukongai ne resterait une cachette sûre que temporairement. Certes, il était vaste, mais le Gotei continuerait à le ratisser de fond en comble jusqu'à lui mettre la main dessus, et sa position y serait toujours instable. Ajoutons à cela qu'il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'un quelconque voyou ne la voie et n'aille la dénoncer, si son signalement était donné, en espérant une récompense substantielle. Le pire, c'était qu'à voir la misère dans laquelle certains districts vivaient, elle ne pourrait même pas les en blâmer !

Bien, songea Nemu. Option deux. Quitter la Soul Society. D'accord, mais pour quoi faire ? Et pour aller où ?

Fuir au Hueco Mundo et se rallier à Aizen ? Non, cela, elle s'y refusait.

Elle y avait déjà pensé, au cours des longues journées passées au fond de sa caverne, à attendre la nuit pour pouvoir semer la pagaille au Seiretei.

Durant toutes ces années où elle avait servi Kurotsuchi, le capitaine de la douzième avait été son seul univers, sa seule attache. Elle ne se sentait pas au service des âmes, ni de la cour, ni des treize divisions, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre hormis Mayuri-sama, car lui seul avait son allégeance.

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle s'était « éveillée », elle s'était demandé plusieurs fois, si le traître le plus honni de tous les temps, au fond, n'avait pas raison. N'était-ce pas lui qui était dans le droit chemin ? Lui qui combattait pour la véritable justice ? Ne devait-on pas lutter contre cette société inique qui laissait des enfants crever dans la fange d'Inuzuri, jetait des innocents en prison, criait de suite à la trahison sans enquêter et permettait à un être aussi cruel et pervers que son créateur d'obtenir en son sein un des plus hauts postes à responsabilités ? N'avait-elle rien à espérer d'Aizen Sôsuke, dans son palais blanc de Las Noches ? Telles étaient les questions qui avaient un temps agité l'esprit de Nemu, sans qu'elle ose jamais passer à l'acte.

A présent, elle se souvenait du lieutenant Hinamori, cette presque amie qu'elle était allée voir en cachette de Mayuri-sama pendant son long coma. Elle se rappelait de l'amour que la frêle jeune fille portait à son capitaine, qu'elle croyait réciproque et qu'elle lui avait tant envié. Cette tendresse profonde qui lui avait été retirée de la plus cruelle des façons, d'un simple coup d'épée.

A ce souvenir, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se ranger aux côtés du renégat.

Au fond, celui-ci n'était pas si différent de Mayuri-sama. Il était froid, égocentrique, cruel et n'avait que mépris pour le reste du monde. Pas de place pour l'amour dans leurs cœurs de scientifiques, à ceci près que Mayuri-sama l'avait elle, qu'il avait besoin d'elle puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas tuée, et que son ambition n'était pas aussi démesurée.

Non vraiment, il n'y avait rien à attendre d'un homme tel qu'Aizen Sôsuke. Nemu ne s'était pas échappée de l'emprise de son créateur au prix de tous ces sacrifices pour aller maintenant se jeter entre les griffes d'un monstre plus terrible encore. Elle ne lui livrerait pas non plus la Soul Society et ses secrets sur un plateau. Car cet être dénué de toute compassion n'était pas fait pour être roi.

A ce stade de sa réflexion, Nemu ressentit pour la première fois ce qu'on pourrait appeler « un élan patriotique », faute de mieux : une attache, une ferveur, et la sensation que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle demeurerait du côté du Gotei 13. Elle se promit, une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé une cachette sûre, de chercher un moyen de leur faire savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle.

Si elle ne fuyait pas au Hueco Mundo, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, qui n'était pas des plus simples : s'exiler dans le monde réel.

Toute la difficulté était de s'y rendre. D'autres l'avaient fait avant elle, mais ils avaient disposé d'avantages dus à leurs rangs, comme par exemple le Senkaimon de la famille Shihoin… N'étant qu'un simple lieutenant, il lui faudrait agir avec les moyens de bord. Nemu avait donc le choix entre s'introduire chez une noble famille pour les forcer à ouvrir leur portail ou capturer un capitaine. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'opération risquait d'être folklorique.

Et une fois sur Terre, que ferait-elle ? Où irait-elle ? Elle pourrait facilement voler un gigai à la douzième division... Mais le hic, c'est qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que le larcin passe inaperçu et que son ex-capitaine ne fasse pas le lien avec elle. De plus, l'enveloppe charnelle étant périssable, elle ne pourrait pas la garder éternellement. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix, elle devait fuir à Karakura et demander l'aide d'Urahara Kisuke.

En poursuivant sa course au milieu des bois pour rejoindre des districts plus éloignés, Nemu jugea que cette option était de loin la meilleure. Non seulement l'ancien shinigami était lui aussi un rebelle, bien qu'on l'ait réhabilité depuis la défection d'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen, mais en plus, il connaissait Mayuri-sama et était le plus à même de la comprendre. Il pourrait même lui procurer un asile et un gigai amélioré. Nemu était au courant de sa boutique ainsi que de la moindre de ses activités, puisque toutes ces informations se trouvaient dans la base de données qu'elle avait volée. Oui, sans nul doute, Urahara Kisuke était l'homme le plus susceptible de lui venir en aide.

.

Lorsque ses jambes de gazelle ne voulurent plus faire un saut de plus, Nemu décida qu'il était l'heure de s'arrêter et de reprendre des forces. Elle n'aimait pas baisser sa garde, mais il faudrait bien qu'elle se repose avant de se lancer dans ses grands projets.

Bien qu'Hanatarô l'ait guérie, lui rendant ainsi un peu d'énergie vitale, son corps avait subi un choc profond : elle avait d'abord couru dans tout le Seiretei pour échapper à ses poursuivants avant de se faire capturer et torturer par Kurotsuchi. Ensuite, elle n'avait eu qu'une paire d'heures pour récupérer tandis que le petit septième siège s'occupait de ses blessures. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit épuisée, elle était même surprise de se découvrir si robuste. La récente révision de Mayuri-sama devait y être pour quelque chose.

Elle se trouvait à présent à la lisière de la forêt de Junrinan, au bord du 3e district ouest, Hokutan. Ce n'était pas assez loin du Seiretei à son goût, mais au fond peu importait. Elle n'aurait pas la force d'aller plus loin de toute façon et Mayuri-sama ne risquait pas de se mettre à sa recherche. Il se contenterait plutôt d'élaborer un piège plus sophistiqué pour la faire venir à lui, ce qui devrait lui prendre environ quarante-huit heures.

La ville était loin, mais Nemu songea qu'il était plus sûr de dormir en haut d'un arbre qu'à son pied. Elle devait se faire discrète, or, un shinigami venant passer une petite nuitée à la belle étoile dans une forêt du Rukongai, à si peu de distance de sa caserne, risquait de ne pas passer inaperçu…

Elle choisit donc un gros arbre noueux aux branches basses dont le feuillage était suffisamment épais pour la dissimuler depuis le sol et y grimpa. Après avoir jeté quelques Hadô de protection qui la tireraient de son sommeil si quelqu'un approchait, l'épuisement de son corps eut raison d'elle : elle s'endormit immédiatement.

…


	7. Sueurs froides

Voilà _enfin_ un chapitre avec _un peu_ d'action! Il m'a demandé du temps, du sang, des larmes, de la sueur, et... bref! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Nemu Kurotsuchi ainsi que tous les autres personnages de Bleach et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Shû Kannogi aussi, enfin, plus ou moins... On va dire qu'il appartient aux scénaristes de l'anime. (puisque c'est un personnage tiré d'un des Arc Hors-Série, celui où on voir apparaître Lurichiyo, la princesse blonde qui parle à la première personne du pluriel et ses deux gardes du corps très spéciaux. ^^ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, Shû est le fiancé de Lurichiyo, mais on s'en fout, je ne l'utilise que parce qu'il me fallait un gentil nobliau à brutaliser et que j'avais la flemme d'en inventer un.) Fin de la longue parenthèse et du disclaimer à rallonge... **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7. <strong>

**Sueurs froides **

Nemu passa les soixante-douze heures suivantes à chercher une cible potentielle dans les quartiers aisés du Rukongai. Elle avait finalement choisi de s'introduire chez une famille noble, dont elle pourrait utiliser le Senkaimon pour s'enfuir.

Sachant les rues surveillées, elle s'était procuré des getas et un kimono simple d'un vert aquatique, qui dissimulait son uniforme à la perfection. Sa coiffure bien reconnaissable risquant de la trahir, elle avait aussi dénoué son éternelle tresse pour nouer sa chevelure en un chignon bas plus classique. De jour, en masquant sa pression spirituelle, elle passait donc sans problème pour la servante d'une famille fortunée de Junrinan.

La jeune fille s'efforçait de limiter ces sorties diurnes au maximum, car elle craignait plus que tout de croiser un visage connu au hasard d'une ruelle. Ce serait une catastrophe.

Les patrouilles de shinigamis s'étaient bien sûr multipliées. Mais celles qu'elles croisaient ne semblaient pas bien menaçantes : les soldats flânaient, comme s'ils accomplissaient un devoir de routine sans grande importance. Nemu en conclut que les shinigamis n'avaient plus vraiment peur d'elle et que seuls les hauts gradés devaient encore s'inquiéter de laisser traîner dans la nature un lieutenant en cavale qui en savait trop. Sans cela…

Non, ceux dont il fallait se méfier, c'était ses anciens subordonnés. Elle percevait parfois leurs auras, au milieu de la foule. Leur présence ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification : Mayuri-sama bûchait encore sur un nouveau piège à son attention et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux en attendant que de lui envoyer des patrouilles, avec l'infime espoir que l'une d'entre elle finisse par la repérer. Encore heureux qu'elle sache reconnaître les hommes de sa division (grâce à sa mémoire photographique, un autre petit cadeau-brico de son créateur). Mais il fallait admettre que Kurotsuchi faisait des efforts pour choisir ses éclaireurs, il n'envoyait que ceux de sa division qui avaient encore un visage humain ! C'était un progrès. Et aussi une chance pour elle : La plupart des hauts gradés de la douzième division présentaient un physique assez… particulier et pouvaient donc difficilement passer inaperçus parmi les âmes errantes. Ce qui réduisait considérablement la liste des candidats potentiels…

Là où elle s'était heurtée à une nouvelle complication, c'était pour se ravitailler. La raison était simple. Le sens de la propriété n'était pas vraiment le même à Junrinan qu'à Kusajishi. Habitués à une certaine sécurité, les gens du coin étaient beaucoup moins disposés à tolérer le chapardage que ceux des districts les plus pauvres. Nemu avait donc dû redoubler de prudence en se réapprovisionnant.

…

Astucieusement dissimulée dans un buisson touffu du parc de la somptueuse demeure de la famille Kannogi, elle observait à présent ses futures victimes avec soin. Elle avait fini par choisir ce clan de la basse noblesse pour des raisons purement pratiques : Ils faisaient partie des rares familles nobles à posséder une résidence secondaire dans les bois du Rukongai.

Opérer dans le Seiretei ne posait pas vraiment de problème, mais dans l'hypothèse où ses cibles parviendraient à sonner l'alarme, elle savait que les Forces Spéciales mettraient plus de temps à intervenir à Junrinan que dans l'enceinte sacrée. Un temps qu'elle pourrait mettre à profit pour s'enfuir en cas de pépin. Simple comme bonjour !

Elle avait découvert l'existence du clan Kannogi en surprenant la conversation de deux servantes dans la rue, qui évoquaient le départ prochain de la famille pour leur pavillon d'été. Et c'est en apprenant où se situait ledit pavillon que Nemu s'était décidée. Elle avait d'abord pensé s'introduire dans la famille comme domestique, mais le plan comportait trop de failles. Non seulement l'opération durerait trop longtemps, mais en plus, elle n'était pas certaine du tout d'être engagée ou de faire une servante convaincante. Restait donc l'entrée en force.

La nuit suivante, elle s'était introduite de nouveau dans le Seiretei, et après avoir trouvé où résidait la famille qu'elle visait, l'ex-lieutenant s'était mise en planque.

.

Nemu se recroquevilla soudain en voyant apparaître deux gardes au bout de l'allée. La relève.

Rien qu'elle ne puisse maîtriser, bien sûr, tant qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Mais elle préférait éviter d'avoir à les mettre hors-circuit, car dans ce cas, que ferait-elle des corps ? Les tuer la répugnait.

Les deux hommes en noir passèrent devant sa cachette à pas lents et la jeune femme retint son souffle. Elle n'osa respirer que lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

Nemu avait beau être la discrétion incarnée, il lui fallait camoufler la totalité de son énergie spirituelle pour être parfaitement invisible. Ce qu'elle faisait au moyen d'un émetteur de Simulations par Ondes Extra-Sensorielles volé dans son ancienne division, qu'elle avait relié à son Détecteur de Pression Spirituelle. Le système obtenu l'avertissait lorsqu'il détectait une présence vivante et/ou spirituellement éveillée à moins de cinquante mètres de sa cachette, et projetait dans le même rayon un puissant signal qui brouillait la perception du reiatsu et empêchait les gardes de détecter sa présence. En théorie, sa planque était donc parfaite. A condition qu'elle ne fasse pas craquer une brindille, bien sûr.

Elle jeta un regard prudent à l'allée désormais vide et calcula qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre trois heures au minimum avant que l'obscurité ne lui permette de sortir. Le plus lentement et le plus précautionneusement possible, Nemu déplia sa jambe droite qui commençait à être sérieusement ankylosée. Les dernières heures étaient toujours les plus longues.

.

Elle sortit de sa cachette lorsqu'un clair de lune argenté se posa sur le chemin de cailloux blancs qui sillonnait entre les massifs. En observant les allées et venues du personnel, Nemu avait compris que le garde en faction de ce côté-ci du parc devait se trouver à l'autre bout de l'allée, en ce moment, et qu'elle avait environ sept minutes pour quitter la zone. C'était largement suffisant.

La jeune fille bondit avec grâce par-dessus les arbustes et parterres de fleurs précieuses, à l'aide de son shunpo. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait apprécié la beauté sereine et simple de ce beau jardin tranquille, sous la nuit claire où résonnait le chant des grillons. Nemu aimait beaucoup les jardins et avait toujours regretté que Mayuri-sama ne lui permette pas d'en avoir un.

Celui-ci avait été pensé pour ses senteurs vespérales avant tout. La jeune fille goûta avec plaisir l'amalgame raffiné des odeurs de fleurs mêlées à celles d'un bassin à carpes et de pousses de bambous. Elle inspira longuement et profita d'une demi-minute de quiétude, entrecoupée seulement du léger clapotis de l'eau, des trilles d'insectes nocturnes et d'un doux sifflement de vent dans la nuit.

.

La silhouette fine de l'ancien lieutenant se glissa souplement jusqu'à la haute demeure du clan Kannogi. Ses frasques récentes au Seiretei lui avaient fourni un merveilleux entraînement d'espionne-cambrioleuse, digne d'un siège des Forces Spéciales. Eviter les autres gardes fut tout aussi enfantin.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au pied du mur, Nemu se glissa dans une zone d'ombre et entreprit d'escalader la façade. Elle était quelque peu alourdie par le matériel électronique qu'elle avait attaché à sa ceinture, mais ses muscles tiendraient bon. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint les gouttières, elle sentit brusquement ses doigts glisser sur la pièce métallique humide de rosée nocturne. Horrifiée, elle se rattrapa in-extremis à la courbure du toit. Elle attendit alors quelques secondes que son rythme cardiaque se calme.

Si elle était tombée, le bruit aurait certainement attiré les gardes, et adieu l'effet de surprise ! Il lui aurait fallu employer le plan B, en gros, foncer dans le tas, et elle espérait bien ne pas avoir à en venir là…

.

Nemu s'introduisit dans l'aristocratique demeure par une lucarne qu'elle força à mains nues. Merci, une fois de plus, Mayuri-sama. Mais bon sang, comment faisaient les êtres humains normaux, qui n'étaient pas nés dans une éprouvette et n'avait pas subi de modifications génétiques, pour s'en sortir dans la vie ? se demandait-elle.

L'étroite fenêtre donnait sur un grenier rempli de coffres et de sac de jutes. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le plancher poussiéreux, une boule de poils passa brusquement entre ses jambes et la fit sursauter. Lorsque le souffle lui revint, Nemu soupira et referma la fenêtre. Allons, ce n'était qu'un chat ! Un pauvre chat qui faisait la chasse aux souris. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve son sang-froid et sa concentration avant de commettre une erreur grave.

.

Nemu descendait à présent l'escalier de bois qui menait aux étages inférieurs. En chemin, elle s'efforçait de tâtonner du bout de ses pieds chaussés de simples tabis chaque latte du plancher. Dans cette partie de la demeure, réservée aux domestiques, il était bien moins entretenu et menaçait de craquer à chaque pas. Une marche résonnant sous son poids pouvait à elle seule flanquer toute son opération à l'eau.

Arrivée dans le couloir du premier étage de la demeure, elle se détendit légèrement. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien et le superbe parquet ciré ne risquait plus de trahir sa présence. Une odeur de bois, fraîche et délicate, montait de ce sol lisse et agréable à fouler. Les boiseries des murs étaient sombres et sans décor, surmontées de cadres de papier de riz, dont le parfum rappelait vaguement ceux des anciens bâtiments de sa division.

La douzième n'avait pas toujours été exclusivement basée dans l'enceinte du Centre de Recherche pour le Développement Technologique. Il subsistait un pavillon à l'ancienne, en retrait du complexe moderne qui abritait les laboratoires. Les murs de papier de ces anciens locaux sentaient bon, contrairement aux parois de béton armé du nouveau centre. Nemu aimait se réfugier dans l'office abandonné lorsqu'elle venait de subir de nouvelles réprimandes. Elle s'y était toujours sentie apaisée et en sécurité, quoique les pièces soient entièrement vides et n'aient pas été lavées depuis longtemps.

Nemu interrompit sa visite et chercha à discerner une quelconque trace d'énergie spirituelle en ces lieux. Mais de toute évidence, les membres de la famille Kannogi en étaient dépourvus. Elle allait devoir fouiller les chambres une par une pour découvrir celle du chef du clan…

.

La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer une fine brise lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Des cales de bois maintenaient le panneau de bois et empêchaient qu'il ne soit poussé par une main étrangère, de l'extérieur, mais ne pouvaient arrêter le vent léger qui s'infiltrait en douceur pour venir caresser le front du dormeur. Dans une bassine de cuivre auprès de la porte, des braises mourantes crépitaient légèrement. Un paravent de soie noire brodée de dragons ornait un autre coin de la pièce. Nemu avisa le katana qui reposait près de son wakisashi sur un socle de bois, à côté du futon, et en conclut que le propriétaire de la chambre devait être un homme. Peu de femmes de la noblesse possédaient leurs propres armes. Et celles-là étaient généralement shinigamis.

Elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits de celui qui dormait là, allongé sur son futon, une couverture relevée sur son visage dans son sommeil. Elle s'approcha à pas lents et mesurés et retint son souffle en tirant lentement Bôkyaku de sa gaine.

Elle souleva légèrement l'épaisse courtepointe qui recouvrait sa future victime… et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, sous les boucles châtain, le visage pur et rose d'un enfant !

Elle éloigna la lame brillante du zanpakutô qu'elle allait poser sur sa gorge et hésita. L'espace d'un instant.

.

Le jeune garçon dut sentir le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge et s'éveilla. Mais la main de Nemu plaquée sur sa bouche étouffa le cri de frayeur qu'il faillit pousser, à la vue de cette inconnue au pied de son lit.

La jeune fille vit la peur dans ses yeux écarquillés, mais s'en tint à sa résolution. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas à lui faire de mal s'il coopérait.

- Pas un bruit, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide, mais basse. Sauf lorsque je poserai une question. A la moindre incartade…

Nemu fit glisser sa lame dans un geste sinistre sur la peau tendre de la gorge du garçon.

Celui-ci hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Votre nom.

- Je suis… Kannogi Shû… bredouilla le garçon, surpris par le vouvoiement.

Nemu dissimula sa joie. Elle était tombée sur la bonne chambre.

- Avez-vous des parents, Kannogi-Shû ?

- Nnon…

- Alors, qui est le chef de cette famille ?

- C'est moi…

Le jeune garçon se mordilla les lèvres et Nemu vit passer une lueur d'inquiétude et d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Qui était cette femme, vêtue comme une domestique et qui le menaçait ? Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi se montrait-elle si déférente envers lui ? N'était-elle pas censée le rudoyer, si elle était vraiment un malfaiteur ? Ou alors, était-ce un test de son service de sécurité, pour voir comment il réagirait en cas d'agression ? Mais non, il connaissait son personnel, et cette fille n'avait jamais mit les pieds chez lui... Mais pourquoi diable avait-il été si franc ? Il lui aurait peut-être suffit de s'inventer des parents pour faire fuir l'agresseur ? Il aurait pu réveiller un serviteur et le faire passer pour son père, un serviteur qui aurait été à même de la maîtriser, étant donné qu'elle ne semblait pas lourdement armée… Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Allait-elle le tuer ? Non, elle devait avoir besoin de lui, sinon elle l'aurait achevé dans son sommeil. Devait-il coopérer ou résister ? Pousser un cri d'alarme ? Se ruer sur son katana ?

Nemu coupa court à cette avalanche de pensée. Elle devait maintenir le contrôle en l'empêchant de réfléchir.

- Pouvez-vous activer un portail vers l'autre monde ?

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Le Senkaimon ?

- Oui. Avez-vous ce pouvoir ?

- Bbien sûr, mais…

- Alors c'est parfait, en route. Et en silence, je vous prie.

.

Elle força le garçon à se lever et lui permit seulement d'enfiler un haori sur son yukata blanc, pour le préserver du froid. Cette marque d'attention parut surprendre son otage et Nemu s'interrogea elle-même. Cela ne lui serait peut-être pas venu à l'esprit quelques semaines plus tôt. Devenait-elle plus sensible, à mesure qu'elle échappait à l'influence de Mayuri-sama ?

Elle maintenait le corps du jeune chef du clan Kannogi près d'elle et la pointe du tantô sur sa gorge. Au moindre geste de résistance, elle n'aurait qu'une phrase à prononcer.

- Il me faut mon katana.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser le prendre, répliqua Nemu.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire. Mon sabre est la clef du Senkaimon. Cela fonctionne un peu comme un zanpakutô de shinigami, vous voyez ?

Les yeux gris du garçon avaient un éclat pur et innocent. Elle ne vit pas la moindre trace de duperie dans son regard franc. La jeune femme le fixa pendant une minute, puis se souvint des rares fois où elle avait vu ouvrir une porte sur l'autre monde.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Je prends votre sabre avec moi.

La traversée du couloir se fit sans encombre. Le jeune garçon était trop tétanisé pour oser proférer le moindre son et son maigre poids ne fit pas craquer une seule latte de bois. Nemu pouvait voir sous les tissus fins de ses vêtements les muscles de ses épaules encore frêles tendus comme des baguettes.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris l'escalier parfaitement ciré, il s'enhardit à murmurer :

- Il faut réveiller Endô.

- Qui est Endô ?

- Le premier de mes serviteurs. Je ne possède pas assez d'énergie spirituelle pour ouvrir la porte des mondes, j'ai besoin de son aide.

- Comme si j'allais vous croire… Un fils de famille noble possède toujours un puissant reiatsu.

- Et quel puissant reiatsu sentez-vous ? répliqua Shû en stoppant sa marche.

Nemu se figea à son tour et plissa les yeux. Ses narines se pincèrent par réflexe lorsqu'elle chercha à analyser la pression spirituelle du garçon. Elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : celle-ci était particulièrement faible.

Elle grommela et le força à avancer d'une légère pression sur l'épaule.

- J'en aurai assez pour deux, trancha-t-elle. Vous me direz quoi faire : pas besoin de serviteur.

S'il était déçu, il n'en montra rien. Nemu sentit que le jeune garçon était plus détendu, plus calme. Le ton posé et neutre qu'elle employait apaisait en effet le jeune otage et lui laissait penser qu'il aurait peut-être la vie sauve.

- Il faut aller dans le jardin.

- Certainement pas, décréta Nemu. Croyez-vous que je sois assez stupide pour vous laisser m'emmener dans un parc grouillant de gardes ?

- Je ne pourrai l'ouvrir que là-bas, protesta Shû.

Que faire ? Disait-il la vérité ? Nemu serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en assurer.

.

D'après ses calculs, la relève devrait avoir lieu dans une ou deux minutes, durant lesquelles la concentration des sbires du clan Kannogi devrait flancher de 98 à environ 89%. C'était cet instant de flottement qu'il lui faudrait utiliser pour traverser l'allée principale du parc.

Nemu entrouvrit un panneau de la petite pièce où ils venaient d'entrer. Elle enroula son bras autour de la poitrine de Shû qu'elle plaqua contre la sienne. Le jeune garçon émit un hoquet de protestation qu'elle étouffa de la paume de sa main.

- Vous allez vous accrocher à moi, et surtout, ne me lâchez pas, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son prisonnier. Si vous tentez de prévenir vos gens de quelque manière que ce soit, je serai obligée de vous tuer. Est-ce clair ?

Ça l'était parfaitement.

Nemu se colla contre le bois du mur et risqua un regard à l'extérieur. La voie paraissait libre. Elle chercha les traces du reiatsu de la garde des Kannogi dans l'air, mais n'en trouva pas. Les premiers obstacles devaient se trouver un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme fit avancer le jeune noble d'une poussée dans le dos et se glissa à sa suite dans le jardin.

.

Ils filèrent entre les arbres.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent les premiers bois, Nemu saisit son otage à bras le corps, car il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le shunpo. La surprise du noble fut si grande au premier saut qu'il poussa un cri étranglé. La jeune femme posa alors sa lame à la commissure de ses lèvres et la sensation de l'acier froid contre sa langue étouffa la protestation du garçon. Mais trop tard, le garde qu'elle cherchait à contourner se retourna brusquement.

Sans relâcher sa prise sur le corps malingre du gamin, Nemu bondit juste à temps derrière un arbre. Les avait-il vus ? Elle était endurante mais sa vitesse de saut était loin d'être optimale. L'homme pouvait fort bien avoir pu discerner sa silhouette et celle de son maître.

Comme il se rapprochait à pas lents de leur cachette, Nemu serra les mâchoires et se projeta en avant. Sans élan, elle fonça, dans l'axe de l'arbre qui la camouflait. Son shunpo était d'une rapidité et d'une efficacité stupéfiante, la peur lui avait permis de repousser considérablement ses limites. Mais cela avait-il été suffisant ? La garde du clan Kannogi commençait certainement à se douter de la présence d'un intrus, ils n'étaient tout de même pas si nuls que ça.

Elle devait filer dare-dare avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'elle détenait leur seigneur ou qu'ils ne lui tendent un piège.

Arrivés près d'un bassin de pierre rempli de nénuphars, ils se faufilèrent dans un épais bouquet de bambous.

Juste à temps. Le DPS de Nemu venait de déceler la présence d'un ennemi qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. L'homme surgit d'une allée voisine en courant. Nemu reconnut le garde qui avait failli les repérer et retint son souffle en diminuant au maximum sa pression spirituelle. Sa main se détendit légèrement et descendit le long de sa hanche. Elle tira légèrement sur les plis de son yukata pour en dégager le simulateur par Ondes Extra-sensorielles attaché à sa ceinture. Elle appuya sur deux boutons pour remettre l'appareil en marche et masquer sa présence plus efficacement.

- Ne bougez pas, murmura-t-elle.

Shû jeta un regard plein d'espoir à l'homme qui passait devant leur cachette, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Nemu sentit alors un poids quitter ses épaules.

- Parfait, murmura-t-elle, soulagée. Que faut-il faire pour ouvrir ce portail ?

.

Elle finit par choisir un bosquet éloigné de la demeure et interrogea son DPS. Aucun intrus en vue, pour l'instant. Elle se tourna vers son otage, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il semblait désespérer d'être sauvé un jour par son piètre personnel.

- Allons, si vous faites ce que je vous dis et que l'alarme n'est pas donnée, je n'aurai aucune raison de vous faire le moindre mal, assura Nemu. Je vous laisserai partir dès que le Senkaimon sera ouvert.

Shû baissa la tête. La jeune femme comprit qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas flancher. A cet instant, il n'avait rien d'un chef de clan. Ce n'était qu'un tout jeune adolescent qu'elle avait tiré de son lit et menacé d'une arme pour obtenir son billet de sortie. Un pauvre gosse terrifié.

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre zanpakutô ? demanda-il soudain.

Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'être prise au dépourvu.

Shû leva son regard clair vers la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes un shinigami, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un court silence, Nemu acquiesça lentement.

- C'était facile à deviner, expliqua Shû. Vous infiltrez ma demeure au nez et à la barbe de mes serviteurs, vous maîtrisez des techniques que seuls les shinigamis connaissent… tout cela, armée d'un simple couteau. C'est ça votre zanpakutô, non ? Il doit être plus puissant qu'il n'en a l'air, sinon…

Estomaquée, Nemu ne sut que lui répondre.

- Ne me croyez pas meilleure que je ne le suis, lâcha-t-elle finalement. En fait c'est votre service de sécurité qui est vraiment mauvais. Vous devriez faire remplacer vos hommes de main.

A sa grande surprise, Shû eut un petit rire.

- Le portail s'ouvre à l'aide de mon katana et d'un sort de Kidô, expliqua-t-il.

- Alors apprenez-moi cette incantation, répondit-elle. Ensuite… je vous laisserai ouvrir à l'aide de votre sabre.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas le faire ? Je pensais…

- Je n'en ai pas l'autorisation, coupa Nemu. Cela m'est impossible. Je ne serais pas venue jusqu'ici, si j'avais pu utiliser mon zanpakutô.

Shû baissa la tête et sourit.

- Alors c'est donc vous qu'ils recherchent partout. Vous êtes le lieutenant…

- Peu importe qui je suis, ou qui j'étais. Je vous en prie… apprenez-moi juste cette incantation.

.

Elle la lui fit répéter une nouvelle fois avant de la prononcer à son tour. Le sort était long et complexe, surtout pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le jeter. Nemu se sentit fébrile à l'idée que quelques phrases seulement la séparaient de son objectif…

Elle s'agenouilla en face de son compagnon.

Elle n'était jamais allée dans le monde réel… mais dans quelques minutes, elle foulerait le sol de cette terre inexplorée, qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les récits qu'en faisaient Renji ou Matsumoto aux réunions de lieutenants... ce monde qu'elle avait si longtemps observé aux rayons X sur les écrans de surveillance de la douzième division, sans même se demander ce qu'il pouvait receler, à part des courbes, des graphes et des millions de points rouges sur une carte…

Pour cela, il lui fallait se concentrer sur l'enchantement qu'elle avait à prononcer. Nemu chassa les pensées vagabondes de son esprit. Elle tint fermement le katana de Shû, prête à le lui tendre pour le laisser accomplir la fin du rituel.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle en oublia les précautions d'usage et laissa filtrer quelques bribes de reiatsu, embrasé par le stress et l'excitation mêlées. Elle reprit brutalement le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle et jeta un regard circulaire sur la lisière des arbres qui les entouraient. Mais le mal était fait.

Le signal de son émetteur brouillait toujours la perception des potentiels ennemis, bien sûr, mais dans un rayon de cinquante mètres seulement, et à condition qu'elle diminue sa pression au maximum. Vu son grade, il était presque impossible que la portée de son reiatsu ne dépasse pas les cinquante mètres.

Autrement dit, si un quelconque serviteur traînait dans les parages, il ne pourrait manquer de la repérer.

- Prenez le sabre, ordonna-t-elle. Et ouvrez cette porte maintenant.

Shû obéit, inquiet et tira le katana de son fourreau.

- Vite, le pressa Nemu, qui commençait à percevoir les pressions spirituelles des gardes qui affluaient vers eux. Ils arrivent. Dépêchez-vous !

Toute forme de politesse avait été abandonnée. S'il ne se grouillait pas, elle allait se faire coincer !

Contre toute attente, le jeune garçon exécuta les gestes d'une main précise et ferme. Nemu reprit son souffle en voyant se dessiner, autour de la lame plantée dans l'air, les contours de bois et de papier de la porte à double-battant qui allait lui offrir un autre monde, une autre vie, sa liberté…

D'une poussée, l'adolescent ouvrit le portail. La lumière qui s'échappait de l'embrasure éblouit la jeune femme. Elle porta une main à ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité pour les protéger… tendit la main pour toucher le panneau de bois qui la séparait du monde réel…

Lorsque soudain l'escouade des gardes toute entière se matérialisa autour d'eux.

- Ne bougez pas ! Plus un geste !

.

Le cœur de Nemu cessa de battre.

Son souffle lui parut soudain très bruyant dans le silence du jardin.

Les hommes vêtus de noir les encerclaient, sans laisser filtrer le moindre espace. Pas même la plus petite ouverture pour lui permettre de filer. Mains sur leurs sabres, regards sévères et cagoules dissimulant le bas de leurs visages, ils la tenaient en respect. Elle était perdue.

L'un des hommes de main fit un pas en avant et retira son masque. Nemu reconnut aussitôt l'un des hauts gradés de la deuxième division.

- Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Un des hommes s'empara de son otage avant qu'elle ait pu le récupérer et lui fit lâcher son katana. Aussitôt, le Senkaimon s'effaça.

- Je… je suis désolé… s'écria Shû. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas… ce n'est pas moi…

Les accents de sa voix étaient sincères, mais ils lui paraissaient lointains et flous.

Un grand vide s'était installé entre les côtes de Nemu, là où, quelques minutes plus tôt, frémissait un cœur avide de liberté. Anéantie, la jeune femme laissa retomber son bras.

- C'est drôle que le capitaine Soi Fong ne soit pas là… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'amertume. Qui a eu l'idée de ce piège ?

- Personne ne vous a autorisée à parler, répliqua le siège de la deuxième division.

Lequel était-ce ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Vous allez nous suivre. Et vous verrez notre capitaine, je peux vous l'assurer.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas un piège, après tout. Peut-être l'un des gardes l'avait-il repérée et avait fait prévenir la patrouille responsable des opérations policières du Seiretei en urgence… Peut-être ces hommes n'étaient-ils pas tous des shinigamis… Peut-être que si elle ne ressentait que peu de pressions spirituelles, c'était parce que ces hommes n'en avaient tout simplement pas, et qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à l'impressionner par leur nombre… Peut-être…

- Posez cette arme et levez-vous, Kurotsuchi. C'est un ordre.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme étincelèrent dans le noir. Un éclat de lune passa brièvement sur son visage lorsqu'elle se releva lentement. Le gradé put alors voir le mince sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Très bien, fit Nemu d'une voix très douce. Vous avez gagné. Je me rends.

.

* * *

><p><em>Non, non, non, me tapez pas, ceci n'est pas la fin! <em>

_Super Nemu revient bientôt dans un nouvel épisode!_

_Pour toute réclamation, prière de vous adresser au bureau des prépublications du Journal du Seiretei, 9e Division, bâtiment 456, 3e étage, couloir B, bureau 78, ou de les faire parvenir au lieutenant Hisagi. bâtiment 12, rez-de-chaussée, couloir D, bureau 591. Un plan du Seiretei sera mis gracieusement à votre disposition.  
><em>

_Perdu dans le Seiretei? Pas de panique! Achetez le Manuel de Survie du Guerrier Sans Peur, par Zaraki Kenpachi et Yachiru Kusajishi! Plus de cent techniques pour se repérer efficacement dans les couloirs diaboliques et se débrouiller en territoire ennemi! Edition collector revue et augmentée, en série limitée dès maintenant chez votre libraire!  
><em>


	8. Run, baby, run

Mille pardons pour ma lenteur d'écriture catastrophique... Un tout petit chapitre juste avant les vacances.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8.<strong>

**Run, Baby, run…**

**.  
><strong>

On lui lia les mains par un sort de Kidô, puis elle se laissa emmener comme une poupée de chiffon, sans forces ni volonté.

Un tremblement l'avait secouée tandis qu'on se saisissait d'elle, suivi d'un froid glacial dans la poitrine, non loin du cœur.

Et maintenant ?

Nemu commençait à se dire que c'était terminé. Bel et bien fini. Elle avait échappé à tant de poursuivants ces derniers temps… Elle était fatiguée. Vraiment fatiguée.

Elle avait tant compté sur ce maudit Senkaimon, tant espéré atteindre son but… Une fois de plus ses rêves à peine entrevus lui filaient entre les doigts, tel un nuage de fumée.

Mayuri-sama, il sera donc dit que je ne verrai jamais le monde réel, se dit la jeune fille.

Non. Stop. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'utiliser son foutu nom pour jurer…

L'homme qui se tenait le plus près d'elle lui jeta un regard torve et Nemu comprit qu'elle avait dû penser à voix haute.

Les domestiques de la famille Kannogi avait été tirés de leurs lits durant l'arrestation de la rebelle. Plusieurs s'étaient précipités pour prendre soin de leur maître, mais Shû ne s'était pas laissé ramener à l'intérieur. Il avait tenu à rassurer ses gens sur son état, puis à assister au départ de la troupe qui escorterait son étrange ravisseuse jusqu'au Seiretei. Il se tenait en retrait, encadré par ses serviteurs qui paraissaient furieux d'avoir été bernés dans leur sommeil par cette insignifiante donzelle.

Suivant les shinigamis, Nemu remonta alors l'allée de graviers en s'émerveillant du chant de la nuit, des trilles des grillons et des coassements d'une grenouille que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber. Elle inspira à pleins poumons, savoura l'odeur fraîche de la pinède, de la rosée naissante et des iris pâles qui bordaient l'allée. Le jardin nocturne exhalait un parfum d'harmonie, de grâce et de liberté qu'elle n'allait probablement pas pouvoir goûter avant longtemps.

Au dernier moment, son regard quitta les étoiles brillantes pour se reporter sur Shû. Le noble tenait fermement son katana et la fixait avec intensité.

Soudain, l'homme qui la maintenait la fit avancer d'une poussée dans le dos. Elle franchit alors le portail et quitta le champ de vision du jeune garçon. Il contempla encore longuement l'endroit où elle s'était tenue après qu'elle eût disparu.

Il y avait tant de peine dans ses yeux gris.

…

Les murs de Sekkiseki se dressèrent bientôt devant eux. Nemu ne se souvenait pas qu'ils étaient aussi hauts… étrange. Elle qui les avait si souvent escaladés !

Les liens spirituels commençaient à lui brûler les poignets. La jeune fille les secoua, agacée, ce qui lui attira un regard furieux du shinigami qui se tenait le plus près d'elle.

- Ne bougez pas, grogna-t-il.

Quoiqu'il ne le laissât pas paraître et que son visage fût encore caché par un masque de tissu, Nemu pouvait percevoir sa nervosité. Peut-être était-il fraîchement affecté aux patrouilles et subissait-il le stress de sa première mission sur le terrain ? Au final, une dizaine d'hommes s'étaient révélés être de véritables soldats de la deuxième division. Autant dire une poignée, et composée d'amateurs en plus. C'était donc par cette fière troupe qu'elle s'était fait capturer ! Elle était presque déçue.

Le chef de l'expédition fit stopper leur groupe dès qu'ils atteignirent la porte. Un officier les attendait là et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la prisonnière pour reconnaître le crâne ovoïde, le col épais et la pression spirituelle du lieutenant Omaeda.

Surprise ! Si je m'attendais à voir un grand ponte venir me réceptionner ! pensa Nemu avec une pointe d'humour noir. Mais ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à deviner, c'était si le gros lieutenant était là sur ordre de sa terrible supérieure, ou s'il avait tenu à être présent par pure vengeance, pour le plaisir de mettre lui-même en cellule celle qui avait failli vider sa réserve de biscuits.

Cette simple idée tira un petit rire à Nemu, qui fit à nouveau sursauter l'homme à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? chuchota-t-il férocement. Êtes-vous folle ?

- Non. Je suis même tout à fait lucide.

- N'avez-vous donc pas peur ? siffla l'homme avec mépris.

- Peur ? répéta-t-elle, sincèrement surprise. Mais de quoi ?

L'homme roulait de grands yeux derrière son masque, complètement éberlué.

- Mais du lieutenant ! De notre capitaine ! De ce qu'il va advenir de vous…

Nemu eut un sourire fatigué.

- On dirait presque que vous vous en souciez plus que moi…

Le shinigami posa cette fois sur elle un regard horrifié.

- C'est donc bien vrai ce qu'on dit… Vous n'êtes pas humaine. Vous êtes une dégénérée…

Nemu pouffa de rire.

Que c'était drôle ! Il y avait donc encore des gens au Seiretei qui hésitaient à lui accorder le statut d'humaine ? Elle croyait pourtant que tout le monde savait à quoi s'en tenir sur sa naissance. Qui pouvait donc être assez bête pour la croire normale ?

Non, malgré tous ses efforts, Nemu ne parvenait pas à redouter la suite des évènements. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, hormis les foudres de son créateur. Et ce n'était pas Omaeda Marechiyo, son collègue de travail depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, qui allait l'impressionner.

Sa vulgarité tranchait tellement avec le maintien plein de fierté de son capitaine ! Elle revoyait le gros lieutenant enfourner ses horribles gâteaux à chaque réunion, _sans jamais leur en proposer, _puis, essuyer ses vilains doigts boudinés et chargés de bagues sur son uniforme. A cette image, elle ravala un nouveau sourire.

Quand à Soi Fong… La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était autour d'un des thés organisés par l'association des Femmes Shinigamis ! Nemu avait rarement eu affaire à elle en dehors de ces réunions. Et elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce que cette petite femme obsédée par le contrôle, la compétition et par son carcan de morale et d'honneur, pouvait bien avoir d'effrayant.

Un signe d'Omaeda la tira de ses pensées.

La jeune femme allait jeter un dernier regard au Rukongai avant d'être emmenée, lorsque soudain un évènement imprévu se produisit.

« Bon sang, mais est-ce qu'on ne peut pas me foutre la paix, _une bonne fois pour toutes ? _» fut la première pensée d'une Nemu ulcérée.

Voilà qu'une autre bande de crétins venait interrompre son arrestation. C'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait pouvoir se poser et souffler deux minutes, en fait. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol d'être ballotée d'un lieu à un autre.

Une volée de shurikens venait en effet de trancher les airs pour s'abattre avec fureur sur les shinigamis. Stupéfaite, Nemu se contenta de regarder la deuxième division s'éparpiller, telle une fourmilière, sous la pluie mortelle et acérée. Elle serra les poings de mécontentement et siffla entre ses dents. Avec ces satanées menottes, ça n'allait pas être facile de se défendre. Elle chercha des yeux un outil quelconque susceptible de l'aider, voire une bonne âme compatissante. Mais les Forces Spéciales étaient trop occupés à se couvrir en cherchant la provenance des tirs qui fusaient toujours. Les lames sifflaient avec violence en déchirant l'air et faisaient souvent mouche. Pourtant Nemu finit par constater que le ou les mystérieux lanceurs l'évitaient avec soin depuis le début de l'offensive. Elle se demanda alors si cette attaque-surprise pouvait avoir un rapport avec sa petite personne.

Lequel ? Du diable si elle pouvait le deviner. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'étendue de sa célébrité.

Les hommes de la deuxième division commençaient à se replier en l'entraînant vers les remparts du Seiretei. Elle se laissa faire et observa avec attention la suite des évènements.

Observer, la première qualité de toute personne touchant de près ou de loin à la science.

Le lieutenant aux doigts boudinés – non, ne pas rigoler, ce n'était pas le moment – beuglait des ordres, l'air soudain angoissé. Et au milieu, c'était la débandade. Les lames continuaient de pleuvoir en chuintant, l'une d'elle se ficha dans une grosse motte de terre juste à côté du pied de Nemu et la fit sursauter.

La première salve s'acheva, suivie immédiatement d'une seconde. Cette fois leurs ennemis invisibles entreprirent de bombarder les shinigamis d'un tir de Shakahos étincelants qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie un certain lieutenant aux cheveux carmin.

Nemu s'étonna de s'être souvenue si bien du sort préféré de Renji Abarai, qu'elle connaissait assez peu, en fin de compte. Ce renseignement se trouvait-il dans ses fichiers ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car elle dut bondir sur le côté pour éviter un kidô mal maîtrisé. Déséquilibrée par ses bras menottés, inutilisables, elle roula sur le sol et se retrouva bêtement assise par terre.

Les quelques shinigamis qui se trouvaient sur place avait fini par répondre efficacement à l'attaque, une fois à couvert. Cependant, Omaeda n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une arrestation de pure routine puisse dégénérer à ce point. Lorsqu'il avait appris que l'individu arrêté sur les terres du clan Kannogi était la rebelle Kurotsuchi, il avait immédiatement fait envoyer du renfort à ses subordonnés, mais il avait jugé inutile de réveiller son capitaine.

Une grave erreur, comme il pouvait le constater. Et qui allait certainement lui coûter cher.

Omaeda quitta le combat des yeux un instant, juste pour vérifier que sa prisonnière se trouvait toujours là. Nemu fixait la scène, bouche bée. Le lieutenant lui trouva l'air particulièrement ahuri.

Cela le rassura. Du moins n'avait-il rien à craindre de ce côté-là. C'était tout de même curieux, cette apathie, ce découragement. On aurait dit que le cerveau de la jeune femme avait bugué.

L'attaque prit fin aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Les shinigamis se figèrent sur place, surpris, mais l'adversaire avait compté sur ce léger temps de réaction pour passer à la deuxième phase.

Six hommes armés, vêtus d'uniformes en tous points semblables à ceux de la deuxième division, surgirent du couvert des arbres. Ils fondirent sur le groupe des shinigamis qui réagirent immédiatement.

Nemu était trop surprise, elle aussi, pour en profiter. Pas un instant elle n'envisagea de s'enfuir. Elle se contenta de fixer le combat furieux qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si les assaillants étaient moins nombreux, ils parvenaient néanmoins à enrayer les forces d'Omaeda et de se hommes. Elle se demanda quel était le secret des mystérieux agresseurs pour se déplacer aussi vite, et avec une telle dextérité… Même ses yeux, pourtant habitués à suivre la course d'un maître du shunpô, avaient du mal à capter tous les mouvements des attaquants. Leurs gestes paraissaient à la fois saccadés et fluides, violents et doux. Bien trop précis. Inhumains.

C'est alors que l'un d'eux se tourna vers elle.

Le contact visuel ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, avant que l'inconnu ne retourne à son combat. Pourtant, les yeux noirs de cet homme sous ses sourcils broussailleux, seul élément de son visage qu'elle pouvait distinguer clairement, lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

Nemu se sentit frissonner et constata que tout son corps était en sueur. La transpiration avait refroidi désagréablement sur sa peau et poissait son vêtement. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller après un rêve agité, tant les évènements qui venaient de se produire lui paraissaient irréels.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi restait-elle assise par terre sans rien faire ?

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions hébétées par le shinigami qui maintenait ses liens. N'osant pas la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, le soldat avait resserré sa prise sur les fers de la jeune rebelle et la fixait avec anxiété. Il avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se libérer de son emprise, étant donné leurs grades respectifs.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Nemu.

Elle rassembla ses jambes sous elle pour s'accroupir et affronta le shinigami du regard. La crainte suintait de tout son être. Si elle tentait la moindre évasion, il n'arriverait pas à l'en empêcher.

Nemu se leva. Se jambes étaient légèrement ankylosées, mais elle parvint à ne pas vaciller. Sans lâcher l'homme du regard, elle tira avec violence sur la corde fixée à ses menottes et qu'il tenait encore. Le shinigami stupéfait laissa le chanvre lui glisser entre les doigts et vit Nemu se retourner. D'un bond et en faisant claquer ses liens, elle franchit les fourrés et le couvert des arbres. Une minute plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Nemu fendait le feuillage vert qui lui griffait la peau et tirait sur ses vêtements. Elle courrait à vive allure, sans utiliser le shunpô, se concentrant simplement sur puissance de ses mollets musclés.

En franchissant les taillis, elle avait vu d'autres agresseurs embusqués, presque invisibles dans la nuit noire. Elle s'était souvenue du regard impérieux de l'homme aux sourcils broussailleux. Un regard qui semblait lui intimer de prendre la fuite, et plus vite que ça.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était réveillée, avait obéi ? Elle n'en savait rien. L'habitude des ordres, sans doute.

En filant à travers les branches, elle se demandait qui pouvaient être ces mystérieux sauveurs. Qui s'intéressait donc tant à elle ? Qui disposait d'une troupe de shinigamis (car c'est bien ce dont ils avaient l'air) assez puissante pour défaire aussi facilement une escouade de la deuxième division ?

Un piège de Mayuri-sama ? Impossible. Elle connaissait chaque membre de sa division. Elle pouvait même identifier le reiatsu de chacun d'entre eux et, une chose était sûre : c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait celui de ses alliés providentiels.

Nemu bondit par-dessus un mince ruisseau et sentit un frisson d'alerte parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle venait d'être prise en chasse. Chaque fibre de son instinct inhumain le lui soufflait. Elle donna une brusque accélération et se résigna à utiliser le shunpô, malgré sa fatigue. Décidément, quelle soirée !

Le simple fait de s'être libérée lui avait rendu le désir de vivre, qui s'était momentanément égaré durant sa capture, comme lorsque Mayuri-sama s'était emparé d'elle. Le désir de vivre libre.

Accroche-toi à tes rouflaquettes, Omaeda, pensa-t-elle avec un rictus satisfait avant de s'élancer de nouveau.

Mais ce n'était pas Omaeda qui la poursuivait, comme elle s'en rendit compte assez tôt. La masse de reiatsu qui l'environnait était plus puissante. Elle tenta désespérément de semer ses poursuivants à travers les arbres et les brumes matinales qui commençaient à saturer l'air fraîchi. L'aube était proche. Elle devait à tout prix les avoir distancés avant que le soleil ne soit levé.

Une douleur fulgurante la saisit brusquement au mollet. Nemu poussa un cri entre ses dents. Une branche cassée à la pointe tranchante venait de l'écorcher cruellement, mordant le muscle de sa jambe tendue. Nemu zigzagua une minute de trop sous le choc, ce qui lui fit perdre une poignée de secondes d'avance.

La poignée décisive.

La jeune femme chercha une échappatoire quelconque, mais hélas, les autres l'encerclaient déjà. Elle interrompit sa course dans une clairière, hors d'haleine et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. D'imperceptibles craquements se faisaient entendre. Les brumes de leur reiatsus commençaient à l'atteindre et elle entrevoyait leurs silhouettes sombres aux contours flous se découper entre les arbres.

Nemu serra les dents et bondit en avant avec l'intention de passer en force. Mais elle fut cueillie par un poing qui s'enfonça avec violence dans son estomac et en eut le souffle coupé. Une jambe mince fouetta l'air et faucha ses mollets avant même qu'elle ait pu l'éviter. La chute qui s'en suivit lui parut très lente.

Nemu s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Sa tête heurta le sol brutalement et sa vue se brouilla. Le ciel d'encre et ses étoiles brillantes, encadrés par les cimes des arbres environnants, se mirent à tourner et se fondirent en masse indistincte, avant de disparaître dans le magma noir de l'inconscience.

.

Elle s'éveilla lentement, le crâne bourdonnant. Sa bouche était pâteuse et un goût sale persistait sur sa langue sèche. Ses jambes étaient elles aussi douloureuses. Le souvenir de son évanouissement lui revint et la réveilla tout à fait.

Elle était tombée aux mains d'un groupe de personne non-identifiées, aux intentions mystérieuses. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'allait-on faire d'elle ?

La jeune femme se redressa doucement, agacée par ces questions sans réponses. Un regard lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait étendue sur une banquette, dans une pièce aux murs gris et nus, exiguë mais propre.

Elle avait été soignée et même lavée pendant son sommeil, car ses cheveux humides sentaient le savon et son vêtement déchiré avait été remplacée par un yukata noir décoré de motifs végétaux vert foncé. En tout cas, cela ne ressemblait pas aux tenues des prisonniers du Gotei 13.

Mais en portant la main à sa ceinture, elle constata avec un coup au cœur qu'on l'avait délestée de son zanpakutô. Ainsi que de tout son petit arsenal. Un profond sentiment de solitude s'abattit sur elle. Elle était totalement désarmée, au propre comme au figuré.

Elle jeta un regard noir au mobilier simple, une table en bois basse et quelques coussins pour s'agenouiller, comme s'ils avaient été responsables de son malheur.

Nemu grommela et éleva ses mains à hauteur de son visage. La personne qui l'avait _récupérée_ (oui récupérée comme un paquet !) lui avait également retiré ses menottes spirituelles. Cela la rassura : au moins, elle avait les mains libres. Et puis, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière. Du moins, pas une prisonnière de haute sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme entra. Nemu faillit bondir sur ses pieds pour se mettre en garde, mais se retint _in extremis_. L'homme portait un uniforme noir de shinigami, ainsi qu'un sabre passé à son obi.

Un shinigami ? D'où venait-il ? Etait-elle tombée sur une faction de déserteurs ?

Il perçut son inquiétude et leva une main apaisante. Les muscles de la jeune femme se décontractèrent légèrement. Mais alors, très légèrement.

Il paraissait âgé d'une trentaine d'années, en termes humains bien sûr, et de près, sa taille était imposante. Son visage lisse et pâle aux traits anguleux était doux, quoique grave, ce qui convainquit Nemu de le laisser approcher. Une chevelure brune masquait son front et des sourcils épais surmontaient ses yeux brun sombre. Elle les reconnut dès qu'elle les croisa.

- Nous nous connaissons, constata-t-elle.

C'était l'homme qui d'un seul regard l'avait incitée à reprendre la fuite. Et sa liberté.

- Exact. Heureux de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillée…

- Qui êtes-vous ? coupa Nemu sans se s'embarrasser de politesses. Où suis-je ?

- Calmez-vous, vous ne risquez rien. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici.

Nemu inspira à fond.

- Je ne suis donc pas prisonnière ?

L'homme roula de grands yeux.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Plus personne ne vous poursuit.

Son sourire se voulait rassurant mais elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

- Alors pourquoi prendre mes armes ?

- Malheureusement, je ne pourrai vous rendre votre zanpakutô que si vous coopérez avec nous, lieutenant Kurotsuchi.

Nemu encaissa le choc à la perfection et vrilla son regard vert dans celui de l'inconnu.

- Vous connaissez mon nom… mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

L'homme se redressa avec un sourire.

- Je vous demande pardon. Je suis le lieutenant Matsuda Akio.

Nemu sursauta.

- Lieutenant ? s'étonna-t-elle, sur la défensive. Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Quelle est votre affectation ?

- Il est normal que vous ne m'ayez jamais vu, sourit Matsuda Akio. Le contraire eut été étonnant. Très ennuyeux, même…

Nemu soupira de lassitude.

- Admettons. Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement arrêter vos mystères et me dire où je suis et pourquoi ?

L'épuisement la regagnait.

- Vous vous trouvez dans l'un des postes avancés que nous possédons dans le Rukongai, bien au-dessous du système de canalisations, à l'abri du Gotei 13 et de votre ancien capitaine. Nous échappons à toute autorité en place au monde des âmes, y compris aux treize armées et à la chambre des 46. Voilà pourquoi je dis que vous n'avez rien à craindre. En fait, nous n'avons de compte à rendre qu'au Roi de la Soul Society lui-même.

Laissant le temps à Nemu d'assimiler ces informations, Matsuda plongea ses yeux marron dans les émeraudes profondes de la jeune femme et conclut :

- Bienvenue à la division zéro, lieutenant Kurotsuchi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Précisions concernant la suite:<strong> Comme cette histoire a été écrite avant que ladite division fasse son apparition dans le manga, je ne peux pas tout changer. Je vais néanmoins m'efforcer de coller un max à l'œuvre, sans spoiler. Visez un peu le challenge ^^ Donc, la Garde Royale sera remodelée à ma sauce, à partir de ce que j'en sais, mais la plupart des personnages seront des OC pas très importants: je reste centrée sur Nemu.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous planter là avec une fin de chapitre aussi pourrave :(


	9. Inglourious Basterds

**Pardon, pardon, pardon pour ce monstrueux retard! **Oui c'est impardonnable et désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, je vous en poste un bon gros plus intéressant dans la foulée! J'ai souvent du mal avec cette histoire (en plus, ça devient compliqué) mais je m'y accrocherai vaille que vaille, d'abord parce que je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, ensuite, parce que je ne peux pas non plus laisser tomber cette pauvre Nemu! Je termine ma fic WTF et je m'y remets un peu mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9.<strong>

**Inglourious Basterds  
><strong>

Nemu resta un instant estomaquée, puis reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Vous mentez. D'après mes informations, la division zéro ou Garde Royale est composée de moins de dix personnes, et ne peut agir dans la Soul Society.

- Vous êtes magnifiquement bien informée, lieutenant, sourit Matsuda. C'est exact, seuls cinq de nos membres sont habilités à pénétrer dans la dimension royale et protègent la personne de notre Roi. Cependant, pour que cette protection soit sans faille, ils ne peuvent se contenter de demeurer là-bas, confinés. C'est pour ça que nous existons, _nous_.

Toujours ce sourire. Une lueur irisée luisait dans ses yeux sombres, leur donnant un éclat presque maléfique. N'importe qui en aurait été déstabilisé, mais Nemu était habituée à d'autres sortes de bizarreries.

- On nous surnomme « les mouches » ou encore les mouchards. Pas très glorieux, mais c'est bien ce que nous sommes. Des sortes de Forces Spéciales spéciales. Nous agissons sur le terrain, ici ou dans le monde réel, et rassemblons toutes les informations possibles sur les menaces qui peuvent peser sur notre Roi.

Nemu hocha la tête, se doutant que cela devait avoir rapport à Aizen.

- Notre corps était très peu nombreux au début, poursuivit l'homme. Personne n'osait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer s'en prendre au Roi de la Soul Society. Mais lors de la trahison d'Aizen, il a bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Le Gotei 13 n'a pas été capable de se rendre compte de sa duplicité, ni de l'arrêter. Peut-être pourront-ils le battre sur le terrain, mais qui sait si son exemple n'aura pas inspiré d'autres traîtres en puissance ? Nos forces sont peu à peu devenues indispensables à la Garde Royale et se sont multipliées. Notre tâche première est bien entendu de fournir un maximum d'informations à propos des plans d'Aizen pour renforcer de notre mieux la dimension royale. Mais nous ne perdons pas de vue la possibilité que d'autres mettent en danger la sécurité du Roi à l'avenir. D'où cet avant-poste en plein cœur de la Soul Society...

- Et si j'ai bien compris, acheva Nemu, vous recrutez.

Akio éclata de rire.

- Voilà pourquoi nous vous avons choisie, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Son regard pétillait de joie.

- Nous vous observons depuis quelques temps. Votre petite rébellion était plutôt divertissante. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher éternellement dans le Rukongai.

Elle le laissa poursuivre, admirant la manière dont il savourait la puissance que ses informations lui procuraient.

Orgueil, fierté, satisfait de lui-même, voire imbu, aisément manipulable, songea-t-elle.

Puis elle fit taire sa cervelle robotisée. Cet homme n'était pas un ennemi. Pas encore.

- Résumons : vous êtes seule, sans attaches et vous cherchez à échapper à votre capitaine. Vous disposez d'une base de données sans égal dans le domaine de l'information et vous dérangez le Gotei 13, qui ne sait pas ce que vous pourriez en faire. Vous n'avez pas l'air de souhaiter la ruine de la Soul Society, ni de vouloir vous rallier au traître. Mais il faudra faire quelque chose de vous, on ne peut pas se permettre de vous laisser errer dans la nature. Nous savons que la deuxième division a des potentiels rebelles plein ses geôles, mais il serait dommage de vous y laisser pourrir sans exploiter vos capacités… Vous êtes entraînée, autonome, résistante. Vous savez faire preuve de discrétion, vous maîtrisez la technologie, les arts martiaux, du moins, je suppose, vous êtes redoutable et déterminée…

Il s'interrompit, songeur :

- Pour ce qui est du Kidô, nous ne vous avons pas souvent vu le pratiquer.

- Mon niveau est faible, mais convenable, répondit-elle simplement.

Le « lieutenant » la considéra en silence. Nemu avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Depuis combien de temps la surveillaient-ils exactement ?

- Si vous étiez transférée dans notre division, cela ôterait une épine du pied au Gotei 13. Ils doivent s'arracher les cheveux en se demandant que faire de vous à cette heure. Et vous feriez un excellent agent de renseignements…

Nemu apprécia la franchise de son interlocuteur. Il ne lui cachait pas qu'il comptait se servir d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle remercia silencieusement son créateur pour toutes les fonctions dont il l'avait dotée, et qui faisaient d'elle une créature si atypique. Car le Gotei 13 ne se serait pas tant soucié de la prendre vivante si elle n'avait pas été utile.

Nemu se surprit à envisager la proposition qui allait suivre. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. L'homme semblait dire la vérité, mais cela lui paraissait trop beau. Il tombait du ciel, comme cela, avec une offre de promotion qui, non seulement lui permettrait d'échapper à toute poursuite de la part de ses supérieurs, mais qui de plus la mettrait à l'abri des foudres de Mayuri-sama ! Quelque chose clochait, même si elle ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Elle le toisa, s'efforçant de gommer toute expression de son visage lisse. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle l'écoutait avec attention en le fixant de son regard profond sans réagir à ses propos, ni par l'affirmative, ni par la négative, et en ne cillant que très rarement. Elle savait que cela troublait généralement les gens. C'était aussi déroutant que de se livrer à un combat de regard avec un chat.

Mais cette technique ne parut pas l'impressionner outre mesure.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous me dites la vérité ? lâcha finalement la jeune fille.

- Ah oui.

Akio eut un sourire sibyllin.

- Vous semblez bien renseignée sur notre division, malgré nos précautions…

Nemu ne releva pas.

- Vous savez donc, reprit-il, que la Garde Royale constitue la seule forme de promotion possible pour un shinigami du rang de capitaine. Elle est actuellement composée de cinq membres, dont l'un est habilité à quitter la dimension du Roi pour nous transmettre ordres et informations. C'est elle qui vous fournira les preuves que vous attendez. Lorsque vous l'aurez vue, vous n'aurez plus le moindre doute.

Nemu abaissa ses yeux immenses et réfléchit un instant. Elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Si je refusais ? Comment pourriez-vous me laissez partir en possession de telles informations ?

Matsuda eut un rire sarcastique.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à disposer d'une technologie avancée, lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Nous avons nos méthodes. Si vous refusiez, vous vous réveilleriez dans les bois sans le moindre souvenir de notre rencontre.

Nemu hocha brièvement la tête et évalua ses possibilités en quelques secondes.

Il mentait, elle en aurait juré. La division 0 n'allait pas prendre la peine de lui effacer la mémoire, surtout si elle connaissait le pouvoir de son zanpakutô.

N'était-elle pas trop pessimiste, trop encline à voir des monstres impitoyables partout ? Pourtant, même si elle ne pouvait en être sûre à cent pour cent, quelque chose lui disait que si elle refusait, elle ne sortirait pas de cette pièce vivante.

- J'attendrai ici votre preuve, décida-t-elle enfin.

- Parfait, approuva le lieutenant.

Son sourire de réconfort se voulait rassurant, mais Nemu lui trouvait quelque chose de trop lisse, d'artificiel, qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

.

La preuve lui parvint vingt-quatre heures plus tard.

Le lieutenant Matsuda vint la chercher après lui avoir fait porter une collation frugale. Nemu le suivit le long des coursives sombres, faiblement éclairées et parcourues de canalisations qui formaient l'entrelacs de la base des mouchards. Les pas de l'homme résonnaient et leurs écho se répercutait dans l'interminable couloir. Il régnait une atmosphère humide et glaciale dans le souterrain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça la moindre parole.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à une porte de fer, face à laquelle Akio s'arrêta.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

- Derrière cette porte se trouve une personne qui vous prouvera nos dires. Lorsque vous aurez parlé avec elle, vous saurez tout et vous ne douterez plus de nos dires.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-elle.

- L'un des membres de la Garde Royale. De la _vraie_ Garde Royale. La personne qui s'occupe de la liaison entre ce monde, et celui du roi. Le capitaine Kirio Hikifune.

Le nom parut étrangement familier à Nemu. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs mais ne parvint pas à se rappeler d'où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

Akio eut un sourire et ajouta :

- Elle a hâte de vous rencontrer, lieutenant. Elle était autrefois capitaine de la douzième division, vous savez.

Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Elle avait lu ce nom quelque part dans le fouillis des archives et sa prodigieuse mémoire l'avait soigneusement conservé.

- Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Non, répondit Akio. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de la rencontrer aujourd'hui. Vous irez seule.

Il tira les deux barres de bois fermant la porte et les posa contre le mur. Puis il s'effaça.

- Prenez le temps que vous voudrez. Je vous attends ici.

Nemu se détourna de lui et entrouvrit le battant, étrangement émue.

.

L'idée de rencontrer un ancien capitaine de son ex-division était tellement étrange ! Elle tenta de se représenter une femme à la tête de la douzième. Mince, svelte, rieuse, elle aurait eu les cheveux sombres et les prunelles couleur lie-de-vin. Sa voix aurait été douce, mais ferme. Elle aurait mené ses troupes avec rigueur et tendresse à la fois.

Nemu la voyait s'étirer sur son fauteuil en souriant distraitement à son lieutenant, avant de se lever, de lui taper joyeusement sur l'épaule pour la convier à venir s'entraîner.

Mais la jeune femme bannit immédiatement ce pâle fantôme de son esprit. Cette inconsistante créature, mélange d'autres capitaines qu'elle connaissait, n'existait pas. Elle ne pouvait imaginer d'autre capitaine à ce poste de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle poussa la porte et entra.

.

Nul ne sut ce que se dirent les deux femmes, au cours de l'entretien qui suivit. Nemu ne voulut partager ses paroles avec personne. Cependant, à l'issue de cet aparté, elle était entièrement convaincue de n'avoir pas affaire à un piège ou à un canular.

Elle avait également acquis la certitude de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

En sondant ses propres émotions - chose curieuse que les sentiments humains ! -, elle ne découvrit aucun enthousiasme d'ordre patriotique à l'idée de rejoindre une troupe d'espions d'élite, chargée de surveiller les menaces à l'encontre du roi de la Soul Society. Son désir le plus cher était d'être enfin traitée avec justice.

En fait, elle aurait volontiers accepté de travailler dans le ramassage des ordures si cela avait pu la tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel elle se trouvait. La proposition de la division 0 tombait à pic, et était de loin ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir de plus commode et de plus sécurisant.

Ce fut donc par pur opportunisme qu'elle prit sa décision.

- J'accepte, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc au lieutenant Matsuda lorsqu'il revint.

- Excellent, approuva celui-ci avec un sourire mystérieux.

…

Deux personnes se réjouirent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Le premier était le lieutenant Matsuda Akio, qui se félicitait d'avoir réussi à débaucher Nemu Kurotsuchi. Outre qu'il admirait l'esprit de débrouillardise et l'efficacité redoutable de la jeune femme, il éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à trouver de nouvelle recrues acceptables ces derniers temps. Ce qui était d'autant plus grave que ses troupes prenaient de plus en plus de risques au cours de leurs mission, et que leurs rangs avaient diminué de moitié en peu de mois.

La seconde personne qui se frotta les mains joyeusement lorsqu'on lui raconta l'histoire fut Yamamoto Genryusei Shigekuni.

Il fallait le comprendre : depuis des semaines, il cherchait une solution, plus ou moins pacifique au problème. Il espérait qu'on arriverait à mettre la main sur Nemu _rapidement_, ainsi que sur les informations qu'elle possédait (il cherchait désespérément un prétexte pour fouiller dans la base de données de Mayuri depuis plusieurs siècles, convaincu à juste titre que le scientifique y cachait de redoutables et ténébreux secrets. Hélas, aucun méfait du scientifique n'avait été assez grave pour le lui permettre). Il ne savait comment gérer la Menace Nemu puisque ses intentions demeuraient obscures. Surtout, il craignait que la jeune demoiselle ne retombe entre les griffes de son père, car sa mort eût été un triste gâchis.

Or, voilà qu'elle se faisait récupérer par le seul organisme absolument intouchable d'un point de vue administratif et judiciaire de toute la Soul Society ! Son statut équivalait dès lors à celui des témoins protégés dans le monde réel : il ne pouvait ni décider de son sort, ni la poursuivre davantage. Il était même tenu au secret absolu au sujet de sa situation, ce qui l'arrangeait plus encore que tout le reste.

Bref, l'ex-lieutenant Kurotsuchi n'était plus son problème, et elle continuerait cependant à oeuvrer, sous haute surveillance, pour le bien de la Soul Society. En plus de ça, il n'y aurait même pas de paperasse à remplir, comme pour les autres transferts, vu que celui-ci n'était pas officiel !

Il n'avait plus qu'à exiger la destruction des copies de la base de données volée et le problème serait définitivement réglé. On allait voir comment la division 0 allait se dépatouiller avec elle, maintenant !

C'est ce qu'on appelait refiler la patate chaude à son voisin.

Yamamoto se félicitait donc de la tournure des événements et lorsque Sasakibe arriva pour lui proposer une bonne _cup of tea_ – avec un nuage de lait – le vieux shinigami refusa joyeusement :

- Pas de thé ce soir, lieutenant, ordonna-t-il. Dénichez-moi cet excellent saké que m'avait offert Kyoraku il y a quelques mois...

On pourrait même faire péter le champagne, songea-t-il, tandis que Chôjirô quittait son bureau en modérant sa surprise. Mais il ne tenait pas à mettre la puce à l'oreille de son subordonné.

La soirée se termina donc fort tard pour le capitaine de la première division, qui se promit d'entamer les négociations avec Matsuda dès demain matin.

En fait non, pas demain matin, songea-t-il en sentant ses vieilles tempes bourdonner sous l'effet de l'alcool tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son futon. Demain après-midi, plutôt...

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à la somnolence vertigineuse des excès de saké, le visage grave du jeune Matsuda, qui avait fait ses classes dans sa division, lui revint en tête.

Un petit ambitieux aux dents si longues qu'elles en rayaient le parquet. Il ne serait pas difficile de le faire craquer.

…

Yamamoto Genryusei Shigekuni était le seul shinigami du Gotei 13 à connaître l'existence de la mystérieuse base secrète de la division zéro au sein de la Soul Society.

Il était hors de question, assura le lieutenant Matsuda à Nemu, que l'entrevue avec le capitaine général ait lieu dans les locaux de la première division. On ne la laisserait pas courir un tel risque. Et puis, si elle devait être définitivement rayée des listes à l'issue de la rencontre, il valait mieux pour elle éviter de se promener gaiement dans le Seiretei.

Mais l'entretien se déroula dans une salle si semblable au bureau du chef de la première division, toute en longueurs de bois verni, que Nemu crut avoir fait un bond de plusieurs kilomètres, lorsque la haute porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

Le commandant Yamamoto lui faisait face, assis sur un siège au fond de la salle.

La jeune femme et son nouveau supérieur s'inclinèrent face au patriarche.

.

- ...Résumons : vous faites dès à présent partie de la Garde Royale. Vous renoncez à votre grade et à toutes vos prérogatives associées, à votre solde, également. Vous serez officiellement portée disparue et, selon la loi, rayée des listes dans un délai maximal de cinquante ans... mais...

Yamamoto se pencha en avant.

- En ce qui concerne les copies de la base de données volées au capitaine Kurotsuchi...

- Il n'existe pas de copie, répondit Nemu. Le contenu intégral se trouve dans ma mémoire.

- Pouvez-vous l'effacer ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en toute sincérité.

Les sourcils de Yamamoto se soulevèrent.

- Je n'ai jamais tenté d'utiliser les pouvoirs de mon zanpakutô contre moi-même, expliqua Nemu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, malheureusement.

- Je vois... grogna le vieux shinigami.

- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Matsuda, obséquieux. En tant que son tout nouveau supérieur, je ne pourrai accepter une opération aussi hasardeuse. Vous comprenez, les risques seraient trop importants, et...

Yamamoto lui jeta un regard noir.

- Kurotsuchi-san, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur la dénomination. Avez-vous un moyen d'effacer ces informations de votre tête ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle.

- Capitaine Yamamoto, coupa Matsuda, je vous le répète...

Les négociations durèrent trois heures et demie.

A la fin, Nemu crut que son crâne allait exploser. D'ailleurs ça pourrait peut-être régler ce problème de base de données, qui sait ?

Les négociations durèrent trois heures et demie, donc, et Yamamoto dut renoncer et laisser filer Nemu sans conditions. Il quitta son ancien subordonné avec une exquise politesse, mais en exhalant une vague de reiatsu particulièrement furieux. Matsuda souriait, avec fourberie et extase à la fois.

C'est ainsi que l'élève dépassa le maître.

.

Nemu n'en revenait pas. Elle s'en était bel et bien tirée.

Elle était libre, avec toutes ses neurones et toutes ses dents.

Et maintenant ? Eh ben maintenant, les vacances étaient finies.

.


	10. La Menace fantôme

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur le dernier chapitre, où il ne se passe rien... vous allez donc pouvoir découvrir la cellule anti-terroriste de la division zéro! (oui, ça correspond plus ou moins à ça XD)

**Attention:** hormis un personnage tout droit sorti de mon imagination (pardon, deux: y a Matsuda aussi), les nouveaux potes de Nemu sont des personnages (ultra)secondaires de Bleach, récupérés par-ci par-là, et que je me permets de recycler, voire de ressusciter, comme Ichinose et Eishima, pour la suite de l'histoire. Certains sortent du manga, d'autres, de l'anime.

Pourquoi je fais ça? Parce que, comme pour Shû Kannogi, j'ai la flemme de les inventer. Et après tout, pourquoi s'embêter alors que Tite Kubo en a prévu plein et avec de lourds passés en prime?

Enfin, ce chapitre est un peu tristounet par moments, surtout au milieu. Il est aussi un peu critique envers la Soul Society... parce qu'il faut avouer que ce n'est pas le paradis merveilleux dont parlait Rukia dans les premiers volumes. D'ailleurs je me demande si Tite Kubo avait prévu d'en faire une ancienne gamine des rues à ce moment-là.

Bon, assez blablaté. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 10.**

**La Menace fantôme**

Pendant ce temps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...

Ah euh... oubliez ça, en fait.

Pendant ce temps à Las Noches... (ça sonnait mieux) on s'ennuyait.

Certains se frottaient les mains en ricanant diaboliquement, car leur heure allait bientôt venir... d'autres, les sous-fifres, surtout, ceux à qui on ne dévoilait pas ses plans maléfiques, se faisaient grave suer en attendant la bataille finale.

C'était le cas de Szayel Apporro Gantz.

Il avait achevé toutes ses expériences sur les autres membres de l'armée d'Aizen. Il avait mangé toutes ses fraccions après s'être battu contre Grimmjow, le seul qui l'avait grillé (et qui avait le droit de libérer son sabre). Il avait passé la journée à lustrer sa belle chevelure rose, puis à se coudre un bel uniforme violet à pompons jaunes, puis à se vernir les ongles en orange et à faire des essayages, enfin, pour couronner le tout, il avait réussi à tuer son dernier spécimen humain dans des circonstances trop sales pour être décrites ici. Bref, l'octava espada déprimait sec.

L'idée du siècle lui vint grâce, une fois n'est pas coutume, à Gin Ichimaru.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce costume, Szayel-san ? s'esclaffa celui-ci. Tu t'es déguisé en Mayuri Kurotsuchi ?

Szayel ne releva même pas, frappé soudainement par un éclair de génie. Mais oui ! Les seuls êtres qu'il n'avait pu étudier que de loin étaient les shinigamis !

Lorsqu'Aizen avait réuni son espada, il avait pris soin de leur révéler absolument tout ce qu'il savait de la Soul Society et du Gotei 13, depuis les noms des plus hauts membres de l'état-major jusqu'à la liste des meilleures tavernes du Rukongai. C'était le très consciencieux Tôsen qui s'était chargé de rédiger la version manuscrite de ce rapport. Lequel, à la fin, faisait 9587 pages, sans compter les annexes et cartes, et avait été distribué à chacun des dix espadas. Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient dû se le manger de A à Z.

Gin avait même parlé de « contrôle surprise des connaissances » et tout le monde lui en voulait terriblement depuis qu'il avait fini par avouer que c'était encore une sale blague.

Szayel savait donc tout de son honorable confrère.

De tous les shinigamis, c'était celui qu'il désirait le plus rencontrer. Ils partageaient la même passion de la science, la même soif du savoir. De plus, ils avaient tous deux réussi à créer la vie.

Certes, Kurotsuchi ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Mais sa création était unique. Il avait concentré sa puissance en un seul être, un individu à part entière, plus performant que les molles fraccions interchangeables que Szayel avait produites.

L'octava, en lisant le chapitre qui relatait le peu qu'on savait de Mayuri et de Nemu, s'était immédiatement intéressé à eux. Les autres étaient dérisoires. Ennuyeux. Mais lui pourrait se montrer utile à ses expériences.

Il y avait un plus : le rapport insistait sur son extrême résistance, et en particulier sur cette capacité de prendre une forme liquide pour se régénérer... fascinant.

Avec un peu d'espoir, il lui durerait longtemps !

L'espada bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita chez Aizen.

…

Une heure plus tard, tout content, il filait se préparer pour son voyage à la Soul Society.

- Parfois, j'ai du mal à te suivre, tu sais... commenta Ichimaru en regardant Szayel gambader en sifflotant. Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ça ? Ne me dis pas que ses expériences t'intéressent, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

- Oh non, répondit tranquillement Aizen, mais ça l'occupera.

- Mais il a soixante-dix pour cent de chances de se faire capturer...

Aizen eut un sourire laconique.

- Je ne crois pas que Szayel leur serait d'une grande utilité.

- Alors tu t'en fiches vraiment ? Un de tes précieux espadas...

- Allons, Gin...

- Ah oui. C'est vrai que Szayel ne fait pas vraiment partie des espadas précieux.

Le maître de Las Noches se désintéressa alors de la conversation. Gin admira en silence la désinvolture de son maître et eut un sourire malin. Si par contre, Szayel réussissait à capturer Mayuri, ça risquait de devenir intéressant...

…

Les arbres autour d'elle se massaient en bouquets sombres et épais. Le vent chantait dans leurs branches et apportait à Nemu l'odeur de son adversaire. Un avantage inestimable, ce nez, vraiment.

Il n'y avait pas de lune. La jeune femme pouvait toujours se fier à ses yeux puissants, mais elle s'efforçait, pour ce soir, de travailler ses autres sens, ouïe et odorat.

Elle raffermit calmement sa prise sur son sabre court et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de bondir lestement sur le tronc derrière lequel se dissimulait sa proie…

…qui lui fila sous le nez en un éclair de shunpô.

- Trop lente, Kurotsuchi ! Beaucoup trop lente ! lança Shinobu de son ton éternellement blasé. Il faut que tu travailles la vitesse.

Nemu abaissa le wakizashi qu'on lui prêtait pour s'entraîner. Une pointe de déception meurtrit son cœur.

- Tu as du talent pour te planquer et pour espionner, reprit son adversaire. Mais quand il s'agit de capturer quelqu'un, tu es mauvaise ! Comment as-tu fait pour survivre si longtemps avec les treize divisions aux fesses, en te traînant comme ça ?

La jeune fille sentit la température de son corps se hisser d'un cran et un curieux sentiment de chaleur l'envahir. Soudain elle comprit.

Il m'énerve, pensa-t-elle.

Cela la réjouit.

Elle n'avait quasiment jamais perdu son sang-froid de toute son existence, Mayuri-sama y avait veillé. Mais comme son paternel, elle avait le goût des expériences nouvelles. Et celle-ci était très intéressante. Elle laissa donc Eishima Shinobu, son instructeur, l'abreuver de conseils, tout en savourant la chaleur de sa propre colère, savamment masquée derrière son beau visage.

Prenant un air faussement concentré, elle s'appliqua à maîtriser son agacement, tout en hochant la tête de temps en temps, comme si elle buvait les paroles de son interlocuteur. Elle devait pourtant reconnaître qu'il lui avait beaucoup apporté, en quelques semaines. Elle avait découvert en elle des capacités insoupçonnées, mais aussi apprit à connaître ses points faibles – et la rapidité en faisait partie.

Shinobu-san parlait toujours mais elle avait à peine écouté un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Nemu céda soudain à l'impulsion brutale de le surprendre, là, à l'insu de tous, alors qu'il critiquait sa piètre performance. Sabre levé, elle fondit sur lui d'une détente fluide. Eishima fut surpris, au premier quart de seconde, mais réagit instantanément et para, la repoussant avec adresse.

- Ce n'était pas très honorable, ça, Nemu-chan, commenta-t-il dans un grognement réprobateur, en repoussant l'éternelle mèche brune qui lui barrait le front.

Il avait les doigts minces, des mains d'une blancheur surprenante, et qui s'enroulaient avec grâce autour de la poignée de son zanpakutô. Des mains qui savaient pareillement pincer les cordes d'une harpe, préparer un repas subtil et fin ou trancher une vie d'un simple geste. En se remémorant la patience de son nouvel instructeur, Nemu eut honte de son acte.

- Je regrette, chuchota-t-elle, la nuque baissée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous interrompre si grossièrement, Shinobu-san.

- Peu importe. J'avais fini. On peut rentrer, si tu veux.

Eishima Shinobu n'était pas méchant. Il était seulement très réservé, calme, et parlait toujours sur le même ton un peu monocorde. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et avait pour habitude de toujours dire ce qu'il pensait, quoi que cela puisse en coûter à la fierté de son interlocuteur. Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre : c'était un combattant hors-pair en de nombreux domaines, un guerrier vif et agile comme le vent, discret comme les ombres et un as de la filature.

Il aurait pu vaguement ressembler à un Jyushirô Ukitake brun avec ses cheveux longs, si son visage se fût parfois égayé d'un sourire. Mais ses traits réguliers demeuraient toujours froids, et son regard, sous la mèche brune qui rebiquait perpétuellement sur son front, avait toujours cette expression lointaine, mélancolique et peu expressive.

Il ne s'était pas remis de la mort de ses camarades, ni de la disparition de son capitaine, cent ans plus tôt.

Nemu avait appris son histoire peu de temps après son arrivée à la division zéro. Elle n'était pas née à l'époque, mais son père avait déjà été recruté par la douzième division. En ce temps-là, d'étranges évaporations d'âmes se produisaient dans le Rukongai, et Eishima, quatrième siège de la neuvième division, avait été envoyé avec quelques autres, dont son capitaine et son lieutenant pour enquêter. Leurs noms, elle les avait quelque part dans sa mémoire : Muguruma Kensei, Kuna Mashiro, Gizaeimon Todô, Kasaki Heizo. Et l'officiel unique survivant de l'expédition, bien sûr : Tôsen Kaname.

A l'époque, Eishima était le seul à avoir survécu, blessé gravement par Tôsen. Il s'était dissimulé et avait assisté à la hollowmorphose de son propre capitaine, de Mashiro, puis à celle du capitaine Hirako et des autres, venus les secourir. Il avait eu le temps de voir les visages réjouis d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru, et celui, inexpressif, de Tôsen, son ancien ami, avant de s'évanouir.

La suite était due au plus curieux hasard : Eishima était sur le point de mourir et son reiatsu était si bas que nul ne s'aperçut de sa présence, pas plus Aizen qu'Urahara. Il serait mort dans son buisson si Akio Matsuda, alors simple recrue de la division zéro, n'était pas arrivé pour se renseigner sur la raison de ces afflux monstrueux de reiatsu. Et tout ce que Matsuda trouva, ce fut un cadavre encore à moitié vivant qui devait se révéler incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé pendant presque cent ans.

On se renseigna sur le moribond, et on apprit qu'il était porté disparu, accusé de désertion et de traîtrise envers la Soul Society. Car n'ayant pas retrouvé son cadavre, le Gotei 13 l'avait soupçonné de s'être enfui avec Urahara Kisuke.

Voilà comment Akio s'était retrouvé avec un amnésique ex-quatrième siège sur les bras. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le renvoyer là d'où il venait : c'eût été du gâchis. Et puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas même de sa propre division...

Eishima avait donc loyalement servi la division zéro, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle de la trahison d'Aizen vienne faire voler en éclats le voile de brume qui couvrait sa mémoire.

Tout lui était revenu, brutalement. Son capitaine, son lieutenant, ses amis, l'expédition, le hollow, le gamin qu'ils avaient sauvé, puis les shihakushô vides trouvés dans les buissons, Tôsen, Ichimaru, Aizen.

A présent, il aurait pu être réhabilité s'il le voulait. Mais après être resté prostré trois jours avec ses souvenirs, Eishima avait décidé que non. Sa place n'était plus au Gotei 13. Et certainement pas dans la division qu'avait dirigée Tôsen Kaname.

Voilà pourquoi Eishima Shinobu ne souriait plus depuis un an.

Nemu avait écouté l'histoire avec attention et l'avait rangée avec soin dans sa tête. Au rayon des aberrations administratives impitoyables de la Soul Society. Section vies brisées.

…

Eishima faisait partie des membres de la division zéro que le lieutenant Matsuda lui avait présentés en premier. C'était lui qui s'était proposé pour tester ses capacités et l'initier au maniement des divers instruments qu'ils employaient, ainsi qu'aux tâches qu'on leur confiait.

Il lui aurait été impossible d'apposer un âge sur ce visage aux traits lisses et aux yeux vert bronze, mais son expérience des arts de la guerre et de l'espionnage n'étaient plus à prouver.

Nemu, qui était née shinigami, dans un corps déjà adulte, n'avait jamais connu ni enfance, ni croissance. Elle était entrée au Gotei 13 dès le premier jour de son existence. Elle possédait déjà des capacités innées et n'avait pas eu besoin de passer par l'Académie des Arts Démoniaques : elle était « née » depuis quatre heures à peine, que l'on faisait déjà d'elle un lieutenant de la douzième division.

Auprès d'Eishima, elle avait découvert ce que cela faisait, d'être une élève à l'écoute de son professeur. Une nouveauté absolue pour elle.

Elle apprenait. Elle évoluait.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus humaine, et ça, c'était sacrément bon.

.

Nemu remplit son bol de nourriture bien chaude et réconfortante et alla s'installer seule au bout de la table. Elle s'agenouilla et huma le parfum de riz aux légumes qui montait du bol fumant. C'était bon. Délicieux.

Manger était un plaisir de la vie, cela réchauffait l'âme autant que le corps. C'était Rangiku-san qui le lui avait dit, une fois. Ou alors c'était Omaeda, peut-être. Sur l'instant ça lui avait paru bizarre. Manger était nécessaire, ça permettait de se recharger en énergie en énergie. Rien de plus.

Mais depuis l'opération étrange qui lui avait rendu ses capacités émotionnelles, Nemu se surprenait à repenser aux réunions-goûters de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis avec nostalgie.

Elle se mit à manger lentement, savourant chaque bouchée du repas, qui était de bien meilleure qualité que les cantines du Seiretei. Pas de doute, la division zéro bichonnait ses recrues.

Un brouhaha régnait dans la salle, au milieu des vapeurs odorantes du repas. Les « mouches » de la division zéro étaient plus nombreuses que Nemu ne l'aurait cru. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine à prendre leur déjeuner ici, et la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne les avait pas encore tous rencontrés.

- On peut se poser là, Kurotsuchi ?

Nemu leva le nez de son bol et acquiesça. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait un regard d'une grande fermeté et une chevelure dense noir corbeau qui retombait en pointe sur son front. Il portait un uniforme sans manches d'où dépassait une capuche blanche, et exhibait une musculature respectable. C'était un ancien de la onzième division, pur et dur. Elle l'avait senti à leur première rencontre. Il était parfois rustre, mais manifestait un grand sens de la justice. En lui, on devinait un ancien gamin des rues élevé à la rude au fin fond des pires coins du Rukongai. A côté de lui venait une jeune fille délicate au visage expressif. Elle se nommait Mareyo et arborait de jolies boucles rousses et un minois rehaussé d'yeux verts.

Nemu avait immédiatement adopté cette jeune fille aussi vive que Yachiru et Rangiku-san réunies en une seule personne. A sa grande surprise, elle avait appris que Mareyo était une Omaeda. La plus jeune sœur du lieutenant de la deuxième division, même.

- Mais que fais-tu ici, puisque tu es noble ? s'était étonnée Nemu.

- C'est simple, avait répondu distraitement Mareyo. Dans ma famille, on ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Je crois que mes parents avaient honte de moi. Tu comprends pourquoi, je suppose... J'étais la moche de la famille. Tout le monde savait que je ne me marierai jamais.

Nemu avait haussé un sourcil, stupéfaite, puis cherché discrètement quel pouvait être le défaut de cette jolie fille au visage fin et aux membres déliés.

- Tu as laissé ta famille derrière toi ?

- Tu penses ! Ce sont tous des pourris plein de fric qui ne pensent qu'à manger ! J'avais déjà des pouvoirs spirituels et ils voulaient que je devienne shinigami, mais j'ai préféré m'enfuir. Après bien des épreuves, je suis arrivée ici ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

Plus tard, Nemu avait appris par Ichinose que Mareyo était partie se cacher à Inuzuri, avait vécu quelques temps de la vente des bijoux qu'elle avait volé à sa mère en fuyant, puis avait déclenché une insurrection dans le Rukongai avant que son propre frère ne vienne l'arrêter et la jeter au nid d'asticots, dans une cellule spéciale, réservée aux nobles récalcitrants. C'était là que la division zéro avait commencé à s'intéresser à ses capacités. Et que Nemu s'était définitivement prise d'affection pour elle.

Les deux shinigamis s'installèrent à sa table, suivis de près par homme mince aux cheveux presque blancs, bien que son visage ne présentât pas la moindre ride. Il salua Nemu d'un signe de tête et se mit à manger en silence.

Wu Fon était muet. Il ne s'exprimait que par signes. C'était une fois de plus Ichinose qui lui avait raconté l'histoire de ce camarade dont le silence surprenait même Nemu. Wu était l'une des meilleures recrues de la division, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'il était issu du fameux clan Fon, auquel appartenait la très efficace commandante de l'Omnitsukido. Soi Fon était en effet la cousine de Wu au deuxième degré, et l'homme avait fait ses classes à ses côtés avant d'entrer lui aussi dans les Forces Spéciales. La suite de l'histoire était tragique : un des amis les plus proches de Wu avait déserté et avait été soupçonné de trahison. Wu, chargé de le pourchasser, avait refusé sa mission. Accusé de complicité, on le soumit à la torture pour le forcer à dénoncer ses complices. Quelques jours plus tard, Wu sortit brisé de la salle d'interrogatoire pour être conduit tout droit dans les geôles de la deuxième division. Il ne parla plus jamais.

Nemu écoutait d'une oreille distraite le pépiement joyeux de Mareyo et la voix grave d'Ichinose. Ces deux-là formaient une étrange paire, l'un, brutal et silencieux, et l'autre, maligne et rieuse. Mareyo était un curieux mélange de finesse et de naïveté. Elle était convaincue d'être laide, et semblait parfois si gamine qu'on avait du mal à s'imagine ce petit bout de fille déclenchant une révolte à Inuzuri. Nemu savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un masque, car elle l'avait déjà vue baisser sa garde au cours d'un entraînement. Son regard, ce jour-là, était aussi terrible que celui d'un Byakuya Kuchiki en colère. Ichinose lui non plus n'était pas à prendre à la légère. « Et toi ? » avait-elle fini par lui demander. Et il lui avait fallu insister pour qu'il raconte son histoire.

- Moi, ce n'est pas très intéressant, avait-il dit.

Finalement, il avait consenti à lui dire d'où il venait. Comme Nemu l'avait deviné, Ichinose Maki était de la onzième division. Comme son sabre était de type Kidô, il avait eu du mal à se faire respecter, jusqu'à ce que son capitaine, Kenpachi Kiganjô, le nomme lieutenant. Ensuite, Kiganjô avait été vaincu par un énergumène sorti d'on sait où, avec un sabre édenté et une gamine sur le dos.

- Le capitaine est mort. Et la gamine, elle m'a vaincu, conclut Ichinose. Alors j'ai déserté. J'ai pensé me suicider pour laver mon honneur, car je n'était plus digne de mourir au combat. Et puis j'ai rencontré Jin Kariya. La suite, tu la sais sûrement. La douzième division a dû fournir un rapport complet sur les bounts. Moi j'avais été vaincu par Zaraki Kenpachi, une fois de plus. Et c'est là que j'ai été recruté.

Nemu avait accepté la confidence sans mot dire, en se gardant bien de lui dire que Yachiru Kusajishi comptait parmi ses rares amies.

- En fait, avait ajouté Ichinose, après un instant de silence, nous sommes tous des graines de rebelle ici. Comme toi.

Et c'était vrai. Les trois quarts des personnes que Nemu avaient rencontrées venaient tout droit du Nid d'asticots, sous les jardins de la seconde division. Apparemment, c'était là que la division zéro se fournissait en masse.

Quoi de plus normal ? Il y avait là du potentiel à utiliser, des gens dont le Seiretei souhaitait se débarrasser, et qui aspiraient à une nouvelle vie, loin du Gotei 13. Des hommes prêts à tout pour saisir une chance de s'en sortir. Des candidats idéals.

Un ramassis de fortes têtes et de repris de justice.

A cette pensée, elle s'était sentie très proche d'eux.

...

Tandis que Nemu s'épanouissait au sein de la division zéro, il y en avait un, en tout cas, qui n'avait pas envie de rigoler, mais alors pas du tout, c'était le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Vexé comme un pou de s'être fait berner une fois de plus, le savant fou avait mis au point les combines les plus atrocement tordues pour retrouver Nemu. Mais rien à faire : ses plans s'étaient révélés inefficaces et sa colère noire s'était muée en fureur frénétique, puis en rage impuissante, avant de tourner à l'obsession insomniaque.

Sa frustration était telle qu'il se livrait à la plus basse des vengeances, dans le secret de son laboratoire privé. Il valait mieux, en effet, qu'aucune information ne filtre à ce sujet hors des murs dudit labo. Sa terrible réputation en avait déjà pris un coup avec l'affaire des photos, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Si d'aventure _quelqu'un_ apprenait que le capitaine Kurotsuchi en était réduit à lancer des seringues comme des fléchettes sur le portrait-hologramme de sa fille pour se calmer, il pouvait dire adieu aux derniers lambeaux de sa crédibilité ! C'était déjà suffisamment douloureux de se livrer à cette puérile activité…

Bref, Mayuri était à court de seringues-fléchettes et se lamentait sur son sort, profitant de ce que personne ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre, lorsque soudain, l'une de ses alarmes déchira le silence.

Puis, ce fut le cri du minuscule shinigami à couette, qui grignotait toujours sur son clavier :

- Pa… papapapapapapas possible… c'est... c'est... je crois que c'est... un arrancar ! Arrancar en vue ! Zone B-647 ! Capitaine ! Venez viiiiiite !

- Un arrancar, grommela Mayuri, furieusement déçu. Quel ennui !

Ils n'avaient découvert les arrancars que tout récemment, en partie grâce au témoignage de Kurosaki Ichigo et cette nouvelle espèce intéressait fortement Kurotsuchi. Mais ce jour-là, il était de si mauvaise humeur, que même la perspective de nouveaux sujets de recherche ne parvenait pas à le réjouir. Il était déterminé à ne pas bouger de son laboratoire pour quoi que ce soit, sauf pour Nemu. Un arrancar ? Pff. Rien à cirer.

Il fut d'abord tenté de faire le mort. Et puis l'instinct du scientifique reprit le dessus. Il en vint à la conclusion que les arrancars méritait tout de même un peu plus d'une miette de son inestimable intérêt. Ce serait dommage de louper une telle occasion. Il était temps de se secouer. Déprimer, ça n'était pas son genre. Et puisque, de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire… autant en profiter pour se défouler.

**.**


	11. It's a trap!

_Bonjour à tous/toutes! _

_Et toutes mes excuses pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette histoire... J'ai dû revoir pas mal de choses et ensuite j'ai perdu l'inspi... mais je n'arrive pas à abandonner mes fics. Même si je finis souvent par avoir de très longs passages à vide, je leur reviens toujours. Et celle-là, je ne la lâcherai pas. _

_Bon. Je suppose que plus personne ne se souvient d'où on en était, c'est bien normal, alors je vais vous faire **un résumé-de-la-mort-qui-tue**. _

Après avoir retrouvé ses capacités émotionnelles, tenté de se venger de Mayuri et semé la panique au Seiretei, Nemu finit par atterrir entre les pattes de shinigamis bizarres qui prétendent appartenir à la division zéro. Elle découvre alors une section top secrète, un service de renseignements totalement autonome, œuvrant sous les ordres de la Garde Royale. Le chef de cette micro-division, le lieutenant Akio Matsuda, la recrute. Nemu est alors officieusement transférée et échappe à toute poursuite judiciaire, ainsi qu'aux foudres de son créateur.

Par la suite, elle se rend compte que ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes sont tous des "réfugiés", comme elle: fugitifs, déserteurs, shinigamis aux idées dérangeantes ou à la langue trop bien pendue... tous semblent être des ex-candidats au nid d'asticots. C'est une toute nouvelle image de la Soul Society qui s'impose à elle.

L'acclimatation de Nemu à sa nouvelle division se passe bien. Mais pendant ce temps, Szayel Apporro Grantz se rend à la Soul Society dans le but de capturer Mayuri. Averti de la présence d'un arrancar dans le Rukongai, Kurotsuchi décide de capturer ce spécimen plutôt apétissant...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 11.**

**It's a trap !**

.

La fureur de Mayuri diminuait à mesure qu'il avançait pour faire place à la curiosité vive du scientifique.

L'espada.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, bon sang ? C'était stupide de la part d'Aizen d'envoyer l'un de ses plus puissants guerriers en pleine Soul Society, alors qu'il s'y trouvait encore dix capitaines pour les capturer.

Neuf, corrigea mentalement Mayuri en se rappelant que le capitaine Hitsugaya avait été exceptionnellement envoyé en mission dans le monde réel.

Et puis, en plus de ça, il y avait des lieutenants et des centaines de shinigamis sous les ordres des capitaines restants. Même s'il échouait, ce qui ne saurait arriver, l'espada ne pourrait pas lutter contre tout le Gotei 13. Il se ferait forcément capturer !

Mayuri frémit d'horreur à cette idée.

Ce n'était pas par sympathie pour les convictions d'Aizen. Il ne les partageait pas, pas plus que sa mégalomanie. Car, s'il était en constante recherche de réponses à ses interrogations, Mayuri ne recherchait pas l'absolu. Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à tout savoir, à obtenir toutes les réponses, à surpasser tout le monde ? Lorsqu'on atteignait la perfection, si jamais on pouvait l'atteindre, il n'y avait plus rien à chercher, plus rien à comprendre, plus rien à découvrir ! Plus rien du tout. La perfection ne signifiait rien d'autre que la fin de la vie. Pour cette raison, jamais Mayuri n'aurait songé à s'associer de quelque manière que ce soit avec ce sot d'Aizen Sôsuke. Il s'en mordrait les doigts bien assez tôt, celui-là d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, en tant que scientifique, Mayuri pouvait s'imaginer toute l'horreur de de voir une de ses créatures tomber entre les mains d'autrui. Imaginez : quelqu'un d'autre allait s'emparer de votre chose, la tenir entre ses pinces, la disséquer, la comprendre, la retourner contre vous... Il plaignit sincèrement Aizen de n'avoir pas plus su tenir ses créatures que lui sa fille.

Mais était-ce bien sûr ? Un homme tel qu'Aizen pouvait-il vraiment perdre le contrôle de ses serviteurs ? Ce n'était pas possible. L'espada avait dû venir sur son ordre.

La question était: pourquoi envoyer ainsi un cobaye à une destruction certaine ?

Ainsi songeait Mayuri en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le lieu où l'on avait repéré l'espada. Les shinigamis fainéants qui traînaient dans le coin d'habitude avaient déserté les longues allées : sans doute parce que l'alerte avait été donnée. Mais Kurotsuchi savait que ce serait à lui de s'occuper de l'intrus. Des sous-fifres ne parviendraient pas à l'arrêter.

C'était bizarre. Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

C'était sûrement parce qu'il lui manquait Nemu.

Satanée Nemu.

Il interrompit son flot de pensée. Il venait de détecter une présence.

On était à la lisière du Rukongai. Pas tout à fait dedans, mais presque. Soudain...

- Bien le bonsoir, cher confrère.

… l'arrancar fut devant lui.

Un uniforme blanc. Des cheveux roses. Un sourire obséquieux.

Un reiatsu intéressant.

.

L'espada aux cheveux roses aimait blablater. Telle était la première conclusion qu'on pouvait tirer de ce début d'expérience. Dix minutes qu'il radotait, sur lui, ses recherches, la perfection, ce qu'il allait faire de Mayuri, la beauté, ses recherches, lui, ses recherches, Mayuri, lui, lui, lui.

C'était épuisant. Et ennuyeux en plus.

- C'est tout ?

L'arrancar (il lui avait dit son nom mais Mayuri l'avait déjà oublié) interrompit sa logorrhée verbale, surpris.

- Quoi ? On s'impatiente ? Tu as hâte de commencer ?

- J'ai surtout mieux à faire que d'écouter ce que tu as à dire. A part que tu es très bavard, je n'en tire aucune information. Encore moins une information intéressante. A moins que ces caquetages ne soient une attaque extrêmement pernicieuse...

Szayel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

Incroyable, mais vrai. Ce plouc de shinigami se payait sa tête.

Il éclata de rire.

- Réaction tellement typique des créatures inférieures !

Cette fois, ça allait bien. Mayuri était déjà de mauvais poil, à force d'avoir trop pensé à Nemu. On n'allait pas y passer la nuit.

Il tira son sabre.

Sans perdre de temps, il dit :

- Bankai...

La brume violette, les cris, les clochettes, annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente de son zanpakutô sous sa forme la plus puissante.

- Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô !

Szayel eut un regard appréciateur.

- Quelle puissance magnifique !

Kurotsuchi haussa un sourcil. Bien des choses avaient été dites sur son zanpakutô au cours des siècles, mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le qualifiait de « magnifique ».

Cet arrancar est complètement dérangé, pensa-t-il. Finissons-en.

- C'est vrai, apprécia Szayel en passant une langue vicieuse sur ses lèvres. Tu n'attaques jamais en Shikai... Mayuri Kurotsuchi-san.

- Ho ! s'esclaffa Mayuri. Tu connais donc ma manière de combattre ? Tu ne me surprends pas, Aizen aurait été stupide de ne pas vous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur le Gotei 13. Mais dis-moi, au juste, que comptes-tu faire... contre ceci... ?

Les volutes de fumée violettes se répandirent autour de lui, tandis qu'il ricanait. Dans quelques minutes, l'espada se retrouverait cloué au sol, les muscles racornis et les boyaux en pleine liquéfaction sous l'effet du poison de son Bankai.

- Intéressant. Une attaque superbe ! Dommage...

Szayel ne ricanerait plus très longtemps.

- ...qu'elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

Mayuri sentit un très léger soupçon de panique le gagner. Allons donc. Il se fichait de lui. Dans une minute, le poison allait faire son effet. _Cinquante secondes._ Et là, on verrait bien qui rirait le dernier. _Trente secondes._ Bientôt._ Dix secondes..._ Bientôt...

Szayel éclata soudain de rire en renversant sa tête en arrière.

Atterré, Mayuri ne comprenait pas. Le poison libéré par son bankai aurait déjà dû faire son effet.

- Je ne suis pas un excellent guerrier, s'expliqua enfin Szayel. Je m'arrange toujours pour en savoir le plus possible sur mon adversaire de manière à avoir l'avantage sur lui.

Il pointa du doigt l'énorme chenille violette.

- Je sais tout de tes pouvoirs, Mayuri-san !

Mayuri pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il était vraiment très étonné.

- Je t'ai attendu ici pour une bonne raison ! J'y vais soigneusement planifié mon attaque. Vois-tu ces balises, entre les arbres ? Elles délimitent l'espace de notre combat.

Kurotsuchi plissa les yeux et vit. En effet.

- Je les ai spécialement conçues pour répondre à la signature de ton énergie spirituelle, ricana Szayel. Dans cet espace que j'ai remodelé à ma guise, ton zanpakutô est inopérant !

A nouveau Szayel eut un rire démoniaque et un peu fou.

Kurotsuchi gronda de fureur. Qu'il était agaçant, cet arrancar ! Sans doute, il avait été malin de penser à un moyen de neutraliser les armes de son adversaire. Mais ça ne faisait que retarder l'échéance ! Bientôt, il finirait dans une éprouvette et irait rejoindre les milliers de cobayes entassés dans ses caves. Un numéro de plus parmi tant d'autres.

- C'est une capacité plutôt intéressante, admit Mayuri en contenant sa colère, mais cela ne change rien. Merci de me l'avoir montrée, je penserai à l'exploiter dans mes futures expériences. Mais si tu n'as rien d'autre en réserve, je te suggère de te rendre gentiment. Si tu abuses de ma patience, je serai tenté de te faire torturer plus souvent que mes autres cobayes !

Mais les menaces ne fonctionnaient pas sur Szayel.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui sera le cobaye, c'est toi, ricana-t-il. Et c'est toi qui ferais mieux de te rendre. Je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer.

A chaque mot que prononçait l'octava, Mayuri sentait sa rage se décupler. Lui qui avait toute son existence employé le même ton de supériorité, il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi pris de haut. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'un de ses spécimens s'adresse à lui avec une telle condescendance. Comme si... _comme si c'était lui le spécimen, et non l'inverse_.

Saisi par la colère de son maître, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô déploya ses lames. Les pointes effilées jaillirent de sa poitrine et tintèrent sous la lune. Toutes griffes dehors, l'horrible bébé se rua sur Szayel.

Qui l'évita.

Ashisogi Jizô revint à la charge. Frappa. Sans succès. Kurotsuchi le renvoya une nouvelle fois.

- Misérable zanpakutô ! fulminait-t-il. C'est lamentable !

La troisième fois, Szayel n'esquiva pas. Il encaissa la charge du zanpakutô de plein fouet, dans une simple posture de garde.

Les lames du bankai se brisèrent et tombèrent en poussière.

- Je t'avais dit que la force de frappe de ton bankai était réduite à néant entre ces piliers, gloussa Szayel.

- Dans ce cas, cracha Mayuri. Il me suffit de m'éloigner pour être hors de portée de leur champ d'action.

Il s'exécuta et fit un pas en arrière... puis deux...

- Inutile, soupira Szayel. Les quatre balises dégagent aussi un champ de force orienté sur ton reiatsu. Tu pouvais entrer dans leur périmètre, mais tu ne peux pas en sortir.

Vert de colère, Kurotsuchi hésita. C'était impossible.

Pourtant, en reculant, il sentit la chaleur électrique du champ de force et comprit que l'ennemi disait vrai. Il avait bel et bien été piégé !

Mayuri commençait à en avoir assez de se faire sans cesse rouler dans la farine ces derniers temps.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était hors de question de laisser ce minable jubiler plus longtemps. Les choses se corsaient ? Tant mieux. Il trouverait une solution à ce casse-tête, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant. Ah oui, cet espada pensait l'avoir coincé en l'immobilisant et en neutralisant les effets de son zanpakutô ? Tant pis. Mayuri avait d'autres tours dans son sac. Mais il allait devoir le bousculer un peu plus que prévu.

Le capitaine neutralisa son bankai d'un revers de main.

- Tu m'obliges à faire une chose déplaisante, grinça-t-il. Quelque chose que tu seras le seul à avoir vu depuis des siècles. J'espère que tu en vaux la peine...

Alors Mayuri remit son sabre au fourreau. Et dégaina. A nouveau.

Cette fois, il affrontait son adversaire lame nue.

Sans bankai, sans shikai, rien.

Cela faisait une éternité que Mayuri n'avait pas pratiqué le kendô.

- Mais ça ne va pas du tout, ça ! protesta Szayel en faisant un bond de côté tandis que Mayuri le chargeait.

Enfin ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il toujours pas se rendre ? N'avait-il pas encore compris sa supériorité ? Comment pouvait-il rester ainsi insensible à sa beauté et à sa force ? Les shinigamis étaient décidément bouchés. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne maniait pas bien le sabre !

Szayel échappa plusieurs fois aux attaques de Mayuri. Le sabre du capitaine fusait dans l'air, mortel, et l'effleurait à chaque fois. Il avait presque senti la lame érafler le bout de son nez ! Bon sang, ça n'était pas dans le rapport d'Aizen, ça ! Szayel avait envie de lever les mains et de demander un temps mort, parce que merde ! Personne ne l'avait prévenu que Kurotsuchi savait manier un sabre de façon traditionnelle... Les rares fois où on le voyait utiliser son zanpakutô, il invoquait instantanément son shikai. La conclusion naturelle était que Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne pratiquait pas le zanjutsu. Apparemment, elle était erronée. Se pouvait-il qu'Aizen-sama ignorât ce détail ? Impossible. Aizen-sama était infaillible. Pourtant...

- C'est amusant, siffla Kurotsuchi, en garde, on dirait que tu es surpris que je sache utiliser ma propre arme. Ton maître nous sous-estime trop. Je suis déçu. Cela dénote un manque de bon sens assez grossier.

Szayel para in extremis.

Il devait se reconcentrer. Il avait commis une erreur en ne prévoyant pas tout. Il fallait la réparer. Mobilisant toutes ses forces, il repoussa l'adversaire avec violence.

- Je n'aime pas me battre ainsi, commenta Mayuri en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Gesticuler dans tous les sens comme un de ces stupides pachydermes de la onzième division. C'est pour cela que personne, actuellement, au sein du Gotei 13 ne m'a jamais vu manier le sabre. Mais je vais quand même te battre... puisqu'il n'y a que ça pour te faire obéir...

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de solutions à Szayel. Empoignant son zanpakutô, il rejeta la tête en arrière et fourra l'arme dans sa bouche.

- Aspire, Fornicaras.

.

L'épée s'enfonça dans son gosier avec un répugnant bruit de succion. Les tatouages violets apparurent alors sur son visage, son uniforme blanc se changea en jupe et quatre longues tiges poussèrent dans son dos. Mayuri observa le phénomène avec intérêt. Bon. C'était donc ça une resureccion. Pas mal. Mais bon sang à quoi pouvaient bien servir tous ces accessoires stupides ? On ne se battait pas avec des tatouages ou avec des brindilles ! Sauf si ces « brindilles » pouvaient lancer des choses ou se changer en tentacules...

Mayuri leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait plus combattre cette chose au sabre. Et mieux valait rester hors de portée de ces étranges nouveaux bras... du moins tant qu'il ne connaissait pas leurs capacités. Ce qui allait encore une fois l'obliger à faire une chose déplaisante.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me déranger pour cette stupide créature, pesta intérieurement le capitaine. Tout ça lui faisait perdre un temps précieux !

Il n'avait pas déjà oublié à quoi il occupait son temps avant que Szayel ne fasse son apparition, mais il était tout simplement de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foi. Comme d'habitude.

Tandis que l'arrancar monologuait sur la beauté de sa resurreccion, Mayuri leva le bras et s'apprêta à lancer un bakudô. Il marmonna la formule pour être sûr que son sort ne raterait pas, car ça faisait très, très,_ très_ longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué le kidô non plus. En fait, il détestait le kidô. Pas autant que le kendô, mais presque.

Mais au moment où il allait lancer son sort...

- Bakodu no roku...

… sa langue se bloqua contre son palais.

Bouche grande ouverte, Mayuri tenta une nouvelle fois de prononcer le nom du sort, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge et sa langue, au fond de sa bouche.

- Que... que se passe-t-il, articula-t-il enfin, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Bakudô no...

Mais encore une fois, une force supérieure sembla l'empêcher de parler.

C'était invraisemblable, innommable ! Son corps était donc en train de lui échapper ? Cette fois le phénomène était trop curieux pour qu'il s'en fâche.

Szayel ricanait doucement dans son coin. Il ressemblait à un gros papillon maléfique.

- Mais que... je peux pourtant parler quand...

Mayuri s'interrompit. Il venait de comprendre.

- Ah... donc mon zanpakutô n'est pas le seul à être neutralisé par ton champ de force. C'est aussi le cas pour mes pouvoirs de shinigami... C'est... intéressant. Il n'y a pas à dire... intéressant.

- C'est exact, approuva Szayel. Ton sens de la déduction est tout à fait exceptionnel. Les balises t'empêchent d'utiliser tout pouvoir dérivé de l'énergie spirituelle. Je pensais ainsi te maîtriser totalement. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais utiliser ton sabre comme un vrai sabre... il me semblait que tu me ressemblais plus que ça. Tu vois, cher confrère, moi non plus, je n'aime pas m'en servir...

Mayuri soupira. Finalement, il ne serait pas obligé d'utiliser le kidô.

- J'attendais que tu changes de tactique pour faire ceci...

Et avant même que le shinigami ait pu faire un geste, les quatre tiges fines fondirent sur lui et s'enroulèrent autour de son corps. Mayuri tenta de s'en dépêtrer, mais leur force était trop grande. Cette fois, il retint à grand peine un juron, chose assez peu banale car Mayuri se montrait rarement grossier envers ses adversaires. Il réservait cela à ses subalternes. Surtout Nemu.

Szayel eut un rire un peu fou.

- Aaaaah ! se gargarisa-t-il. Nous y voilà. Tu vas à présent goûter au parfum de ma folie !

.

Mayuri était sidéré.

Cet espada détenait décidément de bien étranges pouvoirs. Son esprit de scientifique en était tout ébahi. Pour l'heure, même s'il se trouvait dans une triste position, il ne ratait pas une miette de la démonstration théâtrale (un peu trop, même) de la resurrecion de son adversaire.

Les espèces de lianes l'avaient piqué, avaient aspiré quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui s'était ensuite transformé en minuscule poupée, façon vaudou, que l'arrancar tenait à présent entre ses mains.

- Commençons, fit celui-ci.

Aussitôt, il prit le bras gauche de Mayuri et le tordit d'un coup sec.

Kurotsuchi ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur. Il se tordit, se cambra, serra les dents, grimaça affreusement mais retint un cri de souffrance.

Jetant un œil à son bras, il le vit se tordre et plier comme celui de la poupée.

- Je... je vois, commenta-t-il en ignorant la douleur. Intéressant comme technique.

- Oh... s'étonna l'espada, ravi, tu peux supporter cela ? Hum. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, Kurotsuchi-san. il va donc falloir creuser plus loin.

Et d'un geste, il arracha le bras de la poupée.

.

Mayuri ne cria pas. Il sentit la sueur couler sur son front et les endorphines se répandre à flots dans son organisme. L'une des « améliorations » auxquelles il avait procédé sur son propre corps : toute agression contre son enveloppe charnelle était aussitôt compensé par une décharges d'anti-douleurs naturels.

- Pas un seul cri ? jubila l'arrancar. Tu dépasses ta réputation, Mayuri-san. Que dis-tu de ceci...

Kurotsuchi grinça des dents et compta. Un... deux... trois...

A cinq, son bras arraché explosa.

.

Le choc fit lâcher prise à Szayel, qui recula juste à temps pour éviter le pire de l'explosion.

Mayuri se retrouva libre. Aussitôt, il tira une seringue de sa manche et la planta dans les chairs déchiquetées de son épaule mutilée. Le bras arraché repoussa instantanément.

- Encore une de mes petites inventions ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'espada dont on distinguait à peine la silhouette dans la fumée. C'est une chance que tu m'aies arraché le bras gauche. Je me suis fait implanter des micro-explosifs sous la peau. En cas de séparation du membre avec le reste du corps, ils explosent. C'est comme une grenade humaine, vois-tu !

Et il ricana.

La fumée se dissipait : Szayel avait perdu de sa superbe, maintenant que son bel uniforme blanc était tout déchiré et noirci. L'espada se remit lentement sur ses pieds, le visage tordu de fureur. Il marmonna un juron et tira une petite fiole, contenant un liquide rosâtre épais, de la poche de son hakama tout juste intact.

- Tiens. Encore un atout dans la manche ?

Sans répondre à Mayuri, l'arrancar porta la fiole à ses lèvres et en but le contenu. Peu à peu, il reprit des couleurs, ses lianes repoussèrent, les parties brûlées de son costume et de son corps régressèrent.

- Une de mes particularités, et un de nos points communs, expliqua-t-il, satisfait, c'est que je fabrique aussi mes propres subordonnés. Chez nous, on les appelle des fraccions. Les miennes sont nombreuses, elles ne sont pas aussi belles que la tienne...

- Et alors ?

- Alors, lorsque je suis blessé ou à court d'énergie, je les mange. Cela me permet de me régénérer. Ce que tu m'as vu boire, c'était une de mes fraccions. Concentrée et mise en bouteille !

Szayel eut un petit rire sec. Pendant ce temps, Mayuri s'était mis hors de portée des longues antennes de l'espada.

Des subordonnés qui se mangent ! Ma foi, ce n'était pas une idée stupide, ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer. Il pouvait toujours fabriquer une seconde Nemu comestible quand il aurait récupéré la première. Elles l'accompagneraient toutes les deux en cas de combat. Il pouvait sûrement trouver le moyen de la concentrer, lui aussi. Ce serait pas mal, pour les petits creux.

Les tentacules de l'arrancar s'agitèrent autour de sa tête. Il allait à nouveau attaquer. Mayuri réfléchit. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser son zanpakutô, il avait déjà fait exploser son bras et il ne pouvait plus s'en servir, l'effet de surprise ne marcherait plus et, en dix secondes, l'espada avait le temps de se mettre hors de portée. Restaient deux ou trois armes cachées sur son propre corps. Ainsi, lorsque les quatre bras se tendirent vers lui pour l'attraper, Mayuri se tint près à les recevoir.

Arrachant la faux cachée dans son oreille, il la lança en avant et sectionna deux des tentacules. Il évita les deux autres d'un shunpô. S'en suivit un échange de coups parfaitement inutile : ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait plus à cueillir l'adversaire.

Kurotsuchi recula le premier, essoufflé. Car lui, contrairement à l'autre, pouvait faire repousser ses bras, mais n'avait rien pour restaurer son énergie. Il commençait à fatiguer et, pire, à s'agacer. Non seulement il en avait assez que l'autre lui résiste, mais en plus, il ne songeait qu'à cette histoire de fraccions comestibles : une technique bien plus avancée et plus performante que la sienne.

Et ça, ça le tuait vraiment.

Alors l'impossible arriva. Kurotsuchi venait de trancher d'un seul coup les deux derniers tentacules de Szayel et s'apprêtait à crier victoire quand celui-ci tira une ultime fiole de son uniforme.

Mayuri se prépara à la lui arracher pour l'empêcher de se régénérer mais, loin de la boire, Szayel eut un geste qui le prit au dépourvu.

Il la lança. Droit sur lui.

Mayuri n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il prit la fiole de plein fouet. Et l'entendit exploser.

.

La suite était floue : une douleur, la vague impression d'avoir perdu conscience et la vision de son ennemi qui le surplombait.

Il tenta de se relever et se sentit léger. Trop léger.

Baissant les yeux pour constater les dégâts que son corps avait subis, il vit qu'il avait toujours ses quatre membres.

Mais un trou béant creusait son abdomen.

Mayuri éprouva la douleur comme un choc. Il n'avait pas été aussi gravement blessé depuis son duel contre le Quincy.

Il avait mal. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'arrancar souriait. Comme la dernière fois, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

Il se liquéfia.

.

- Mon ultime technique, ricana-t-il. Réjouis-toi de pouvoir la contempler. Sous cette forme, aucune attaque ne peut m'atteindre...

Mayuri se préparait à s'enfuir par les pores de la terre quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ah oui ? J'étais au courant pour cette technique, s'amusa Szayel. C'était malin mais tu as oublié que l'espace où nous nous trouvons, entre ces quatre balises spirituelles, se trouve sous mon contrôle absolu...

Mayuri venait de rencontrer un obstacle. Une surface lisse, plane, comme du verre, sous le sol.

- Les murs ne sont pas seulement autour de toi... ils sont aussi au-dessus et en-dessous de toi... Mayuri-san.

Et Szayel eut à nouveau son rire un peu fou.

Il se pencha sur Kurotsuchi et, avant que celui-ci ne puisse retrouver sa forme humaine, il tira de sa veste, qui semblait décidément receler autant de choses que celles du capitaine de la douzième, une poche plate munie d'un tuyau fin et d'un bec...

Mayuri comprit en un éclair et voulut fuir mais, trop tard ! Brandissant son étrange aspirateur qui était, remarqua le scientifique, décoré de petites fleurs prunes minuscules, l'arrancar aspira son adversaire.

ziouf !

Pas une goutte ne restait sur le sol.

Satisfait, Szayel éleva la pochette gonflée où reposaient les cellules liquéfiées de son adversaire et futur cobaye :

- Je l'ai créé spécialement pour toi. Tu as mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à utiliser ta technique de fuite, mais ça en valait la peine. A présent, je connais toutes tes attaques et toutes tes parades.

Puis, sans entendre les protestations inaudibles du shinigami furieux, Szayel se prépara à rentrer chez lui, fier comme un paon.

.

oOo

.

A la douzième division, on s'inquiétait...

- Hiyosu, Rin ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Akon-san ! Ch'est... ch'est...

- Eh bien quoi, enlève ce chocolat de ta bouche et parle, imbécile !

Rin déglutit et annonça, horrifié :

- La... la pression spirituelle du capitaine a... elle a... disparu !

- Disparu ?

- Hein ?

- Le capitaine a été _vaincu _?

- Il n'y a que deux explications, émit Rin. Soit il a quitté la Soul Society, soit il est mort...

Akon ne perdit pas une minute.

- Lancez une alerte, prévenez la deuxième division et envoyez une équipe enquêter.

Passant une main sur ses petites cornes, il se demanda si tout ce foutoir serait arrivé si le lieutenant Kurotsuchi n'avait pas déserté...

.

Puisqu'on en parlait, Nemu, elle, venait d'être interrompue dans un long moment de contemplation du plafond de sa chambre par une annonce tout à fait exceptionnelle.

Au même moment où la douzième division réalisait qu'elle avait paumé son capitaine, Mareyo Omaeda ouvrit sa porte sans frapper et lança joyeusement :

- Eh ! Kurotsuchi, t'es au courant ? On part dans le monde des humains !

.


End file.
